Fría como el hielo
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote. Reúnete conmigo en la noche, cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean. Reúnete conmigo en la noche, cuando los monstruos no nos buscan, nos protegen, nos aíslan. Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro, lentamente, acariciándote, dejando que la noche nos rodee…" Helsa. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Amarla no era imprescindible, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía el sentimiento incrustado en su pecho; recorría sus venas como un veneno; desgastaba su ser tal como un torbellino, eliminando todo a su paso; quemaba su cuerpo causando un gran impacto.

Ella era su locura, su delirio, su perdición. Su más grande tormento. _La Reina de las Nieves_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que Frozen me pertenece pero, afortunadamente para miles de fanáticos, no es así.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AclaracionesAdvertencias: **Helsa. AU. OoC. "Dark!Elsa". En los puntos de vista de Elsa, las secciones en cursiva son el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que alejarme. Escapar.<strong>

**Salté las rocas que encontré a mi paso, sin prestarles mayor atención.**

**_Tenía que ser un ser mágico_. No un humano. Como humano no podía hacer cosas así. _Matar a los míos_.**

**Sería otro ser horrendo, de los que aparecían en los libros. Los que temían los seres humanos. Los que cometían actos crueles, que no eran perdonados.**

**No podía ser un _humano_.**

**No.**

**La tormenta a mi alrededor aumentó causando remolinos de nieve, acumulándola a mis pies para no permitirme avanzar.**

**Tenía que salir de aquí, no podía continuar en Arendelle. Arendelle era peligroso. En Arendelle estaban todos ellos. Seres que sabían la verdad de los monstruos. Que habían visto a uno nacer, estar entre ellos.**

**Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás.**

**Tenía que acabar el invierno, la tormenta. Tenía que huir, alejarme de Arendelle. No volver. Me darían muerte aquí, no habría piedad, no existiría piedad para mí.**

**Llegaría el momento en que se decidirían a atrapar al monstruo, y lo lograrían, pero ya sería demasiado tarde. Ya habría matado a muchos, no regresarían todas las vidas que fueron arrebatadas con sus manos.**

**Manos manchadas de sangre humana. _Como la mía_.**

**Corrí descendiendo la montaña. No debía mirar atrás, no sabiendo que el eco de la voz de ese ser mágico me perseguiría, repitiendo esas palabras que había dicho. Me capturaría, y me tendría a su merced hasta que yo…**

**Ya me había convencido. Había visto las imágenes, la sangre. Con mis propios ojos había visto de lo que era capaz.**

**Corrí. Pisé el río congelado.**

**Y de pronto lo vi, lo tenía frente a mí, tan claro y reluciente. Detuve mis pasos y me quedé en mi lugar, contemplándolo sin saber qué hacer.**

**La tormenta de nieve finalizó, escuché los gritos de júbilo a la distancia, ellos estaban libres de la criatura, del frío, del invierno. Y yo, yo estaba con el monstruo.**

**El monstruo me observaba detenidamente con sus ojos azules, viendo cada uno de mis rasgos, el temor y la incredulidad en mis facciones. Era tan parecido a los humanos. Y no me iba a dejar escapar. Estaba frente a mí. No iba a apartarse, nunca iba a hacerlo, nunca lograría huir de él.**

**Frente a mí estaba mi captor, mi peor tormento…**

**El monstruo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fría como el hielo<strong>

_Primera parte_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

Las velas del barco fueron soltadas y sentí cuando dejamos de ser dirigidos por las olas del mar, para ser uno con el viento, que marcó un rumbo en nuestro camino. Nos llevaba hacia el nordeste, dirección que queríamos seguir desde un comienzo, pero que nos vimos imposibilitados de tomar cuando la calma del mar desapareció.

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon en todo el navío y sonreí de lado; llevábamos tres días sin poder emprender el viaje de regreso a las Islas del Sur, las inclemencias del tiempo no nos habían permitido avanzar, una terrible tormenta azotó el mar y no quisimos resistirnos a ella, de lo contrario ahora seríamos parte la corriente marina.

Parpadeé al dejar de observar la tela azulina de las velas, de haber insistido en enfrentarla, la tormenta las habría destruido sin demora. Y a nosotros junto a ellas.

—¡Almirante Westergaard! —me llamó uno de los tripulantes del _Ráfaga Nocturna_, la embarcación que estaba bajo mi cargo desde hacía algunos años. Aage, nombre por el que respondía el marinero, realizó una reverencia en mi dirección, yo fui quien le ordenó, a él y a los otros, diseminar sus malas esperanzas de perecer en el océano una semana atrás. Me preguntaba cómo era que algunos de los marineros llevaban años navegando, si ante cualquier circunstancia se comportaban como chiquillos temerosos en su primer salto de obstáculos.

Farfullé un "patético" y giré para dirigirme a mi camarote, la tormenta había apaciguado, tal vez podría recuperar el sueño perdido de las últimas treinta y seis horas. Sólo dos marineros sufrían por sus lesiones, así que el barco no estaría del todo desatendido.

_Aunque con tripulantes demasiado estúpidos y patéticos habría que reconsiderar mi decisión_. Sin embargo, me encontraba exhausto, había trabajado como un peón para asegurarme que la tempestad no ocasionara perdidas lamentables y deseaba recostarme en el lecho para sumergirme en un merecido sueño.

Dejé la proa del barco y caminé por la parte lateral de la embarcación, sobre babor (1), escuchando las gotas de agua repiquetear contra el casco de madera y sintiendo cómo llegaban hasta mi cuerpo y rostro, humedeciendo mi camisa blanca que, de cualquier forma, ya se había visto afectada con las lluvias de ayer.

Bajé las escaleras que llevaban al nivel inferior y allí empujé la puerta que daba acceso a los compartimientos, donde me crucé con mi hombre de confianza, segundo al mando. —Preciso que todo esté en orden, Vilhelm —indiqué con voz gruesa, él colocó su brazo sobre mi hombro para darme una palmada amistosa. Llevábamos conociéndonos algún tiempo, desde el internado, y él, junto con mi buen amigo Georg, eran los únicos que tenían permitida tal familiaridad conmigo.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con firmeza. —Siempre haces un buen trabajo, Hans. Yo me encargo de todo. —Se apartó de mí y avanzó hasta la salida, chisteando la melodía de una de esas ridículas canciones entonadas por los niños —y los marineros— en honor a las guerras entre Ingland y Francea el siglo pasado, _Mambrú se fue a la guerra_.

Dejé escapar una risa burlona y llegué hasta mi camarote, el más amplio de todo el barco, inevitablemente repitiendo en mi cabeza la tonada de la canción. Abrí la puerta y me abstuve de mascullar en voz alta; al prohibir que entraran sin mi autorización, todos los artículos que no estaban sujetos seguían desperdigados en el suelo de madera, en espera de unas manos que los recogieran. Me incliné y cogí lo más importante, que eran los documentos que llevaría a mi abuelo; recordé haberlos dejado en la mesa a medio analizar porque la tormenta había azotado y mi prioridad fue salir con vida.

Anudé los documentos con el listón rojo que estuvo en el suelo y avancé hasta la mesa para guardarlos en el cajón, de haber sido importantes habrían ido debajo de la tabla floja que quedaba oculta por la cama, un pequeño compartimiento secreto ajeno a los ojos de otros. Con mi pie pateé una de las sábanas blancas que se habían caído del lecho, dejándolas lo más cerca posible para cuando fuera a acostarme, con la idea de que sólo estiraría mi brazo para tenerlas.

Buscando relajarme, fui a un armario y extraje una botella de whisky y un vaso.

Serví la bebida y llevé el vaso a mis labios. Sonreí por la aspereza en mi garganta, poco me importaba no haber probado bocado en un día, si iba a terminar borracho, haber disfrutado de un whisky escocés lo habría valido.

Abandoné el vaso en la mesa lateral a mi cama y comencé a despojarme de mis prendas. Desabotoné la camisa y saqué los brazos con rapidez, luego la mandé volar a la silla, y comencé a escuchar el goteo insistente del agua en el suelo; me despojé de las botas y bajé mis pantalones, para sólo quedar con mis calzones blancos.

Coloqué los pantalones sobre la cómoda y nuevamente cogí el vaso, llevándolo a mi boca.

De repente, un escalofrío me recorrió; los vellos de mi piel se erizaron y sentí mis dientes castañear. Con escepticismo miré a través del ojo de buey, era imposible que estuviéramos muy cerca de las Islas del Sur o que nos hubiéramos desviado en demasía, rumbo a territorios más fríos. Avancé hasta la mesa, coloqué el vaso sobre la madera y desenrollé uno de los mapas del cajón, extendiéndolo para apreciarlo mejor. Nos encontrábamos cerca de Belgak, aún debíamos terminar de rodear Neerlandia para poder llegar a mi reino, no existía explicación plausible para la repentina frialdad que me envolvía.

Negué divertido y serví más whisky, probablemente podría estar comenzando a tener fiebre por la tormenta de ayer y lo único que calentaría mi sangre sería el líquido dorado.

—Necesitas un servicio de calidad, Hans —mascullé y de un sorbo finalicé el contenido del vaso, que volvió al armario en que se encontraba momentos antes. Supuse que mi cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente caliente, por lo que podría dormir.

Sin otro pensamiento, me recosté en el lecho, recogí las sábanas y cerré los ojos.

Sin embargo, el frío aún no se había ido.

.

Me desperté en medio de las sombras y asumí que el ocaso había caído durante mi sueño; a tientas busqué el reloj del bolsillo que había bajo mi almohada y, con la iluminación de la luna, pude distinguir eran las ocho. Había dormido sólo cuatro horas, pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan fresco como en las mañanas en que montaba a Sitron, costumbre que obviamente cesaba por los interludios en el mar, como el actual; tres meses habían pasado desde mi última estancia en mi reino, que se extenderían a tres y medio si teníamos otro impedimento en altamar.

Decidí que debía dar un paseo fuera, para corroborar que todo siguiera en orden; me describían como demasiado meticuloso, pero serlo en diferentes ámbitos era provechoso, no existían detalles nimios, todo podía llegar a ser en beneficio propio y no había que desaprovechar oportunidades. No cuando tenías hermanos mayores que saldrían mejor beneficiados que tú en la vida.

De manera lenta me coloqué la prenda bajo mi cintura, la camisa seguía humedecida y no me apetecía buscar otra entre mis pertenencias, sólo iba a dar un pequeño paseo en un barco colmado de hombres. Apostaba porque la noche de verano no fuera lo suficientemente fría, e incapaz de provocarme alguna afectación.

Salí de mi camarote y escuché algunos de los ronquidos provenientes de los compartimientos vecinos, ocupados por tres o cuatro hombres cada uno. Reconocí lo escandalosos que podían llegar a ser los tripulantes, y no sólo cuando se hallaban despiertos. Golpeé una pared riéndome por la exclamación dentro y continué mi camino.

Ascendí a cubierta, siendo recibido por la apacible noche, cuya quietud sólo se veía interrumpida por el momentáneo sonido de las olas. Agradecí que la temperatura no fuera muy alta y determiné que el frío de horas atrás fue sólo porque aún me encontraba mojado.

Llegué a popa y comencé a subir la escalera que llevaba a la cabina con el timón. Sonreí con petulancia al pasar al costado de un marinero, cuyos ojos se cerraban durante momentos. Me abstuve de patearle las botas, el hombre era agresivo y durante la somnolencia podría reaccionar violentamente teniéndome como objetivo, sin reparar que yo era su Almirante.

Mañana le haría limpiar los suelos de todo el barco por dormirse cuando tenía guardia.

Empujé la compuerta de la cabina y Georg me recibió con un asentimiento de cabeza, apartando la vista del libro entre sus piernas. _Malnacido castaño_. Podría estar activo a la hora que fuera. Bostecé inevitablemente y arqueé una ceja.

—¿Has olvidado que comandas el barco? —inquirí con sorna, ubicándome en la banca de madera en que se encontraba sentado, a un metro del lustrado timón de madera, tallado en Parizce por unos ingleses, _irónico_. Tras de mí quedó el mapa del continente europeo, en donde se mostraban los territorios en que el barco había ido en esta ocasión. Portuguel, Espagn, y el suroeste de Ingland, todos tachados después de haber sido recorridos.

Georg cabeceó divertido, mirando con fingida indignación la pose de calma que tomé al cruzar mis piernas.

—No temo al naufragio, Almirante, ¿tú sí? —Realizó un doblez en el borde inferior de la página de su delgado libro, _In vino veritas_. Filosofía, reconocí chasqueando la lengua—. Pensé que eras otro _Juan Sin Miedo_ (2) —continuó con gracia, sin darle importancia a su falta de sueño. Me asombraba su actitud, una persona que no ha dormido el tiempo que debía se encontraría de pésimo humor, pero él no daba atisbo de tenerlo, o era muy bueno disimulándolo.

—Mejor lárgate a dormir, Georg —mascullé, quizá él era quien hacía competencia con el tiempo en que yo no me había recostado. Con más de treinta horas despierto era admirable que Georg permaneciera activo y leyendo, supuse que su tiempo breve en el ejército le había servido para amoldarse a la vigilia; aunque ese tiempo no correspondiera a la actitud que tenía para con la vida en general, o sus gustos literarios.

—Como ordenes —respondió dejando el libro bajo su brazo; señaló un objeto en la banca y salió tomando el mismo camino que yo había seguido minutos atrás. Volteé y me fijé que había dejado una naranja. La tomé y busqué la navaja en mi bolsillo para comenzar a pelarla, sintiéndome hambriento después de muchas horas sin alimento.

Corté un gajo y lo llevé a mi boca, preguntándome cuánto tiempo llevaba sin consumir un buen plato de comida. Quizá más de dos días, pues ahora con el retraso debíamos cuidar nuestro suministro de alimentos antes de llegar a casa.

Dirigí una mirada al frente del barco corroborando que no hubiera algún imprevisto y volví a cortar un nuevo gajo, lamentándome por no consumir algo más substancial, pero mi estómago ya estaba acostumbrado a comidas frugales por las muchas veces que había estado en el mar.

Mordí la naranja y me detuve en seco.

Un aire helado inundó la cabina, empañando los vidrios con levedad.

Mi piel se erizó. Me recorría la misma sensación de la tarde, una incomodidad en los miembros de mi cuerpo, que reprochaban verse expuestos a una temperatura baja. Mis dientes castañeaban como en la tarde, pero ahora mi cuerpo se estremecía con pequeños espasmos.

Nuevamente había frío, mas estaba seguro que no nos encontrábamos muy al norte, y en pleno verano no había posibilidad que las temperaturas bajaran tanto. Ni siquiera de noche.

Me paré soltando la naranja y guardando la navaja, me aproximé al vidrio y pasé mi mano para quitar lo empañado, pero antes de tomar el timón algo llamó mi atención. Algo que no había estado allí minutos antes.

Una espesa niebla se esparcía sobre el mar, entorpeciendo mi visión de lo que había después. Era blanca, no muy translúcida, al punto de que si llegaba hasta nosotros nos encontraríamos tan a deriva que ni las lámparas nos permitirían seguir avanzando con seguridad. Una niebla así era un gran temor para un marinero, le llenaba de inquietud, por la impotencia de verse obligado a someterse a ella.

Parecía que la madre naturaleza nos daba un claro mensaje. No quería que saliéramos vivos de este viaje.

Miré la niebla atentamente. —Maldi-ta se-ea, ¿de d-dón-de sa-saliste? —proferí en voz baja, notando que podía ver mi aliento frente a mí.

Así que de ahí provenía el frío.

Pero, ¿qué era? Estaba imposibilitado de hallar una respuesta desde el sitio en que me encontraba, ni siquiera yendo a la punta del barco podría estar lo suficientemente cerca para averiguar qué ocurría. Sin embargo, me encontré caminando exactamente hasta ese lugar, bajando la escalera y esquivando al marinero dormido.

Nadie más debía de estar despierto, de lo contrario estarían lanzando maldiciones contra lo que sea que estuviera ocasionando el frío.

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al límite del barco, atento a esa espesa niebla que se esparcía con rapidez acercándose a nosotros. Me apoyé en la barandilla, conteniéndome para no inclinarme porque caería al agua, sin la oportunidad de sostenerme del bauprés.

Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Qué era eso?

De pronto, una dulce voz llegó a mis oídos, su dueño… _su dueña_ estaba cantando.

_Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote,_

_triste aquel día en que dejé de verte;_

_mis ojos te buscan y no te encuentran._

_Ven cariño, que te espero._

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, su voz era una leve caricia, era tenue, fina, como la de una nodriza adormeciéndote a la hora de dormir, embriagante, hechizante. Tranquila para una apacible noche.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean_

_y nadie nos acecha._

_Cuando somos libres y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote._

_Siendo parte de mí…_

Pero las palabras de su canción eran estremecedoras, daban a entender que dos amantes querían reunirse, y al mismo tiempo me hacían pensar que escondían un mensaje más oscuro.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando los monstruos no nos buscan,_

_nos protegen, nos aíslan._

_Nos corrompen._

Un secreto, algo prohibido.

_Oscuro_.

_Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote,_

_haciéndote parte de mí._

_Dejando que la noche nos rodee…_

En los mares, la existencia de las sirenas era comentada por los tripulantes que hacían guardias nocturnas, por marineros que frecuentaban las tabernas, incluso por los altos mandos que visitaban los casinos de categoría. Seres hermosos con seductor cuerpo de mujer pero cola de pez, seres de belleza sin igual que engañaban a los navegantes con su dulce voz, tentándolos para introducirse al agua y aprovecharse ellos, seduciéndolos y provocando tempestades. Si nos encontrábamos con una de ellas… Si _me_ encontraba con una de ellas…

No podía permitirme ser escéptico ahora que había escuchado el canto de una mujer en medio del mar, cuando no divisaba ninguna embarcación. Ahora que la niebla se encontraba frente a mi barco.

Tragué saliva mirando a mi alrededor por alguna salida, pero la niebla comenzaba a rodearnos como una capa protectora, envolviéndonos no bajo su calor, sino un helado manto. Suavemente el agua nos había mecido hasta dejarnos en medio de ella.

Sentía el frío recorriendo mi ser, pensando en los últimos minutos de vida que me restaban si las historias eran ciertas. Ninguno de mis hombres estaba despierto, no había otro testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo era yo, y lo que fuera que me hacía compañía entre toda esta niebla.

El frío aumentaba, pero me veía imposibilitado de frotar mis manos, con el miedo de que si me soltaba de la barandilla, un movimiento brusco me haría caer al agua.

Entrecerré más mis ojos y de pronto vi una silueta a metros de distancia, indudablemente su cuerpo era de mujer, pero no estaba sumergida en el mar, parecía flotar unos centímetros sobre él, como sólo sería posible en un ser sobrenatural.

Pero no, presté más atención y me percaté que caminaba con lentitud sobre el agua. No existía la cola de pez, tenía largas piernas como cualquier mujer, y un cabello largo que caía quizá hasta su cintura, que se agitaba con el aire frío que nos rodeaba.

Ella era mi fin.

Esa criatura andante era mi fin.

Mas no se diría hacia mí, hacia mi barco. Iba hacia norte, con la cabeza en alto, en un andar elegante, un vaivén de caderas que habría provocado la tentación de cualquier hombre que presumiera de serlo.

¿Así eran realmente las sirenas?

—¿Qu-ué e-eres? —me encontré pronunciando sin poder evitarlo, maldiciéndome internamente, porque podría haber pasado desapercibido para… _ella_.

Escuché una risa suave, que estremeció todo mi cuerpo, sonaba tétrica. Demasiado. Su cuerpo se detuvo y noté que el viento frío también lo hacía, pero lo más increíble era que distinguía copos de nieve suspendidos en el aire, aún con la niebla.

No había explicación humana para todo esto.

—¿Qué soy? —respondió de vuelta la misma voz melódica que había entonado la canción de momentos atrás. Era un deleite para los oídos una voz como la de ella, suave, cautivadora. Me vi envuelto en su hechizo.

Comenzó a reír, pero ahora su risa era como hecha por un instrumento musical de viento, acompasada, controlada, débil. Como si no encontrara sentido a cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando.

—No lo sé —continuó, y me contagió el tono triste con el que sonó, aunque una corazonada me dijo que era mentira—, algunos podrían considerarme un monstruo, otros un ser sin comparación. ¿Qué crees tú? —interrogó con verdadero interés, algo en su forma de preguntar me lo indicaba, pero no sabría precisar qué. No podía pensar con claridad teniéndola cerca.

Permanecí elucubrando unos instantes. —No te conozco, no tengo idea —dije apoyando mis antebrazos en la barandilla de madera. Agradeciendo que ahora el frío no me impidiera pronunciar bien mis palabras. —Nunca me había cruzado con alguien como tú. No puedo opinar sin conocerte.

—Eres muy considerado —agradeció ella riendo levemente, dejándome entrever que realmente se sentía agradecida por mis palabras—, el primero que no me dice que soy un monstruo teniéndome tan cerca. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hans, ¿por qué habrían de llamarte monstruo? —pregunté aprovechando el interés que tuvo en mí, intrigado por lo que fuera ella. Cerré los ojos bufando, _debería preguntarle su nombre también_.

De repente la niebla dejó de esparcirse alrededor del barco, y empezó a volver a ella. Los copos de nieve también lo hicieron, ella partía, dejándome a salvo.

—Porque dicen que hago cosas malas, Hans. Aunque nunca lo he creído así. Los monstruos matan a sus iguales. Yo no lo he hecho. Debo de irme, ya me he detenido mucho tiempo. Buen viaje, espero que llegues a tu destino sin _otras complicaciones_—. Volvió a avanzar alejándose del barco, pero debía saber una cosa antes.

—¡Espera! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, sin el frío podía permitírmelo—, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

Pasaron unos segundos y pensé que había sido en vano mi atrevimiento, pero ella se detuvo nuevamente y llegué a distinguí el girar de su rostro.

Sus párpados se levantaron y un destello apareció donde se encontraban sus ojos.

—Elsa —reveló y alzó su mano, de la que despidió una brisa fría que movió mi barco.

Busqué la barandilla con rapidez y me sostuve con fuerza.

Pero al alzar mi rostro de nuevo Elsa había desaparecido.

La neblina y el frío junto con ella.

No obstante, en el dorso de mi mano había un pequeño copo de nieve dorado, que se destruyó con una explosión de luz y escarcha.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Elsa**

**.**

_Salí al jardín un poco feliz y un poco triste, mami me acababa de decir que ya no habría nieve, que ahora era tiempo para que las florecitas salieran._

_A mí me gustaba más la nieve. Como la que yo hacía._

_Reí divertida y moví mi manita queriendo ver un muñeco de nieve, pero no lo hice porque vi a una señora con cabello amarillo y un bonito vestido azul salir de atrás de un árbol._

_—Hola —saludó viniendo a mí. La miré enojada. Papi me decía siempre que no podía hacer nieve si había alguien que no conocía._

_—Hola. —Abrí los ojos con miedo y tapé mi boca. Papi y mami decían que no hablara con personas que no conocía. Me di la vuelta para entrar al castillo, la señora Gerda me había dicho que saliera porque iban a sacar a mi hermanito o hermanita de mami y yo no podía ver. Pero yo quería ver cómo hacían para que saliera de la panza de mami._

_—No te vayas —dijo la señora de cabello amarillo y vestido azul bonito. —Conozco tu secreto, que haces nieve. Yo también puedo hacer algo parecido. ¿Quieres verlo?_

_Sonreí y me volteé feliz. —¿Puedes hacer nieve? —Volví a tapar mi boca._

_—¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? —preguntó poniendo su rodilla en el pasto. Me sonrió y vi sus dientes blancos. Era bonita. —¿No te dejan hablar con extraños? —Moví mi cabeza diciendo que no. —Bueno, pues si te digo mi nombre y tú me dices el tuyo ya no seremos extrañas. No conocemos el nombre de los extraños. _

_Sus ojos azules me miraban mucho. Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo._

_—Me llamo Agnes, no puedo hacer nieve, pero sí otra cosa. Después de que me digas tu nombre te enseño, ¿cómo te llamas? —Vi otra sonrisa._

_—Soy la princesa Elsa de Arrendel —repetí lo que papi me decía siempre._

_—¡Una princesa! Qué honor, su Alteza —me dijo bajando la cabeza como hacían los señores que veían a papá. —Ahora te mostraré qué puedo hacer. _

_Puso su mano cerca de mi nariz y sonrió otra vez. Abrí los ojos y sentí que algo en mi cabeza se movía. Luego vi mi listón azul llegar hasta su mano._

_Aplaudí feliz. ¡También hacía magia!_

_—¿Te gustó? —Moví mi cabeza diciendo que sí. —Qué bueno, enséñame qué puedes hacer tú._

_Moví mi mano y pensé en la nieve. Sentí algo en mi mano y la señora Agnes aplaudió feliz._

_—¡Muy bien!, ¿quieres ver qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —La señora me dio su mano para que la tomara. —Daremos un paseo —dijo y no le di mi mano. —No te preocupes, Elsa. Te digo un secreto, soy amiga de tu papi Adgar y tu mami Idun. Quiero ser tu amiga también, vamos a jugar mientras buscan a tu hermanito o hermanita, ¿damos ese paseo y jugamos? _

_Vi su mano antes de darle mi mano. Era amiga de mi papi y mi mami. No era una extraña._

_—Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntas, Elsa —escuché antes de que empezara a decir palabras raras. —Ya lo verás —dijo cuando el jardín del castillo desapareció._

**ω**

Dirigí mi mirada al soleado horizonte, cuestionándome el porqué de no aparecer simplemente en Arendelle, en vez de tomar el camino largo andando a pie.

Era estúpido que estuviera recurriendo a algo tan insignificante como la caminata cuando podía haber estado demostrando la grandeza de mis poderes, lo que una simple joven era capaz de hacer con el control del hielo y la nieve.

Lo que muchos temían.

Pero secretamente deseaban poseer.

Resultaban patéticos cuando veían con envidia cómo un solo movimiento de mi dedo podía hacer creaciones en extremo hermosas y que no podían aspirar a hacer. Pero más patética era la forma en que sus rostros se contraían del miedo con solo mirarme, escuchar de mí o verme actuar.

_Aunque no todos_.

Por primera vez me había encontrado con uno que no se amedrentó con tenerme cerca, sino que incluso se aventuró a saber de mí.

El tal Hans era un hombre de lo más extraño.

Me había dejado intrigada el encuentro de ayer por la noche en medio del mar. Cuando había visto el barco cerca durante la tarde los quise desviar de mi camino haciéndoles un poco de oleaje, pero inteligentemente habían podido manejarlo y continuaron su camino, así que había decidido divertirme llegada la noche.

Casi nunca tenía oportunidades para admirarme de lo mucho que había aprendido de mis poderes todos estos años. De regocijarme con la manera en que la angustia se acumulaba en la gente y les hacía cometer actos insensatos que pensaban les ayudarían a resolver la situación y deshacerse de mí.

Eran muy ingenuos.

Y yo muy humilde, _siempre_ tenía oportunidades para probar mis habilidades, y cuando se presentaba otra nueva ocasión la aprovechaba sin miramientos.

_La estúpida de Agnes me había enseñado tan bien._

Llegada la noche, me había aproximado más a la embarcación y comenzado con mi entretenimiento, con sólo suspirar los había dejado atrapados en la niebla. Un pequeño movimiento de mi índice había descendido la temperatura y un giro de mi mano había provocado que los copos de nieve aparecieran completando el lindo panorama. Había sido aburrido porque nadie se había alterado, y simplemente había querido dejarlos congelarse y sumergirse en el mar sin dejar rastro.

Hasta que ese Hans había aparecido.

Él no había podido verme bien, me había asegurado que la niebla fuera muy densa y le fuera imposible distinguirme, pero yo sí había sido capaz de observarlo.

Era un hombre en su veintena, alto, con buen porte, atlético, de tez blanca aunque tostada por el sol, de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Un descripción sencilla, ¿qué más debía decir de él?, no me interesaba en lo absoluto su aspecto.

Aunque… quizá los estándares de belleza de la sociedad europea podrían catalogarlo como apuesto, bien parecido.

Pero lo que había atraído mi atención al verlo de reojo fue la arrogancia que desprendió con su barbilla por lo alto y la firmeza de sus hombros a pesar del frío que le había hecho temblar aunque no lo quisiera.

Esa clase de hombre bien podría haber tenido alguna habilidad mágica y ser digno de respeto. Había notado que tenía el carácter para poseer un poder.

Era una lástima para él no tener ningún don.

Y una _desafortunada_ suerte para el mundo, porque podría haber hecho mucho.

Fueron su valentía y su interés los que me orillaron a no darle muerte a alguien. _Por primera vez._

Nunca había titubeado con las seis personas a las que había matado.

En este momento los demás tripulantes deberían estar agradecidos con él, porque este amanecer podrían haber estado dentro del estómago de un tiburón.

Reí en voz alta imaginándome sus gritos de dolor cuando los afilados dientes de la bestia marina atravesaran sus miembros.

Aunque habría sido mucho mejor que sus cuerpos se tornaran azules del frío y los latidos de sus corazones cesaran en el mismo momento. Nunca había intentado dar muerte a muchas personas a la vez. Habría sido interesante probarlo.

Debí haberlos desaparecido sin considerar al pelirrojo, ahora no estaría creando historias en mi mente, sino rememorando lo ocurrido.

Me encogí de hombros desdeñosa, ya eso era pasado, lo que tenía que hacer era enfocarme en el futuro, llegar a Arendelle, presenciar cómo la _princesita_ _menor_ estaba tomándose su papel de reina después de la muerte de sus padres.

Probar sus capacidades como gobernante.

No tenía pensado arrebatarle el trono que "por derecho me pertenecía", porque un reino era una posesión mediocre para mí, que poseía algo mucho mejor. Pero quería divertirme un rato con los súbditos, _ver hasta dónde podían soportar el frío_.

Cómo suplicarían por sus vidas y las acciones que harían para tratar de detenerme.

Aparté la mirada del horizonte y di otro paso sobre el agua, congelándola con mi pie para poder seguir avanzando sin hundirme. Era aburrido estar en el mar, pero era la segunda manera más rápida de llegar a Arendelle sin contratiempos. Tener que atravesar calles atestadas con insignificantes humanos me repugnaba, cruzarme con algún barco no era nada en comparación, engañarlos resultaría demasiado fácil.

Bajé la vista y me encontré con que debajo de mi superficie de hielo los peces de colores se arremolinaban interesados en quien fuera que pudiera andar sobre ellos. Inevitablemente ellos me recordaron a mis años viviendo en Francea con Agnes, donde la cabaña cerca de la playa me daba la libertad de salir y sentarme a contemplar el atardecer sentada en una roca, con los pececillos nadando alrededor de mis pies, haciéndome cosquillas.

Año tras año, durante los cinco que habíamos vivido allí, me había encontrado haciendo lo mismo. _Fue pacífico_, determiné, pero no tenía la menor idea de por qué, sólo había tenido esa rutina hasta los diez, antes de que Agnes y yo nos mudáramos a Germandell.

Pateé el suelo con mi zapatilla de hielo y los peces huyeron atemorizados, así era mejor, me distraían.

Observé a mi alrededor dando un suspiro, estaba un poco fastidiada de andar en el Mar del Norte sin algo en qué ocuparme, sólo veía gaviotas, nubes, agua y ocasionales aletas de tiburones.

—Es aburrido —solté suspirando hondamente, sintiéndome tentada a simplemente aparecerme en Arendelle y desistir de este viaje por mar. No estaba resultado como esperaba, había creído que por ser comienzos de verano podría haber muchos barcos que me servirían de distracción. Pero nada.

—¡Elsa! —llamó una voz aguda tras de mí y viendo de reojo me fijé que aparecía el estúpido de Olaf, corriendo para alcanzarme. Probablemente yo le llevaba medio kilómetro de ventaja.

—Otra vez ese maldito muñeco —musité continuando mi camino. Cuando me dije que era aburrido, no esperaba que la criatura que me hacía compañía desde niña volviera a darme alcance. Pensé que dejarlo en las costas de Ingland había servido, pero me podía dar cuenta ahora que no fue así.

Tal vez ni un océano de distancia servía con él.

—¡Elsa, espera! —gritó y su voz sonó más cercana a mí. Al ser, lamentablemente, una creación mía, la superficie bajo él podía congelarse para permitirle avanzar.

Todas las veces que había tratado de impedirlo no rindieron frutos, él tenía cierta ventaja por ser parte de la _Reina de las Nieves_.

Aceleré el paso riéndome, haciéndome la desentendida. Indiferente a sus patéticos alaridos de esperarlo. Si tanto interés tenía en llegar a mí, iba a hacerlo. _Siempre lo lograba_, recordé con ironía.

Y, ratificando mi predicción, llegó hasta mi lado. Parecía querer recuperar un aire que _no necesitaba_.

—¡Guau! Hasta que llego, fue un largo camino —dijo animado, apenas y le dirigí una breve mirada. No necesitaba verlo otra vez para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente tenía sus brazos sobre su rostro blanco de nieve, su torcida nariz de zanahoria elevada mirando al cielo y su boca amplia formando una sonrisa, dejando ver el estúpido diente de conejo que sobresalía de ella. Sus ojos negros estarían buscándome para recibir mi aprobación y sus delgadas cejas se encontrarían hacia arriba, en gesto de admiración. —Debiste esperarme y habríamos podido admirar todo juntos, las pequeñitas gaviotas aprendiendo a volar junto con sus madres, los delfines saltando y haciendo esos adorables sonidos de eh, eh, eh.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a peinar mi cabello con una trenza, admirando el brillo que el sol le daba a las puntas.

—Y…y, ¡familias! Todas disfrutando de un verano en la playa, ¡fue maravilloso! —exclamó y lo miré fijamente, deteniéndome en medio del mar.

—¡Entonces te hubieras quedado ahí de una buena vez y hubieras desaparecido de mi vida, maldecido muñeco! —espeté soltando mi cabello, alzando mis brazos exasperada—. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no quiero verte, tenerte cerca, escucharte. ¡Quiero que desaparezcas! Eres un estorbo, si pudiera eliminarte lo haría, pero eres un estúpido ser mágico y rompería el juramento. Y aunque me atreviera a romperlo no desaparecerías, ¡cuántas veces no lo intenté antes! ¡Déjame en paz de una vez!

Continué caminando impasible a la mirada anhelante que me dirigió, no pasaría ni un minuto y volvería a andar a mi lado, mis palabras nunca tenían efecto en él, lo cual estaba llevándome al borde del hastío.

—Muy bien. —Escucharlo nuevamente a mi costado me hizo bufar, su tono alegre era un castigo para mí, era tan pueril que me avergonzaba haberlo creado en primer lugar—. Iremos en silencio hasta Arendelle. ¡Ya quiero conocer a Anna en persona! Se veía tan bonita esa vez que la viste en el hielo. Y como reina debe ser muy buena, seguramente los habitantes la quieren mucho. ¿Qué haremos cuando la veamos?

Extendí mi mano derecha y di un giro con ella.

Su grito de asombro siempre que lo mandaba a volar era lo único que soportaba de él.

**ω**

_Caí al piso y comencé a llorar. —¡Quiero a mi mami! —dije junto a la señora Agnes, que rió feo, como siempre hacía cuando le decía eso—. ¡A mi papi!, ¡A mi hermanito o hermanita! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! —La señora Agnes siguió comiendo en la mesa y jalé su vestido verde. —¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! —grité y le pegué en la pierna, viendo que mi magia apareció ahí. —¡Eres mala! ¡Quiero a mi mami!_

_Sentí su mano en carita, apretando fuerte, me dolía mucho._

_—¡Escúchame bien mocosa! Nunca volverás a ver a tu mami, a partir de hoy yo seré tu mami, ¿entendiste? Si eres una buena niña no seré mala contigo, pero si no lo eres, no dudes que te pegaré._

_Mi carita me dolía, pero la moví de arriba abajo. —Ahora come. Por ser tan buena te daré chocolate después._

_Me senté y ella me dio un beso en mi mejilla, acariciando mi cabeza aunque no me gustaba._

_—De cualquier forma, en unos meses comenzarás a olvidarlos, y en un par de años no sabrás quiénes son —dijo con voz bajita. —¡Pero mira allá, Elsa! —gritó y se paró hasta donde había un lugar con fuego, papi había dicho cheminea. Miré a un muñeco de nieve. —¡Una creación tuya!_

_—¡Hola! —El muñequito movió sus manitas y reí feliz. Era chistoso. —¡No tengo nombre!_

_—¡Olaf! —grité parándome y corriendo hasta Olaf. —¡Eres Olaf! ¡Mi papi y yo te hicimos!_

_—Perfecto, Elsa. Ahora será la primera gran prueba de tus poderes —dijo la señora Agnes. Olaf y yo la miramos. ¿Prueba?, ¿qué era una prueba?_

_Abrí mis ojos cuando levantó a Olaf y lo puso cerca del fuego. —¡No! —gritamos los dos. Estaba diciendo adiós. ¡Se iba a ir! ¡No quería que se fuera!_

_—Veamos qué harás para impedirlo._

_Corrí y puse mis manitas en Olaf._

_Él tuvo una luz azul en su cuerpo y la señora Agnes lo soltó al suelo, yo lo abracé y él me dio un abrazo._

_—Buen comienzo, Elsa. Tu amigo Olaf no desaparecerá nunca. —La señora Agnes se puso en su rodilla y tocó mi mano. —Te permitiré quedártelo, sólo si me dices mamá._

_—Mi mami se llama…_

_—No, Elsa. Yo seré tu nueva mami. Si no quieres que Olaf se vaya, me dirás mamá._

_Vi a Olaf, y le di un beso._

_—Sí, mami —dije y ella hizo una sonrisa bonita, aunque otras veces hacía una que se veía feo._

_—Así se hace, hija. Pero a Olaf le falta una nariz—. Puso su mano frente a ella y desde la mesa se acercó una zanahoria. La puso en la cara de Olaf y reí porque se veía chistoso. —Ya está perfecto, la primera creación de la _Reina de las Nieves_._

**ω**

Contemplé Arendelle con una sonrisa ladina, expectante de lo que ocurriría en mi tiempo aquí.

El castillo se imponía sobre todo el territorio, ocupaba por lo menos la cuarta parte de todo el reino —si contaba las montañas. Sus altos muros de piedra grisácea, desgastada y amarillenta por el tiempo, resguardaban el tesoro más grande de la Familia Real, el único miembro que continuaría la línea dinástica, que cumpliría su tonto propósito de casarse, dar un heredero y gobernar hasta que la vida se le fuera de las manos, el único miembro que sólo serviría para estar al frente de un reino, pero del que dependía totalmente.

Las torres seguramente estaban para demostrar a los habitantes que el dominio de todo estaba en quien era dueño y señor de ellas, porque sus grandes tamaños obligaban a que la vista de cualquier humano recorriera su —no tan inmensa— altura y su grosor, sintiéndose como un pequeño renacuajo a los pies de semejante muestra de poder. _Para mí no era nada impresionante_. Pero también las torres esconderían los secretos más profundos del castillo, los calabozos, y todas las personas que alguna vez terminaron allí, temporalmente o de por vida; y la vigilancia, que había visto cosas ajenas a los ojos de quienes resguardaban, y cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre "justificada" por un bien mayor.

Desvié la vista de los tejados verduzcos y de las banderas con los colores del reino —púrpura, verde y amarillo—, y continué mi inspección siguiendo el camino de piedra que conectaba al pueblito con el castillo, riéndome divertida de lo diminutas que eran las casas en comparación con el hogar de la reina.

Eran simples pocilgas de piedra y madera, desaliñadas, que con suerte soportarían un frío invierno, no guardarían calor ni con las patéticas chimeneas que sobresalían en sus techos. Detrás de las pocilgas se extendía la primera montaña con la cumbre nevada y creí que era lo único bello que había en este ridículo reino.

Decidiendo que el punto en que me encontraba era el último que podría hacer a pie para no atraer toda la atención de una sola vez, me concentré en desaparecer del mar.

Y lo hice, envuelta en una lluvia de escarcha y un remolino de nieve.

.

Aparecí tras una de las últimas pocilgas, que se presumía abandonada, buscando a mi alrededor algún posible testigo. Negué desilusionada al ver que nadie parecía andar por allí. Aunque la falta de grito bien podría haberme dicho que ninguna persona había acudido al lugar, además de mí.

Fruncí mis labios pensando en que había perdido mi oportunidad de comenzar a sembrar el temor en Arendelle con una muerte extraña casi al final de la tarde. Ya habría otra ocasión, ahora debía desaparecer mi fino vestido de hielo y encontrar un sitio en el cual adquirir un poco de alimento, años atrás había descubierto que no necesitaba ingerirlos con la frecuencia de un ser vivo común, pero después de días sin él requería siquiera un poco de chocolate, del que me había vuelto adicta gracias a la estúpida de Agnes. (También había notado que la incomodidad sanitaria femenina había desaparecido).

Con pena incliné mi cabeza e hice dar giros a mi índice derecho, deshaciendo poco a poco el vestido brillante que cubría mi cuerpo, desde la larga falda que caía con libertad desde las caderas, hasta la parte superior hecha de copos de nieve, que finalizaba con un cuello alto. Con molestia, observé la prenda sencilla que se revelaba bajo mi vestido. Las mangas largas de escarcha daban paso a unas cortas de muselina verde, como todo el vestido, que sólo se sujetaba al busto, dejándolo a la vista levemente por el bajo escote.

Bufé irritada y busqué una moneda de baja denominación en el pequeño bolsillo —no llamaría todavía la atención "tomándolo sin permiso"—, pero al dar un paso para ir al camino principal reí divertida, percatándome que seguía con las zapatillas de hielo. Di dos golpes a la piedra del suelo y explotaron después de un leve crujido, dejando unas minúsculas zapatillas marrón de tacón bajo en su lugar.

Me dispuse a avanzar nuevamente, pero me detuve cuando vi a un hombre joven llegar a donde yo me encontraba. Él apoyó su hombro en la pared de piedra de la pocilga a mi derecha y sus ojos negros me recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

Enarqué una ceja y me crucé de brazos, imaginándome la clase de pensamientos indecorosos que estarían recorriendo su cabeza. Los hombres eran seres despreciables, principalmente aquellos que sólo buscaban pasar su vida complaciéndose en la cama.

La mirada lasciva de éste expresaba que eso era lo único que quería. Seguramente su gordura le había ocasionado desprecios de las mujeres y su pobreza no le permitía pagar a una para darle placer.

Aunque imaginaba que en el puritano Arendelle, diferente a Ingland y Francea, y muchos otros reinos europeos, no habría alguna "casa de citas".

—¿Qué hace una campesina tan sola en un lugar abandonado? —preguntó él aproximándose a mí con cautela, ingenuamente creyéndome su presa—. Una muchacha tan bonita no debería andar sin compañía, pero, ahora que te veo más de cerca, no recuerdo verte antes. No olvido la cara de una muchacha tan linda, ¿no eres de Arendelle? —Llegó hasta mí y alzó su brazo con intención de tocar mi rostro.

Así que este puritano lugar no tenía personajes tan decentes como quería aparentar.

Su repugnante mano se posó en mi mejilla y yo sonreí de lado por su atrevimiento. —Estás muy fría… ¿te gustaría que Frer te diera de su calor?

Solté una carcajada que le hizo retroceder con miedo, frunciendo su ceño profusamente. Yo di un paso hacia él, imitando su acción anterior, pero sólo colocando la punta de mi dedo en su pómulo.

Tal vez mi mirada inexpresiva le aturdió, porque trastabilló y cayó sentado en el suelo cuando quiso poner más distancia entre los dos.

—¿Qué ocurre, _Frer_, no te agrada el frío? —dije con un ronroneó, apreciando el copo de nieve dorado que apareció en su rostro. Una obra de arte de doce puntas. Afortunadamente tendría un buen uso. —¿A dónde se fue todo tu calor?

—¿Qu-ué qué e-e-er-eres? —tartamudeó arrastrándose por el suelo, como una lombriz rastrera. Asquerosa, débil, patética. Reí nuevamente y su cuerpo tembló notoriamente.

Hice una pequeña reverencia con indolencia. —No creo que importe, _Frer_. —Elevé mi mano y coloqué mi palma hacia arriba, una a una toqué las yemas de mis dedos con mi pulgar y lo miré impávida.

Las puntas de sus manos comenzaron a tornarse azules y sabía con certeza que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo con sus pies. Sus cabellos negros se volvieron blancos y comenzó a temblar más, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo cada vez que la temperatura corporal comenzaba a descender.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en mí y percibí el profundo temor que sentía.

Me sentí rebosante de dicha al saber que era yo quien provocaba tal reacción en esta patética lombriz. Oh, lo feliz que sería haciéndole lo mismo a otro que lo mereciera. Suspiré cuando trató de soltar un grito de auxilio a pesar de que su garganta estaba siendo consumida por el frío.

—Eres un ingenuo, _Frer_ —susurré con gracia, negando con diversión.

Poco a poco sus miembros se volvieron azules y sonreí cuando sentí mi magia llegar a su corazón, que se detuvo con el último suspiro de su dueño.

—Pobre hombre, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?, ¿quieres recuperar tu calor? —dije con burla observando mi trabajo admirada.

Comencé a empuñar mi mano en el aire y una translúcida neblina azul abandonó el cuerpo de _Frer_, dejándolo como estuvo antes, con su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros, sin una huella de que el frío lo había consumido.

Todavía no daría indicios de que yo había sido la causante.

Rodeé su cuerpo y le dirigí una breve mirada antes de internarme en los caminos del pueblo.

Era _mi_ primera muerte en Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

Entré al salón Real del castillo de mi familia, que había pertenecido a la dinastía Westergaard desde hacía más de un siglo, e incluso más tiempo atrás, cuando la última mujer de los Søregaard —el antepasado original de las Islas del Sur— se desposó con mi tata-tara-tatarabuelo paterno.

Divisé en el trono a mi abuelo, que daba alguna reprimenda a uno de los sirvientes, por la cara atemorizada de éste último.

Søren Westergaard III no cambiaría nunca, ni siquiera ahora que estaba en sus últimas como el soberano de las Islas del Sur, había sido criado con los ideales políticos de la Francea de 1780 y se creía con los privilegios del mismísimo _Delfín_ que fue asesinado durante la Revolución.

Y me había transmitido muchas de sus creencias, para su gran orgullo.

Afortunadamente para mi abuelo, ambos éramos hombres sagaces en los negocios, y nuestras _excentricidades_ no suponían algún problema para nuestra riqueza.

Llegué hasta ellos y di una lacónica inclinación de cabeza a mi abuelo, que sonrió arrogantemente y despachó al sirviente con un ademán indiferente.

—¿Qué ha sido ahora, abuelo? —pregunté ubicándome en el trono de terciopelo rojo junto a él, cruzando mis piernas y apoyando mi codo izquierdo en el brazo tallado de oro de la silla. Enarqué una ceja y le miré con diversión. —¿Alguno de tus pañuelos almidonados no fue debidamente anudado en estos meses que estuve ausente?, ¿o la plata de sus utensilios de comida tenía una impureza?, ¿o sus caballos no fueron atendidos como debían?, ¿o no se lustraron sus botas con brandy sino con un escupitajo? —inquirí buscando la respuesta en sus ojos verdes.

Mi abuelo soltó una carcajada, que hizo tintinear las condecoraciones sujetas a su pecho, sobre la chaqueta azul que vestía hoy, del mismo color cobalto que sus pantalones. Llevó una mano hasta su ojo derecho y se limpió una lágrima.

—Has hecho falta en este castillo, muchacho —me dijo inclinándose para darme una palmada en el brazo—. Esos hermanos tuyos son una verdadera desgracia, en especial el mayor de ellos. Es una vergüenza para la casa de Westergaard que vaya a ser el próximo rey cuando abdique el trono en agosto. Si esas estúpidas leyes de nuestros antepasados pudieran ser modificadas tú estarías preparándote para tus obligaciones como soberano.

Reí burlonamente. Desde que tenía doce años había escuchado el mismo discurso de mi abuelo, que desde mi infancia había tomado una gran inclinación por mí, al ser el único de los hijos de mi padre que me le parecía físicamente —y que, según él, era el único que valía la pena.

—¿Otra vez Hugo propuso una estupidez, abuelo? —resolví quitándome los guantes blancos para guardarlos en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta azul.

—Asombrosamente no, sino uno de los bastardos de tu padre. Maldita la hora en que mi único hijo decidió que sus siete hijos ilegítimos fueran reconocidos. Aunque creo que eso se lo tengo que agradecer a mi difunta esposa, qué falta de respeto para tu madre, muchacho.

Me encogí de hombros, si ella lo había tomado bien cuando estuvo viva, ya no podía hacérsele nada. Mas ser el quinto hubiera sido mejor que ocupar el lugar trece.

—¿Y qué fue?, no importa quién, ¿qué se le ocurrió proponer al Consejo?

—¡Un maldito puente que llegue hasta Ingland! —exclamó mi abuelo alzando los brazos y yo estallé en carcajadas, como debieron haber hecho todos los que escucharon la propuesta en primer lugar. Coloqué una mano en mi estómago, mis hermanos era unos imbéciles, quizá sólo uno se salvaba, pero los demás presumían su falta de inteligencia.

—Creo… que me… hubiera… gustado… estar ahí —musité entre risas, conteniéndome para no orinarme.

Mi abuelo rió y negó divertido. —Pero no era para eso que te mandé la nota al muelle para que te presentaras ante mí —dijo y me puse serio, porque se me había hecho extraño el recibimiento.

Él siempre me decía que lo viera al día siguiente de mi llegada, no al momento de pisar tierras sureñas. Brevemente me preguntaba cómo había sido el viaje, pues tenía plena confianza en mí; en lo que se enfrascaba era en hacerme conocedor de los sucesos acaecidos en el reino, lo cual podía ser más adelante, según su opinión. Que me hubiera citado en mi llegada significaba que era un tema importante.

—Me lo imagino, abuelo —admití elevando una ceja inquisidor.

—He encontrado tu oportunidad, Hans —enunció recostándose en el respaldo aterciopelado de su trono, viendo hacia las puertas de madera de la entrada pintadas con una interpretación de _Odiseo _en su reencuentro con _Penélope_, cuando él volvía a casa después de la Guerra de Troya. —De que seas rey —completó mirándome a mí.

Abrí los ojos asombrado, no era un secreto para mi abuelo que yo ansiaba serlo, pero meses atrás medité las oportunidades y decidí que no muchas princesas estaban disponibles, y que mis oportunidades para sólo ser el príncipe consorte de una princesa eran muchas. Por tanto, simplemente me había encogido de hombros y continuado con mis labores de Almirante.

Si ahora había una oportunidad que yo no contemplé, _podría_ considerarla.

—¿Cómo? —cuestioné prestándole toda mi atención, él sonrió de lado.

—La oculta heredera de Arendelle ha salido a la luz esta primavera que pasó y ahora es la reina. Pensábamos que estaría reclusa hasta cumplir los veintiuno, pero no es así. Quizá su Consejo decidió que era digna de una oportunidad, por si los resultados eran los mismos que en Ingland, como con la actual reina Virgina —aseveró mi abuelo en tono confidente, acariciando su la barba blanquecina que cubría su mentón—, ¿qué opinas?

—No es muy joven para mí, aunque si hubieran encontrado a la princesa secuestrada no tendría la sensación de que estaría con una niña —contesté recordando la información más precisa de Arendelle. Había ocurrido cuando yo era un niño de cinco o seis años. La princesa fue raptada, la persona causante había burlado la seguridad del castillo y desde allí se la había llevado. La niña, de la cual no me acordaba el nombre, fue vista por última vez en el jardín, donde la enviaron el día del nacimiento de su hermana.

Nunca la habían recuperado.

Fue un duro golpe para la realeza de Arendelle, pues dos años atrás la sobrina del Rey, la princesa de Corona, había tenido la misma suerte, sólo que ella sí fue encontrada, precisamente el mismo año en que sus tíos fallecieron.

Y los reyes no habían vuelto a ver a su hija.

Una triste historia.

Quizá la reina actual esperaba encontrarla todavía.

—Hubiera esperado para ti una novia más madura que Anna de Arendelle —mi abuelo me sacó de mis pensamientos—, pero será de provecho que ella no haya explorado el mundo desde su nacimiento —manifestó haciendo hincapié en la sobreprotección a la que la princesa menor fue sometida desde su nacimiento, al punto de que nadie la conoció nunca, apenas sabiendo su edad y su nombre—. El dignatario que envié en mi lugar asegura que es bonita, y podría llegar a ser manipulable, aunque esté llena de espíritu. Con certeza podrías enamorarla rápido y ganarle a los pretendientes que seguramente la acechan en estos momentos. Eres mejor partido que muchos. Tienes el respaldo de un reino próspero y todo el apoyo de su rey, obtendrías mucho de mi parte si la desposaras antes de que yo me retire, Hans.

—Estoy seguro de ello abuelo. Entonces, ¿no supongo mal cuando digo que mañana mismo debería partir nuevamente? —inquirí levantándome de su asiento para mirarle de frente. Él asintió con orgullo.

—Eres un muchacho listo, Hans. _Nada te detendrá hasta cumplir tu objetivo_. Espero la buena nueva en menos de un mes, es lo que te queda de tiempo. —Asentí e hice una reverencia, empezando a prepararme para tres semanas de cortejo a la reina de Arendelle.

Me di la vuelta para abandonar el salón, pero las palabras de mi abuelo me detuvieron en seco: —Me pregunto qué habrá sido de la princesa Elsa de Arendelle —dijo para sí, y yo me obligué a seguir andando.

¿Existía alguna posibilidad de que la mujer que me encontré en medio del mar fuera la princesa perdida?

Salí del salón con pasos firmes, que no hicieran notar que estaba sumido en mis cavilaciones. Tenía que pedir a los sirvientes del castillo que prepararan el barco para partir mañana al amanecer, dejaría descansar a mis tripulantes el día de hoy.

Hacían dos semanas desde que había decidido apartar de mis pensamientos esa noche de junio en que me había cruzado con la mujer que dijo llamarse Elsa, que había sido capaz de crear una ventisca fría, controlar una niebla, caminar sobre el agua y embrujarme con su hechizo —al grado de que me pareció haberla soñado en todo este tiempo.

Había decidido que tal vez se hubiera tratado de una alucinación y no hasta ahora no había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Georg y Vilhelm, lo ocurrido. Había quedado pasmado cuando el copo de nieve dorado desapareció y las tres noches siguientes había estado despierto con la esperanza de cruzarme con ella nuevamente, pero no había ocurrido.

Nunca había creído en los seres sobrenaturales, y no quise hacerlo aun cuando, al parecer, me había encontrado con uno.

Pero las palabras de mi abuelo desataron una incógnita en mí. La princesa secuestrada de Arendelle se llamaba Elsa, como la mujer del mar, y esta última se dirigía al norte, donde el reino se encontraba.

¿Era posible que fueran la misma persona?

Tal vez la persona que había secuestrado a la princesa sabía que tenía poderes y por eso la raptó. Quien la hubiera secuestrado sólo por ser una princesa habría pedido una recompensa por ella, pero no lo hizo, sino que la mantuvo oculta. Según Vilhelm, que era de Corona, siempre se había rumorado que la princesa había tenido algo especial, y por eso el secuestro.

¿Podía tratarse de la misma situación con Elsa de Arendelle?

Que hubiera tenido habilidades mágicas, y que alguien hubiera querido utilizarlas para su provecho. Que ella finalmente hubiera podido liberarse de sus captores y ahora estuviera regresando a su hogar.

Mis conjeturas podrían ser ciertas y no tendría propósito casarme con la reina Anna. Pero también podrían ser falsas.

La posibilidad de obtener una respuesta me entusiasmó más que la idea de convertirme en rey siendo esposo de Anna.

Pero pensar en encontrarme con Elsa de nuevo fue mucho más grande que mi deseo de hallar respuestas.

Porque iba a tener la oportunidad de finalmente verla a la cara.

**o**

Surgió en mí una gran inquietud a partir de mi salida de las Islas del Sur después de un solo día de estancia allí, tanto que mis ansias fueron notables para mis dos amigos, que me acompañaron a Arendelle sin titubear una vez que les había comentado el motivo por el cual mi abuelo me había citado.

Vilhelm me había apoyado con el plan de enamorar a la reina para convertirme en el rey, recordándome las veces que él había cortejado a algunas jovencitas cuando obtuvo su título de vizconde; pero Georg me había dirigido una mirada de reproche porque mi único interés era la corona y no la jovencita.

Para él era sencillo decirlo, pues era el único heredero de su anciano tío, uno de los Duques más importantes de las Islas del Sur, y obtendría propiedades que le harían dueño y señor de todos los que rentaran en ellas; contrario a mí, que era el décimo tercer príncipe y un Almirante que a lo mucho que podría llegar era una minúscula posesión en el campo con la que sólo sería patrón del mayordomo y los sirvientes que residieran en ella.

Así que ahora que llegaba a Arendelle, estaba dividido entre mis dos amigos, y aunque no estuviera seguro, tal vez entre dos mujeres.

Anna de Arendelle y, si existía, incluso sin ser la princesa perdida, Elsa.

Una palmada en mi brazo me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Volteé a ver al causante y fruncí el ceño al encontrarme con los ojos azules de Georg. Él señaló el muelle y noté que me había distraído mucho pensando, al grado de que quizá habíamos estado anclados en Arendelle por más de media hora y yo seguía parado como estúpido en la cubierta del barco, apoyado en la barandilla.

—Todavía estás a tiempo de conocerla con calma y decidir si ella será una esposa adecuada, sea reina o no —dijo Georg cruzándose de brazos mirando a nuestras espaldas, donde estaba el imponente castillo de Arendelle en el que vivía la nueva reina Anna. —No creo que, por un simple título de rey y las tierras adjuntas a él, valga la pena casarte con una jovencita que te desagrade, Hans.

—¿Y si llega a agradarme?

—¿Nunca has llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de enamorarte? —preguntó él ignorándome—, no digo que quizá puedas hacerlo de la reina Anna, pero de otra persona.

Dejé escapar una risa seca.

—Bien te has criado como el hijo de un oficial del ejército, Georg. Cuando tu tío muera y heredes el ducado entenderás que el amor no es algo que consideremos los de la alta sociedad, por lo menos no con las esposas. Ahí tienes a mi padre de ejemplo, la única amante de toda su vida era la mujer que amaba, pero ella era hija de un banquero y ellos no pudieron casarse —expliqué mirando a unos niños jugar en las calles con una bicicleta y a una niña rubia peinando a su muñeca, pero observando embelesada a los otros. —Hay cosas que sencillamente no son para nosotros, aunque lo deseemos.

—Es estúpido —masculló Georg bufando con irritación—, llegará el día en que no importe tanto que no te cases con quien debes, sino con quien deseas.

—Pues yo no le veo posibilidades, amigo.

—Entonces espero que por lo menos tú nunca conozcas a tu propia hija de un banquero, porque imagino lo que será para ti denigrarla hasta el grado que permitió tu padre.

—Yo también espero lo mismo, Georg —convine sin remedio. Busqué en mi bolsillo y extraje mi reloj. Eran las dieciséis con treinta. —¿Crees que la reina tenga la misma hora del té que en Ingland?

Georg suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Si vas a hacerle una visita, lo mejor es que sea ahora. Ya te han admitido a su territorio, sería una descortesía no presentar tus respetos.

Reí y me despedí para ir por mi chaqueta.

.

El salón en que la reina de Arendelle tomaba el té era un poco acogedor, no era rosa como muchos de los que había visto en mi vida, sino que tenía un empapelado amarillo claro con toques en blanco, y un mobiliario consistente en dos sillones y un pequeño sofá de tonos bajos de marrón, dos mesitas laterales y una central, un piano de cola, un biombo francés y una chimenea que se encontraba apagada. El mayordomo había dicho que la reina había aceptado que nos reuniéramos en el "salón amarillo", y éste era fiel a su palabra.

Me encontraba esperando por la reina, y algo me decía que su tardanza no era por evitarme, sino que tal vez era habitual en ella, pues al decirme "siéntase cómodo, su Alteza", el mayordomo me había mirado apenado.

Suspiré y miré mi reloj, llevaba esperando quince minutos por la reina Anna, y se volvía insoportable estar aquí haciendo nada.

Me levanté con la intención de ir a la ventana a contemplar el exterior, pero uno de los retratos en una de las mesitas laterales atrajo mi atención. Era un óleo pequeño, retratando a una niña de dos o tres años de cabellos rubios, casi blancos, rubios platinados para ser más exacto, y de expresivos ojos azules. Su sonrisa era alegre mientras tenía sus pequeños manos en su regazo, sobre la falda de su vestido rosa.

El dignatario de mi reino me había dicho que la princesa era de cabellos cobrizos, casi anaranjados, piel blanca, y ojos verde azulados, así que ésta era…

—Es mi hermana Elsa —dijo una voz suave sobresaltándome. Y la risa que continuó me habría hecho sentirme abochornado de la situación en que había sido descubierto si al ver a la dueña me hubiera sentido atraído.

Anna de Arendelle sí seguía la descripción que el dignatario había hecho de ella, pero además tenía una sonrisa amigable que, sin discutir, la habría hecho la hermanita menor de muchos hombres.

Pero no era porque pareciera delicada, al contrario exudaba fortaleza con la mirada orgullosa de sus ojos, sino por la vivacidad de su sonrisa, que poco encontrabas en las mujeres de nuestra época, a menos que fueran poco femeninas.

Quizá el hombre indicado habría sentido una atracción inmediata para con ella, pero me daba cuenta que yo no lo era. Su voz no había sido más que otra con la que pude haberme cruzado en cualquier salón de baile.

—Su Majestad. —Me incliné respetuosamente aún con el retrato en mi mano derecha. —Príncipe Hans Westergaard de las Islas del Sur. —Me presenté volviendo a enderezarme, y ella me devolvió un movimiento elocuente de cabeza, probablemente acostumbrada a recibir el tipo de trato que yo había hecho. Ella avanzó hasta mí sujetando un poco la falda de su vestido verde y estiró su brazo para recibir el marco.

—Anna de Arendelle, un placer, su Alteza —musitó observando la imagen por unos segundos antes de devolverla a su sitio—. Tomemos asiento —pidió señalando uno de los sillones y ocupando el sofá de una plaza. Justo al momento entró una señora regordeta con un servicio de té, que dejó en la mesa de centro—. Así está bien, Gerda. Yo me encargo, puedes retirarte.

La mujer de uniforme verde olivo asintió sonriéndole y dejó el recipiente que había cogido para servirnos, después abandonó la habitación en silencio tras dos reverencias respetuosas.

—¿Cómo le apetece su té, príncipe Hans? —cuestionó ella sirviendo la bebida en las dos tazas de porcelana.

—Dos terrones de azúcar, su Majestad —respondí y cogí la taza cuando ella ya había procedido con mi indicación.

—Dígame Anna, Hans. Ése es mi nombre, y después de todo desea ser mi pretendiente —aseguró ella llevando el borde de su taza a su boca, sorbiendo con una elegancia que parecía ajena a ella. No hice nada que revelara haber sido cazado. —En el resguardo de todos estos años me enseñaron a ser perspicaz para no caer en alguna trampa.

Sonreí de lado, el dignatario y mi abuelo se habían equivocado. Y yo no, no me imaginaba que una princesa reclusa por el secuestro de su hermana fuera muy temerosa al mundo. Más bien creía que por la misma razón le habrían enseñado a enfrentarlo; más allá de la sobreprotección que los padres querían tenerle, también debieron haber pensado en formas en que ella podría protegerse si ellos faltaban.

—Entonces usted no se va con rodeos, Anna —dije cogiendo una galleta de chocolate del plato. La primera después de las tres que ella ya había ingerido.

—En algunos aspectos es necesario, Hans, pero con los que han llegado hasta aquí por el mismo motivo que usted no puedo ser muy permisiva. Después del payaso nieto del Duque de Weselton —reí ante la mención del veterano de Ingland—, no puedo someterme a un suplicio mayor.

—Guarda entonces un ideal de encontrar su verdadero amor, Anna —expresé como afirmación y no pregunta, perdiendo un poco de respeto por esta reina. Era un poco ingenua, después de todo.

—Romántica fue lo único que se me permitió ser en todos estos años, Hans —afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros, observando la galleta de chocolate con profundo interés. —Pero platíqueme de usted, mi mayordomo dice que es Almirante, ¿cómo es conocer otros lugares fuera de este idílico sitio apartado de todo? —preguntó con genuino interés, sin una muestra de envidia, aunque un poco de anhelo por explorar otros lugares.

Para ella era una suerte que con su posición y sus propias reglas, más adelante podría visitar destinos nuevos, aunque siempre arraigada a su lugar de origen.

Le platiqué de Griezia, Italianni y Francea, las playas cálidas de las islas de la primera, las magníficas obras de arte de la segunda y los castillos de cuento de la tercera, escuchando sus expresiones de asombro y elocuentes respuestas por algunas anécdotas mías, y me encontré sintiendo un agrado por la reina, uno que quizá cualquier hombre hubiera querido tener por la mujer que fuera su esposa, pero que yo no. Anna de Arendelle me pareció más una buena amiga, de las pocas que podías encontrar en la sociedad, que podría haber deseado como esposa de uno de tus más valiosos allegados.

Era una jovencita agradable, un poco orgullosa sin ser pretenciosa, inteligente y sincera, pero ser su esposo no me atraía mucho —aunque quizá era mejor que muchas con quienes me cruzaría.

No obstante, vine aquí por un propósito y debía _intentar_ seguirlo, aunque no me apeteciera.

—Entonces Anna, considerando que sabe lo que vine a hacer aquí, ¿estaría dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? Un buen matrimonio podría ser entre dos amigos —musité después de un pequeño silencio.

Sus ojos verde agua me miraron fijamente y negó sonriendo.

—Es apuesto, Hans. Y quizá en otras circunstancias me habría sentido muy atraída hacia usted, pero tales circunstancias no existen, y aunque sea un poco ingenuo de mi parte, quiero esperar a la posibilidad de conocer a la persona que ame. El Consejo me tiene en período de prueba y tengo un límite de casarme hasta los veintiuno, así que no estoy apresurada. Tengo tiempo —asentí sintiéndome ligeramente aliviado, me interesaba ser el rey, pero de alguna forma, ser el esposo de Anna se sentía mal. Incorrecto. Si ella decidía después que podría intentarlo, sería fabuloso y tomaría la oportunidad, pero el entusiasmo que tendría sería tan poco que parecería obligación—. Pero si llego a mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños sin desposarme, será el primero a quien recurriré.

—Me parece justo, Anna —admití dando un respiro, percatándome que la oportunidad de ser rey se me iba de las manos, pendía de un hilo, pero que no me importaba. Platicarle de mis experiencias en el mar, y obtener una respuesta genuina de su parte, me había devuelto el agrado que hacía años sentía por ser Almirante, me había recordado lo placentero de estar navegando, sintiéndome libre y dueño de lo que mis ojos veían, sin responsabilidades que me ataran a otra persona que no fuera yo mismo.

Me seguía atrayendo, mínimamente, la idea de ser rey, pero una simple joven que no había conocido todo lo que yo, que tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, me había abierto los ojos y hecho ver que hacía mucho había alcanzado mi objetivo de ser un verdadero gobernante. No de un reino en la tierra, ni de vastas propiedades, o muchos ciudadanos.

Sino de mi propia vida.

Ella estaba completamente atada a este reino, no tenía la posibilidad de tomar decisiones sin verse respaldada por un Consejo, de hacer lo que realmente quería, ir a donde quisiera.

No me atraía en lo absoluto tener la misma condena que ella; a mí que me enorgullecía hacer mis propias reglas y mandar a los otros sin que estas fueran cuestionadas, seguir mi propio rumbo, ser mi propio líder.

No, la vida de Anna de Arendelle no era para mí. La vida de mi abuelo tampoco lo era.

Y había necesitado hacer un corto viaje para descubrirlo.

—¿Le parecería que fuéramos amigos, Hans? —interrogó Anna viéndome con timidez, mordiendo la última galleta de chocolate del plato. No me costaba adivinar que sería el primero que tendría, aún si consideraba a los sirvientes como tales.

—Cuente con ello, Anna.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el mayordomo, que ella había nombrado como Kai en algún momento. Él estaba pálido y sus ojos marrones miraron a Anna pidiéndole hablar a solas, seguramente de un asunto de extrema importancia.

El rostro de Anna reflejó preocupación, pero negó y le instó a hablar.

—Ha aparecido otro cuerpo, su Majestad —anunció él tragando saliva. —Es la segunda muerte extraña de un joven en la semana.

Fruncí el ceño y vi a Anna empuñar sus manos. —¿Dónde? —cuestionó con voz serena, levantándose de su lugar.

—En el mismo sitio que la vez pasada. Pero éste tenía sus labios severamente lastimados.

Arendelle estaba teniendo problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Elsa**

**.**

La noche apenas estaba cayendo, pero ningún alma deambulaba por las calles de Arendelle. Cuando un joven pastor había encontrado el cuerpo de Frer el lunes pasado y hecho un escándalo por su muerte, profiriendo alaridos alarmantes, los habitantes del pequeño reino habían comenzado a tomar sus precauciones. Llegadas las diecinueve horas, una antes de la caída del ocaso, la gente estaba alistándose para resguardarse en sus pocilgas, con las puertas bajo llave y los negocios cerrados —incluso los nocturnos, como la cantina y el pequeño dispensario que según parecía antes atendía enfermos a toda hora—, temiendo a quien fuera que hubiera ocasionado la muerte del "querido" joven de veintiocho años.

Según los ancianos, las criaturas mágicas del bosque habían sido quienes tomaron la vida del joven, y si se encontraban fuera ellos podrían llegar por la suya.

Pero hoy viernes que había aparecido el segundo cuerpo, mi segunda víctima, ni siquiera los pocos valientes que los días pasados permanecieron fuera se hallaban cerca.

Seguramente estaban en sus casas, temblando bajo las cobijas por lo que fuera que matara a otro hombre de veintiocho años.

Éste fue más osado que el anterior, y al verme había tratado de juntar sus labios a los míos y robarme un beso, prometiéndome que él iba a ser mi protector si algo llegaba a ocurrirme.

Con él su muerte había sido más lenta que la de _Frer_, me había quedado esperando a que exigiera aire, que suplicara por piedad y me viera mientras soltaba esas gruesas y cómicas lágrimas.

Le había sido difícil lo primero, pues con el hielo había resecado sus labios hasta _quemarlos_, pero había suplicado al final, implorando que me apiadara. La piel que recubría sus labios se había desprendido y entre sus gemidos lastimeros apenas y se habían entendido sus ruegos. Pero me había imaginado perfectamente qué tanto decía.

Los humanos eran seres _tontos_, veían que no quedaba nada más para ellos y rogaban porque el fin fuera grato, que después de todo el sufrimiento vivido la muerte fuera sencilla, indolora. Pero era una ingenuidad de su parte, si en toda la vida sufrían, el final debía ser igual.

Si la corriente del río era muy rápida, no podían esperar que al caer por la cascada cambiara.

Los seres mágicos éramos mejor que ellos, soportábamos hasta el fin, sin importarnos el daño que pudieran infringirnos o la energía perdida. Íbamos por nuestro objetivo sin contemplaciones y los que perecían por él se iban orgullosos de su lucha, sin lamentar a quienes dejaran atrás, si sentían dolor. Lo único que querían era que alguien continuara lo que habían comenzado.

Tal vez por eso pocos seres mágicos morían.

**ω**

_—Madre, estoy cansada de practicar hoy, quiero divertirme. ¡Y lo haré! —grité con fuerza, deteniendo la tormenta que había a mi alrededor. Madre me había hecho crear nieve en el sótano de la casa y por horas había estado trabajando para que se moviera a mi control, mientras ella me lanzaba objetos con su propia magia, pidiéndome que no la esquivara, sino que utilizara la nieve como barrera._

_—¡Todavía no, Elsa! —ordenó ella cuando yo comencé a subir las escaleras para ir al piso superior y tomar unas galletas de chocolate del tarro._

_—¡Sí lo haré! Me has dicho que como ser mágico puedo hacer lo que quiera y eso es lo que voy a hacer —dije subiendo los demás escalones._

_—¡Claro que como ser mágico podemos hacer lo que deseemos!, ¡pero aún no estás lista para eso, así que debes obedecerme! ¡Tienes que practicar para controlar tus poderes y así podrás hacer lo que quieras, Elsa! ¡Demostrarle a quienes nos odian lo que eres capaz de hacer! —exclamó al momento en que yo llegaba a la puerta._

_—¡No! ¡Quiero divertirme! —Volteé dispuesta a salir y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Coloqué mi mano en el pomo y al girarlo no podía abrirlo, aunque jalara con fuerza. No cedía gracias a la magia de mi madre._

_—¡Oh sí! Tu entrenamiento diario acaba en una hora, Elsa —me dijo y me sentí flotar acercándome a ella._

_—¡No! —grité cerrando mis ojos deseando estar en la cocina. —¡Auch! —me quejé al caer sobre el suelo—, no tenías que tirarme, madre._

_Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé sorprendida, estaba en la cocina y debajo de mi cuerpo había escarcha y nieve._

_—¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! —llamó mi madre mientras yo seguía atenta a mi alrededor, sin comprender. Estaba en la cocina, con la mesa para cuatro sitios, el fogón, el lavadero. —¡¿Dónde estás?! —La vi aparecer bajo el umbral de la puerta. Suspiró aliviada._

_—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté tomando su mano para levantarme._

_—Dímelo tú, parece que ya hiciste algo nuevo. —¿Sí? —Así es, terminó todo por hoy, mi Reina de las Nieves. Puedes comer tus galletas._

_La abracé, pero me aparté al recordar que no me lo permitía. Tomé el tarro de galletas antes de salir al jardín, llamando a Olaf para jugar. _

_La sonrisa orgullosa de madre me decía que hoy podría hacer lo que quería._

**ω**

Caminé hacia el muelle haciendo pequeños espirales de escarcha con mis manos, disfrutando de lo solitaria que estaba la calle ahora que el miedo comenzaba a acumularse en las personas, principalmente por no tener explicaciones que les satisficieran.

A medida que crecía, había aprendido que la mayoría de los humanos se complacían con buscar la lógica a lo que ocurría, y sólo unos pocos consideraban que había algo más allá de lo que ellos no tenían control y tal vez unos cuantos sí. Creían que en el mundo para todo debían encontrar una explicación, porque de lo contrario no existía. Desconocían la profundidad de las cosas más sencillas, creían que las flores en primavera provenían sólo del cambio de estación, que llovía porque el agua se evaporaba y llegaba a las nubes para después condensarse.

Los seres mágicos hacíamos cosas como esa día tras día, y ellos nos pagaban desacreditando nuestras habilidades, dándonos caza y matándonos.

Era justo que algunos de nosotros nos reveláramos y decidiéramos mostrarle de lo que éramos capaces.

Había quienes creían que los humanos no se merecían un mal trato a pesar de lo que hacíamos, pues había un balance que no debíamos romper, pero otros considerábamos que podíamos hacer nuestra voluntad.

Otros también eran imparciales y a pesar de creer que no debían acabar con los humanos, algunas veces creaban tormentas, incendios, terremotos o controlaban a las personas para cometer actos _impropios_.

Yo nunca estaría en ese grupo. Los humanos se merecían morir por lo que hacían a los seres mágicos como yo.

Alcé el rostro buscando la luna, pero estaba cubierta por las nubes. Fruncí mis labios por quien las controlara y suspiré. Bajé el rostro pensativa y me dije que, encontrándome lejos de las casas, era prudente comenzar a cantar.

_Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote,_

_triste aquel día en que dejé de verte;_

_mis ojos te buscan y no te encuentran._

_Ven cariño, que te espero._

Una noche cuando tenía diez años había tenido una pesadilla. Me había despertado desorientada y me había levantado de la cama para encender una lámpara.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean_

_y nadie nos acecha._

_Cuando somos libres y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote._

_Siendo parte de mí…_

Me había acercado al espejo y había visto que mis cabellos habían dejado de ser platinados, sino de un color castaño claro, como mis cejas. Me había sentido débil. Me había asustado. Literalmente me había quedado congelada en mi sitio.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando los monstruos no nos buscan,_

_nos protegen, nos aíslan._

_Nos corrompen._

Y de pronto la letra de la canción había llegado a mí, me había parecido que la recordaba del sueño.

Al cantar, había sentido mi magia volver lentamente a mi cuerpo y había visto que mis cabellos volvieron al color que conocía.

Desde entonces, cada noche cantaba, con el temor de que mis poderes desaparecieran. Con la música, mis poderes se fortalecían, me sentía capaz de todo, no tenía dudas de lo que era.

_Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote,_

_haciéndote parte de mí._

_Dejando que la noche nos rodee…_

No sabía qué tenía la canción, ni de dónde había surgido, sólo seguía entonándola.

Pero hasta el día de hoy no recordaba el sueño de aquel día.

—¡¿Elsa?! —me llamó una voz tremendamente familiar, provenía de mi derecha. Nadie sabía que estaba aquí, y quien conociera mi voz no sabía que respondía por tal nombre. —¿Elsa, eres tú?

Fruncí el ceño. Era… —Hans.

Volteé y vi el mismo barco de la noche de poco menos de un mes atrás. Un casco de madera con diseños de cruces cerca de la barandilla, tres altos mástiles —uno más que los otros—, telas de azul claro que conformaban las velas pero que estaban izadas, tres banderas rojas con una diagonal blanca ondulantes con el viento nocturno.

—¿Elsa? —repitió la voz de Hans y lo vi aparecer en la parte trasera del barco, que era la que colindaba con el muelle. Esta vez sí llevaba una camisa encima, pero no hacía diferencia alguna con su voz firme y su buen porte. Me senté en la orilla del muelle, sin responderle. Si su interés era mucho él insistiría, si no lo era, bueno, volvería a su camarote y yo me quedaría viendo el movimiento del mar hasta que llegara la hora de irme.

Escuché un ruido proveniente del barco y luego el sonido de unas botas haciendo contacto con el suelo. Había saltado.

Me encontré sonriendo involuntariamente. Él había visto de lo que era capaz y aun así iba a aproximarse a mí.

Era un hombre idiota o en realidad distinto de los otros.

Los pasos resonaron tras de mí. —¿Elsa? —preguntó nuevamente, estaba caminando muy cerca, no tardaría en divisarme. —Elsa…

—Parece que volvemos a cruzarnos, Hans —musité observando la luna aparecer en el agua, las nubes estaban dejándola al descubierto finalmente.

—Sí eres tú —susurró, tal vez para sí, sonaba ilusionado. —¿Éste era tu destino? —De reojo noté que se sentó a mi costado.

Asentí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y me fijé en que no me veía a mí, sino que contemplaba la luna como yo lo hacía. Pero sabía que estaba atento a mi respuesta, consciente de mi presencia a su lado.

—Porque podía —respondí riéndome con malicia y la comisura de su boca se elevó.

—¿Tú eres la princesa perdida de Arendelle, cierto? —inquirió mirándome por primera vez y yo me encogí de hombros indiferente.

—Parece que hiciste bien tu trabajo, Hans —dije escuetamente y formé en mi pulgar una pequeña bola de hielo. Como si fuera una piedra la lancé al mar y bufé cuando la vi hundirse. Nunca había podido conseguirlo ni con piedras reales. Era posible hacerlo con el hielo duro, pero nunca había tenido la precisión para lograrlo.

—¿Buscas recuperar el trono? —interrogó él y yo volví a formar otra bola, que al lanzarla tuvo el mismo destino que la primera. Reí ante su pregunta.

—No me rebajaría a hacerlo. —Lancé otra bola de hielo. —Un simple reino no es nada para mí.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —cuestionó él y lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Hans me observaba esbozando la misma sonrisa prepotente que yo muchas veces veía en mi propio rostro al observarme en un espejo.

Hasta el momento él no parecía atemorizado de mí o receloso de lo que podía hacer.

Mucho menos demostraba tener el odio que la mayoría de las personas guardaban por los seres mágicos. Tampoco había buscado atentar contra mí teniendo una posición ventajosa, yo con la guardia baja. Sí que era un ser humano extraño.

Rodé los ojos cuando él estiró su mano derecha, debatiéndome si ceder o no. Me decidí por que era inofensivo y coloqué mi palma en lo alto, a centímetros de la suya, e hice aparecer tres bolas de hielo como las mías.

Asentí y señalé con mi cabeza el agua. Él sonrió de una manera que me pareció insolente y miró el agua preparando su brazo izquierdo, pegándolo a su estómago.

Me fijé en el agua en la espera de su lanzamiento.

—Todo depende de la técnica, Elsa —susurró con suavidad y tiró la bola de hielo, que brincó tres veces antes de hundirse, haciendo saltos pequeños pero efectivos. —En las Islas del Sur, donde yo crecí, es una costumbre hacer esto en los embarcaderos. Así que no te sientas mal por no poder lograrlo, yo llevo diecinueve años haciéndolo —dijo arrogantemente y lo miré con una ceja enarcada, deshaciendo una de las dos bolas restantes.

Él rió y cogió entre sus dedos la bola restante, colocó su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo distinto a la vez anterior, esta vez hacia fuera, y lanzó.

No dejé que tocara el agua y la hice explotar, dejando escarcha a su paso.

—Eso fue injusto —farfulló él—. Podrías haber aprendido de mí.

Dejé escapar una risa burlona. Era increíble que pretendiera eso. —No tengo nada que aprender de nadie. _Ya no más_. Me aseguré de ello.

—¿Has vuelto para ver a Anna? —interrogó cambiando de tema. Asentí. Prácticamente eso iba a hacer, pero no sólo iba a verla. —¿Permanecerás aquí? —Negué, comenzando a irritarme por sus preguntas. Estaba respondiendo porque me intrigaba que llevara tiempo junto a mí y no mostrara ninguna reacción, porque por alguna razón estaba voluntariamente interesada en un ser humano. Como nunca lo había hecho.

Para este momento él debía de haber huido de mí o intentado matarme. Gritado para tener refuerzos. No comprendía.

Hans permaneció callado unos minutos, observando el agua. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del silencio.

—¿Cómo los controlas, Elsa? —Parpadeé sorprendida, la pregunta de si había nacido así no la había pronunciado, y había sido extraño, esperaba que la formulara. —¿Quién te enseñó a hacerlo?

—Una mujer que conocí durante quince años —admití recordando brevemente a Agnes, que fungió como mi madre hasta que alcancé los dieciocho, cuando me _separé_ de ella. A pesar de que había omitido parte de mi historia, estaba agradecida con Agnes, porque todo el aprendizaje que me dio me sirvió para llegar a ser lo que era ahora.

Para alcanzar mi destino, que era ser la Reina de las Nieves.

**ω**

_Busqué a mi madre en toda la casa pero no la hallé. Tal vez había salido por comida cuando estaba leyendo uno de los libros de hechicería en mi habitación, y con lo concentrada que estuve no me había percatado que ella se había ido._

_Me encogí de hombros y me senté en el sofá, creando un tablero de ajedrez con piezas de nieve y hielo, obligando a Olaf a jugar conmigo, haciéndolo aparecer desde mi habitación hasta la alfombra._

_Estaba a punto de destruir a la reina de nieve de él con un peón mío cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, cerrándose con fuerza unos segundos después._

_—¡Elsa! —gritó mi madre y vi con asombro que todos los objetos importantes comenzaban a acercarse a donde estaba yo, reuniéndose en nuestras maletas. —¡Tenemos que irnos! _

_Me paré asombrada y escuché gritos provenir de fuera. Olaf comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado._

_—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté haciéndome a un lado para evitar ser golpeada con los libros de magia de mi madre. Comencé a sentir un olor a quemado._

_—¡Están comenzando a quemar la casa! —exclamó mi madre y se acercó a mí tomándome de los hombros. —Elsa, los habitantes del pueblo están cazando seres mágicos y han descubierto que tú y yo lo somos. Quieren matarnos._

_—¿Por qué? —Abrí mis ojos asustada, sintiendo que el humo empezaba a llenar la casa, nublando mi visión._

_—Porque nos odian, quieren que los seres mágicos desaparezcamos, Elsa. Los seres humanos quieren destruirnos. Necesito que nos transportes a otro lugar, para salvarnos, no podemos dejar que cumplan su cometido. —Asentí y ella tomó las maletas y llamó a Olaf._

_Yo les di mis manos a ambos y cerré los ojos. Deseando que funcionara, nunca había intentado hacerlo con más de uno. Pero tenía que proteger a los míos._

_Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que la escarcha nos había rodeado pero no nos habíamos ido. _

_Brinqué al escuchar que un vidrio de la ventana se rompía por una piedra y golpeaba a Olaf. Las exclamaciones de "bruja", "hechicería", "monstruos", se escucharon por lo alto._

_—Concéntrate, Elsa —pidió mi madre arrodillándose frente a mí. Tosí, estaba comenzando a ahogarme. El calor estaba abrasándonos y me sentía debilitada, el fuego no me gustaba. Me atemorizaba._

_—No puedo. No quiero que nos lastimen, pero no tengo todo el poder todavía. —Mi madre colocó su mano en mi mentón y pensé que la preocupación era lo que le hacía apretarme fuerte. Incluso me lastimaba haciéndolo._

_—Yo sé que puedes sacarnos de aquí. Es más, lo harás. ¿Sabes que puede aumentar tu poder? El odio._

_—¿El odio? —repetí. Había leído algo parecido en el libro de hacía un rato._

_—Sí, Elsa. El que debemos tener por los seres humanos, porque nos hacen daño. —Una nueva piedra entró por la ventana y golpeó el brazo de mi madre, haciéndole soltar mi barbilla con una maldición—. El odio que nos sirve para defendernos. El odio hacia los humanos nos fortalece. El odio hacia quien nos quiere destruir es nuestra única salida._

_Asentí y contemplé la ventana con fijeza. Ellos nos querían matar, y nosotros no habíamos hecho nada. Ellos querían vernos muertos por ser diferentes. Ellos nos tenían miedo pero se unían para cazar a los seres mágicos._

_Ellos eran malos y merecían ser odiados por eso._

_Contemplé la escarcha que nos envolvió a Olaf, mi madre y a mí, sintiendo todo el desprecio que a los once años podía tener por los seres humanos._

**ω**

A los dieciocho me había convertido finalmente en la Reina de las Nieves que estaba destinada a ser. Había llegado a la cúspide de mi poder y nada había podido detenerme desde entonces.

Los indefensos humanos eran nada para mí, excepto basura. Acumular el odio por ellos era sencillo, día a día hacían algo nuevo que ganaba el desprecio de mi raza.

Presumían en sus libros de historia las muertes que habían dado a los seres mágicos con las hogueras, las horcas, las guillotinas. Presumían de ser seres de fuerza inigualable, capaces de dominar al mundo y someter a los otros a sus pies.

Inculcaban a los niños una sed de venganza por nosotros, alimentaban a los cultos con libros que "explicaban" todo sobre nosotros, cómo distinguirnos, cómo burlarse, cómo destruirnos, cómo eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra.

A nosotros, de los que dependían más de lo que creían.

El equilibrio lo hacíamos nosotros, lo que tenían era gracias a la misericordia de los míos.

Ellos se explotaban a sí mismos, se eliminaban unos a otros sin medida desde siglos atrás.

Y querían hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

Con quienes me había cruzado lo habían demostrado.

Excepto este hombre a mi lado. Hans.

Había visto lo que yo hacía, no había sentido la tentación de dejarme a su merced, había querido acercarse a mí y se mostraba genuinamente interesado en Elsa, más que en la habilidad que me hacía un ser mágico.

—El odio —respondí inquieta por tener consideraciones con este humano. De reojo me percaté que él parpadeaba sin comprender, ya habían pasado minutos en que permanecimos callados. —Lo puedo controlar con el odio.

—¿El odio? —sonó como yo la primera vez que lo pregunté. Desconcertado. —¿Cómo es eso? —Me escrutaba con la mira, concentrado completamente en mí.

—Es el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo —aseguré elevando mi barbilla, sonriendo recordando las veces en que había funcionado.

—Creí que lo era el amor… —susurró perplejo. Yo reí con diversión, dejando de lado el tono irónico.

—El amor no lo es… Las personas que aman no lo hacen por completo, porque a una pequeña parte de ellos les desagrada algo de la persona amada. Por mucho que traten de negarlo. En cambio, cuando odias, odias todo, no hay nada que te guste, los defectos y virtudes son iguales. No te desagrada que tengan defectos porque eso los hace imperfectos, y sientes un profundo desprecio por que cuente con virtudes suficientes… —expliqué con lentitud lo que había aprendido en estos diez años. Nada había sido más importante que esa simple enseñanza, todas mis grandes habilidades tenían su razón de ser en ese único sentimiento que me había permitido profesar alguna vez.

—Elsa… —murmuró Hans viendo la luna en lo alto—. Aunque tu argumento suena un _poco_ lógico, y me cuesta admitirlo, hablas como si no hubieras conocido nunca el amor. Elsa, para ti, ¿qué es el amor?

Su pregunta me dejó perpleja.

Nunca me lo había cuestionado.

**ω**

_Vi con admiración la diminuta escultura de hielo que había creado imitando un elefante de los que mi madre y yo habíamos visto en el circo ambulante que se encontraba en la ciudad. Fuimos porque mi madre había dicho que la vidente que iba con ellos era una amiga suya._

_Había sido gracioso ver a los humanos tratar de hacer magia, pero mucho más ver al público emocionado por trucos baratos. Lo único emocionante había sido un trovador que hizo piruetas en el aire, sobre la cuerda floja, pero madre me había explicado que él podía volar y se divertía engañando a los humanos con lo que hacía._

_Escuché unos toques en la puerta y aparté la vista de mi bonito elefante. Olaf estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta a que le diera acceso a mi habitación._

_Asentí suspirando, de niña había sido divertido estar con Olaf, pero ahora que estaba creciendo se volvía aburrido. Él era demasiado cariñoso e infantil, y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera hablar de lo mismo._

_El verano._

_Ya habíamos vivido muchos veranos y él los seguía mencionando con emoción. La llegada de esa temporada era la peor, sólo había calor y el sol estaba en lo alto más tiempo del día._

_Yo odiaba el verano._

_Y él lo _amaba.

_Al parecer él era el único en esta casa capaz de sentir _eso_, yo respetaba y apreciaba a mi madre, y ella a mí. Pero ninguna de las dos comprendíamos ese sentimiento humano. Mucho menos estábamos interesadas en profesarlo._

_Si es que existía._

_—¿Elsa? —preguntó Olaf aproximándose a mí. Se sentó en la alfombra gris de mi dormitorio y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como bobo. Unos meses atrás había tratado de desaparecerlo pero no había funcionado. Le había preguntado a madre y ella me había explicado que era mi primera creación, la demostración del poder que guardaba en lo más profundo de mí, y que con la inmensidad de mi magia lo más probable fuera que nunca pudiera deshacerme de él, aun cuando me volviera lo poderosa que iba a ser._

_Estaba condenada a verlo conmigo porque era la prueba de lo magnífico de mis poderes._

_Aunque también mi madre me recordó que nosotras no destruíamos a los nuestros, era nuestro juramento. Entre seres mágicos no nos destruíamos._

_—¿Qué quieres, Olaf? —Dejé el elefante en la mesa junto a mi cama y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Apoyé mi codo sobre mi rodilla y recosté mi cara en la palma de mi mano. —No voy a jugar contigo._

_—No quiero que juguemos —dijo él mirándome con lo que parecía seriedad. Nunca lo había visto así. Era algo nuevo._

_Tal vez había esperanzas para el muñeco._

_—¿Entonces? —Lo miré con una ceja alzada, esperando conocer el motivo que lo trajo aquí. Estaba bien observando a los niños jugar desde su lugar en el ático, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo._

_—Las palabras de tu mamá me provocaron miedo, cuando huimos de Germandell —reveló y yo junté mis cejas. ¿Qué palabras? —Las de odiar a los humanos. Eso de que el odio es la forma de que tus poderes sean mejores. Creo que no está bien odiar a los humanos._

_Solté una carcajada. ¿Qué esperaba que sintiera por ellos si el odio era lo que ellos nos demostraban?, ¿si cuando habíamos huido de Germandell me habían mostrado lo que le hacían a los seres mágicos?, ¿si al ir a la librería a la que me llevó mi madre había visto los libros en que decían las formas de destruirnos?_

_Le dirigí una mirada seria. —Si ellos te vieran Olaf, tratarían de acabar contigo. No sabrían que es imposible, pero lo intentarían de miles de maneras. Sin darse la oportunidad de conocerte. No tomarían un solo segundo en saber cómo eres. Sólo te dañarían. Y lo harían aunque te conocieran. A todas esas mujeres mágicas que quemaron, las conocieron, eran sus vecinas, ¿y qué hicieron?, les dieron la espalda. No les importó nada, sólo su temor, lo diferente que eran de ellos. Los humanos se merecen nuestro odio Olaf._

_—Pero… —susurró jugando con sus manos, presionando las tres piedras de su cuerpo._

_—¿Qué más? _

_—Podrías intentar con amar, para hacerte más fuerte. No amar a los humanos… sino a ti, a mí, a tu _mamá_ —lo último lo dijo con duda—. ¿No te haría más fuerte el amor?_

_Lo observé atentamente sin parpadear. —¡Elsa! —llamó mi madre y me sobresalté. Salí corriendo para llegar donde ella, olvidando la pregunta de Olaf._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

Ojos azules como el cielo durante la mañana y tan profundos como encontrarse en los abismos del mar; piel nívea y tersa que me hacía empuñar mis manos para no tocarla; labios delgados y rojos que llamaban a ser acariciados; pómulos sonrosados que le daban un aspecto tierno; cabellos platinados que resplandecían con el reflejo de la luna y parecían crear un halo sobre ella.

Elsa era hermosa.

Etérea.

Cuando había escuchado su voz en el barco, me había sentido como la vez pasada, atraído, embelesado, hechizado, y no había podido hacer otra cosa sino que llamarla, comprobar que ella existía y que no sólo era un sueño.

Y no lo era.

Sentada a mi lado, su presencia era más palpable que aquella noche, más cierta. Apenas y podía creerlo, aun cuando estábamos teniendo una conversación que me costaba atender por la atracción que sentía por su mera presencia. No podía tener pensamientos muy coherentes con ella a mi lado, pero sorprendentemente me encontraba teniéndolos.

Elsa sí era la princesa perdida. Sí tenía poderes.

Sí existía.

Seguía admirado por ella, lo admitía.

A pesar que algunas de sus palabras sonaran sombrías, para mí estábamos envueltos en un momento mágico, irrompible.

Estaba extasiado con su presencia, no quería que el momento terminara, ansiaba alargarlo todo lo posible. Tenerla sólo para mí.

—No creo que importe, Hans —contestó finalmente, encogiendo los hombros. Comenzó a observar sus manos sin pestañear. —Para qué preocuparme por el amor si tengo todo lo que quiero. —Sus palabras me estremecieron, fueron un susurro, pero me sonaron llenas de malicia, divertidas por algo que habían hecho, por un secreto guardado.

Incluso, aunque me pareciera temible, un crimen cometido.

Pero no me importaba, quería saber más de ella, sus gustos, sus secretos, sus miedos, todo. Tenía que saberlo pese a que las respuestas no fueran de mi agrado. Quería saberlo. Lo necesitaba.

—¿Dónde duermes?, ¿ya has cenado? —pregunté cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y ella rió verdaderamente entretenida, sus hombros se movieron e incluso llevó su mano derecha a su boca. El sonido de esta risa era mucho mejor que el otro, tanto que me encontré contagiándome y esbozando una sonrisa.

—No necesito dormir más que un par de horas… al mes —me dijo y yo parpadeé asombrado, rememorando la vez que le cuestioné lo que era y ella había fingido no saberlo. —Tampoco comer en cierto tiempo. Aunque nunca me puedo resistir a una comida suculenta. ¿Quieres saber qué es? —Me miró intensamente, delineando sus labios con su lengua.

Como cuando saboreabas lo que tenías frente a ti.

Me tensé visiblemente y la vi sonreír de lado, pero no me amedrenté. —¿Qué es?

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que me he encontrado muy pocos _pelirrojos_ a mi paso? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja, acercándose un poco hacia mí. Puede aspirar el olor de un bosque nevado mezclado con la fragancia de la lavanda. —¿Y que me gustaría probarlos?

Tragué saliva antes de elevar la comisura de mi labio. —Te llevaría donde hay muchos —respondí no dejándome intimidar del todo, evitando preguntarme si permitiría que ella hiciera lo que quería conmigo, porque tal vez la respuesta sería afirmativa.

Ella asintió sonriendo y bajó la cabeza, quizá analizando mis palabras.

—El chocolate —musitó introduciendo una mano en el pequeño bolsillo lateral de su vestido. Al sacarla, en su mano derecha deslumbraron dos envoltorios coloridos y solté una carcajada cuando abrió uno y dejó al descubierto una pequeña bolita de chocolate.

Elsa lo llevó con lentitud a su boca y emitió un gemido gutural que me provocó cierta incomodidad por lo sensual que pareció. Después devolvió el otro envoltorio a su bolsillo.

Suspiré y llevé mi mano derecha a mi cabello, preguntándome cómo continuar.

—¿Cómo es que no necesitas dormir ni comer, _más de lo necesario_? —inquirí cruzándome de brazos, ansioso de obtener una respuesta a esta nueva duda. Ella era humana, aún con todos los poderes que tenía, y un humano necesitaba ingerir alimentos, tomar agua, descansar, para sobrevivir.

—¿No lo has resuelto todavía? —preguntó sonriente, levantándose. Imité su acción e incliné la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. Sus orbes celestes brillaban bajo la luz que ofrecía la luna, cuyo reflejo hacía que su rostro se viera más bello de lo que era. Dejó de verme y me observó dubitativamente antes de encogerse de hombros, lo hacía constantemente. —Es una lástima —murmuró para sí, pero la cercanía entre nosotros me permitió captar sus palabras. ¿Qué era una lástima? —Soy un ser mágico, Hans. —Sujetó en mi mentón y me estremecí por su frío contacto, pero después de unos momentos se sintió agradable. Cómodo. —Y tú, un simple humano —dijo con frialdad antes de desaparecer en medio de una brillante escarcha, dejando un hormigueo donde antes habían estado sus dedos.

—¿Un ser mágico? —repetí en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño. Ella no podía creer verdaderamente que no era humana, ¿o sí? Acaricié el lugar donde posó sus dedos recordando la sensación de su piel haciendo contacto con la mía. La zona se sentía fría, pero no de la manera extrema que tendría por haber sido tocado por alguien con poderes de hielo.

¿Un ser mágico?, ¿podía negar su humanidad?

Tal vez malinterpretaba sus palabras, pero no tenía posibilidad de cuestionarle a lo que se refería. No obstante, tenía el presentimiento que mi asunción era la correcta. ¿Con quién había crecido Elsa para que pensara de esa forma?

Desvié mi mirada del punto vacío donde estuvo ella y la dirigí al agua. Allí flotaban las cuatro bolas de hielo realizadas por ella.

—¿Cuál es el misterio contigo, Elsa? —pregunté al aire y di media vuelta, volviendo hacia mi barco, cada vez más intrigado con la joven que había aparecido en mi vida hacía menos de un mes y que, desde entonces, estaba causando severos estragos en mí.

**o**

Durante el amanecer, decidí volver al castillo de la reina para nuevamente ofrecer mi ayuda en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí desde hacía una semana. Ayer le había dicho a Anna que me tenía a mí y a mis hombres a su disposición si era necesario, sus guardias no eran débiles, pero los míos eran hombres con mayor experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, no por nada gran número de ellos había participado en cubierto para obtener información en los sitios donde habíamos estado.

El día de ayer me habían dispensado para discutir los asuntos que rodeaban a las dos muertes ocurridas en esta semana, pero no podía permanecer de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Mucho menos si se les llegaba a ocurrir que alguno de mis hombres era el causante de lo ocurrido con el último de los muertos.

También quería saber un poco más de Elsa, y estaba seguro que, a pesar de no haber vivido allí más de tres años, en el castillo podría haber algunas respuestas a mis interrogantes. El problema era quién podía proporcionármelas fuera de los libros en la biblioteca.

Había apreciado que más de la mitad de los sirvientes era gente mayor, así que ellos podían haber conocido a la princesa durante sus años viviendo aquí, pero dudaba que no fueran más que reacios a darme una simple información sobre Elsa.

Tendría que recurrir a mis encantos si deseaba algún dato sobre ella.

Los guardias de la entrada inclinaron sus cabezas solemnemente y yo seguí avanzando buscando con la mirada a algún sirviente que luciera lo suficientemente mayor para haber conocido a Elsa. De pronto se me ocurrió otra cosa y sonreí para mis adentros.

Alguien que rondara mi edad también debió haber conocido a la hermana mayor de la reina. Y una mujer _encandilada_ podría dar más información que un hombre.

Busqué entonces en el patio a alguna de esas jóvenes, pero bufé cuando sólo encontré algunos guardias practicando con sus espadas, esos no servirían porque parecían adolescentes.

Alcancé la puerta de entrada y ésta fue abierta por el regordete Kai, que me ofreció una afable sonrisa y una reverencia.

—Lo lamento, su Alteza, pero en estos momentos su Majestad no se encuentra disponible —anunció con voz gruesa, llevando sus manos enguantadas tras su espalda, esperando una respuesta positiva de mi parte. Como si fuera a retirarme sin haber buscado la información sobre Elsa.

—Es una lástima, pero, en realidad, también venía para otra cosa. Mi objetivo es ofrecer mis servicios a su Majestad para este _pequeño_ asunto que le preocupa. —El mayordomo asintió suspirando—. Y aprovechar la invitación de la reina de conocer su biblioteca—. Él parpadeó recordando las palabras de Anna cuando fui _sutilmente_ despedido del castillo ayer, un ofrecimiento considerado tomando en cuenta la forma en que se me hizo abandonar la residencia.

—Oh, en ese caso, déjeme mostrarle el camino, su Alteza. Su Majestad me dio órdenes de hacerlo cuando usted lo deseara —dijo él asintiendo nuevamente, caminando frente a mí con la cabeza firme, mirando sobre su hombro para comprobar que lo siguiera.

Anduve a través del amplio corredor con paredes tapizadas de un empapelado verde oscuro con rombos de tonalidad más clara, y largos cortinajes violáceos que decoraban las altas ventanas de marcos blancos. No había cuadros, sino armaduras, dos de ellas con un brazo introducido de manera incorrecta.

Reí en voz baja y me pareció que era una forma de incomodarlo. —Eh, Kai, ¿es alguna nueva moda el que los brazos estén así? —inquirí sonriendo inocentemente. Él se detuvo repentinamente y volteó alzando su ceja castaña de manera interrogante.

Señalé con mi cabeza las armaduras. Él tosió negando, pero su rostro se enrojeció de manera graciosa.

—Seguramente algún hijo de los sirvientes lo hizo, su Alteza —respondió incómodo y avanzó hasta la armadura para componerla, pero cuando sacó el brazo ésta se destruyó por completo.

Escuché su risa avergonzada y contuve mi carcajada mientras miraba mi saco, "buscando alguna imperfección".

Entorné los ojos mirándole antes de dar una inspiración. —Es una suerte que en las Islas del Sur los niños no lo hagan, odiaría que la armadura de mi tátara-tátara abuelo Jurgen tuviera la misma suerte —comenté fingiéndome apenado. El rostro de Kai se coloreó más. —Ahora que menciono niños —dije cambiando de tema sutilmente—, si no es muy incómodo, he estado un poco apartado de esta zona del mundo los últimos años, ¿se tuvo alguna última pista del paradero de la princesa Elsa antes de la muerte de sus Majestades? —pronuncié con extrema lentitud, tratando de hilar mi pregunta de la manera correcta.

Él tosió por estar desprevenido, pero negó. —El rey y la reina, que en paz descansen, se fueron sin…—titubeó un poco, éste sabía más de lo que demostraba su _ignorancia_. Como si yo no supiera que los sirvientes escuchaban tras las paredes—…tener noticia de su hija. Tuvieron esperanzas cuando la princesa de Corona apareció, de cualquier manera.

Asentí y volvimos a caminar hasta unas puertas blancas altas con pequeños diseños azules en una línea diagonal a la mitad de ellas, diseños parecidos a la flor de crocus en la bandera de Arendelle.

Kai abrió las puertas de par en par y me abrumó el reconocible aroma de libros viejos. Observé los estantes que había en la habitación, todos llenos, y agradecí que se acostumbrara a clasificar las bibliotecas bajo cierto orden, o de lo contrario necesitaría un mes para encontrar los tomos que me servirían. Qué suerte era la existencia de las secciones.

Kai se quedó en el umbral y señaló con su mano el interior.

Asentí y me mantuve quieto, observando de reojo al mayordomo. —¿Y la reina Anna tiene poderes como su prima y su desaparecida hermana? —musité desinteresadamente, dando un paso para contener la sonrisa que iba a aparecer en mi rostro. Kai se había quedado lívido, y todo el color adquirido hacía rato se había ido, así como el tono claro de su piel; había tragado saliva y mirado a su alrededor espantado. Ahora trataba de disimular todo eso.

—¿A qué se refiere, su Alteza? La magia no…

—Digamos que tengo mis _medios_. Entonces, ¿nada de fuego, agua, tierra, aire, o _nieve_? —indagué viéndolo finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron y suspiró, pero negó tembloroso.

—Si ha sido así, sus Majestades y su Majestad se encargaron de ocultarlo debidamente. —Sacó un pañuelo para secar el sudor de su frente. Sólo un idiota caería ante sus palabras.

—Para que no se repitiera la historia —aseveré con aparente astucia. Kai asintió. —¿Usted se encontraba presente el día de la desaparición de la princesa, Kai? —cuestioné cruzándome de brazos. —Y no piense ni por un instante que le creeré la mentira que está tratando de formular. La reina podría enterarse de cosas que no debe si de mi boca escapa algo que no sé si es de su conocimiento —amenacé con sutileza arqueando una ceja. El mayordomo de las Arendelle era un mal mentiroso, la reina no tenía poderes, me lo había revelado aunque trató de disimular al decir que ellos lo ocultarían. Ahora quería decirme algo que estuviera creando en su cabeza, pero yo tendría la delantera.

—Sí, yo estaba presente. —Asentí sonriendo, él miró hacia los lados y me señaló los dos sillones rojizos dentro de la biblioteca.

Entré finalmente y me ubiqué en uno de ellos. Él caminó y se quedó de pie, aun cuando le indiqué que podía sentarse.

—Yo estaba en el segundo piso, había indicado a unos sirvientes que se dispusieran los preparativos para el anuncio del nacimiento de la actual reina —recitó él con la mirada ausente, asumí que recordaba el pasado—. Pasé junto a una ventana y me pareció ver a alguien con la princesa Elsa, lo ignoré porque se parecía a una sirviente del castillo. Me alejé de la ventana y pensé en todos los empleados, pero ninguno encajó con los que podían interactuar con la niña, así que regresé, y vi con mis propios ojos a ambas desaparecer envueltas en un remolino de humo morado. No se volvió a ver a la princesa desde aquel día… Por lo menos, no aquí en el castillo.

—¿La encontraron, Kai?

—En un viaje. Su Majestad, el rey Adgar, me confió que se cruzaron con ella, pero no pudieron hallarla después.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso, Kai?

—Ocho años, su Alteza.

—Me gusta cuando no me mienten. —Esbocé una sonrisa. —Asumo que su _incapacidad_ de decir que había estado allí se debe a que el rey Adgar le hizo prometer guardar ese secreto, ¿no es así? —Kai asintió con los hombros caídos. —No se preocupe, no diré a nadie más lo que sé, sólo una última pregunta. Necesito que me confirme algo, ¿la reina Anna no sabe de los poderes de su hermana, verdad?

—No, su Alteza —admitió Kai después de un titubeo. Entrecerré los ojos, pero asentí.

—Ya puede retirarse, Kai. Muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino a la habitación. Le aseguro que en ninguna parte repetiré los incidentes con las armaduras—. Reí cuando él desapareció como un animalillo asustado, escabulléndose para no ser atrapado.

.

Me enfrasqué en las páginas de un libro sobre criaturas sobrenaturales, leyendo con incredulidad las palabras en él.

Los otros dos que había leído fueron sobre el linaje de la familia Real de Arendelle, con retratos de sus antepasados —ninguno con algún parecido a Elsa, por lo menos del color de cabello, pero sí de las facciones—, y de algunas criaturas que se creía vivían en el interior de los bosques, llamadas _trolls_, otras en el fondo del mar, unas más en lo alto de las montañas y unas tan diminutas escondidas entre las flores.

Ese último libro me había dado el aspecto de que nadie lo había tocado en mucho tiempo, pues sus hojas desgastadas en los bordes a causa de la humedad y sus páginas llenas de polvo habían sido una demostración de ello.

El libro había sido interesante y bastante creíble.

Pero el que leía ahora era solamente basura, claramente obra de algún fanático religioso, que despotricaba por escrito sobre las _aberraciones_ que había en la tierra, aquellas que debían ser destruidas al momento de nacer, que no merecían vivir, que su destino era sólo hacer el mal. Hablaba sobre las mismas criaturas que el otro, pero diciendo que su surgimiento se debía a los pecados del hombre.

Reí finalmente desentendiéndome de la información y lo cerré con un golpe, devolviéndolo a lo alto del estante.

Lo único que había descubierto de Elsa hoy, además de lo que las palabras de Kai me dijeron, era que algunos seres humanos eran dotados de magia para mantener el equilibrio en la tierra, que sus habilidades servirían para nuestra sobrevivencia, principalmente porque esos seres humanos con poderes serían los mediadores entre los seres mágicos y nosotros. Sonaba bastante lógico, Elsa, como futura reina —de un territorio muy pequeño, cabe destacar—, recibió sus poderes para servir como intermediaria entre las criaturas mágicas y los habitantes. Su influencia habría sido capaz de eso.

Pero con lo que no contaron, quienquiera o lo que fuera le diera esos poderes, fue que Elsa sería secuestrada por otra de las personas dotadas de magia y no llegara a hacer lo que estaba destinado para ella.

Para el nacimiento de la reina Anna ya había sido muy tarde, pues el momento en que se les daba su magia era cuando estaban en el vientre.

Me aparté del estante y caminé hacia la salida, llevaba tres horas aquí y no era muy adecuado que alargara mi estancia sin presentarle mis respetos a la reina.

La reina que no tendría ese puesto si su legítima heredera no hubiera sido apartada del lugar que le pertenecía por derecho.

Y tampoco si a Elsa no le hubieran llenado de ideas que no eran.

Después de la lectura, podía darme cuenta que la persona que tuviera a Elsa cautiva, no estuvo bien instruida sobre lo que, como ser humano con poderes, debía hacer. Y le había transmitido a Elsa sus ideas erróneas —aunque cabía la posibilidad que sí lo supiera y hubiera planeado que la mentalidad de Elsa fuera diferente, "especial".

La cuestión era cómo hacerle cambiar una creencia que había mantenido durante muchos años.

—Parece que ha estado entretenido aquí, Hans. —Parpadeé agitando la cabeza y miré hacia la dirección en que venía la voz de la reina Anna, ella estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, con una ceja enarcada, pero una sonrisa divertida.

¿Cómo habría sido para Elsa crecer en el castillo?, ¿educándose como la futura reina?, ¿con su familia?, ¿sin la creencia de que el odio la fortalecía?, ¿siendo la que hubiera llegado a conquistar para casarme con ella?

—Sin duda, Anna, son interesantes los libros de su biblioteca familiar. —Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña a la habitación, apretando los labios.

—Le admito que no he leído la mayor parte, pero me han instruido lo suficiente, Hans —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin importarle si no era muy educado de su parte hacerlo o decir eso. Se dio la vuelta y la falda verde de su vestido ondeó cuando trastabilló haciendo un ligero movimiento.

Ella era todavía una chiquilla, Elsa tenía más edad para gobernar. Habría sido prudente esperar hasta la mayoría de edad de Anna para coronarla. Avancé reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Si se me permite saberlo, ¿hay mayor información del incidente de ayer? —interrogué abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca, con ella a mi lado.

Un suspiro profundo abandonó su boca y de reojo noté que comenzaba a apretar el interior de su mejilla.

—No hay mucho sentido en tratarlo como secreto cuando el pueblo es consciente de que algo ocurre, Hans. No debe haberle pasado desapercibido que los caminos estuvieron solitarios ayer mucho antes de que oscureciera, Arendelle no es así. —Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que ella decía, no había podido conciliar el sueño para recobrarme después del viaje y había subido a cubierta. Y ahí fue donde escuché a Elsa.

No me había percatado de otra cosa cuando estuve buscando a Elsa. Nunca me había ocurrido algo así, siempre estaba atento a todo.

—Me temo que termino exhausto después de un viaje, y ayer ya me encontraba recostado alrededor de esa hora —justifiqué mis propias acciones, aunque para ella sólo sería una leve explicación. Tampoco se daría cuenta de la falsedad de mis palabras.

—Estamos tan cerca de encontrar una respuesta como con la desaparición de mi hermana —susurró Anna aproximándose a la ventana, donde se quedó mirando las montañas. Avancé hasta ella y me quedé a su lado, con la mirada baja.

Me sentí inquieto por callarme la información del paradero de su hermana, pero Elsa había dicho que la vería, así que dejaría en manos de ella el reencuentro entre las dos. Anna tenía una vaga idea de cómo sería su hermana mayor, pero Elsa no tenía alguna imagen de su hermana menor. Nunca se habían conocido.

Vi a Anna abrir sus ojos asombrada y volteé a ver el punto en que ella tenía fija su mirada. —Santo cielo —musitó corriendo en dirección del vestíbulo.

Yo me quedé parado en mi sitio observando la escena.

En la montaña más cercana al pueblo una nube blanca descendía estrepitosamente desde la cumbre.

Estaba ocurriendo una avalancha.

* * *

><p>1. <span>Proa, popa, babor, bauprés<span>. No tenía ni una bendita idea de qué era cada cosa, pero sonaban bonitos. Proa: El frente. Popa: Atrás. Babor: Visto desde enfrente, la derecha. Bauprés: El mástil o palo largo que sobresalía en los barcos antiguos. ¿No suenan mejor así? Creí que un marinero los utilizaría xD

2. Juan sin Miedo. Esta nota no importa, es sólo por la casualidad de la obra de los Grimm, pero en realidad se refieren a Juan I de Borgoña, un francés relacionado con la Guerra de los Cien Años. Como ven, nada importante, pero es que el cuento fue publicado en una versión larga para después de 1880 y supuestamente esto está en los 40's, 50's.


	2. Chapter 2

Amarla no era imprescindible, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Tenía el sentimiento incrustado en su pecho; recorría sus venas como un veneno; desgastaba su ser tal como un torbellino, eliminando todo a su paso; quemaba su cuerpo causando un gran impacto.

Ella era su locura, su delirio, su perdición. Su más grande tormento. _La Reina de las Nieves_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sería perfectamente feliz creyendo que Frozen me pertenece pero, afortunadamente para miles de fanáticos, no es así.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AclaracionesAdvertencias: **Helsa. AU. OoC. "Dark!Elsa". En los puntos de vista de Elsa, las secciones en cursiva son el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Fría como el hielo<strong>

_Segunda parte_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Elsa**

**.**

_Me acerqué a mi madre que observaba una cazuela de barro con expresión pensativa y sonrisa ligera. Por primera vez me había despertado antes del alba, y había decidido bajar para tomar mi desayuno. Era diciembre y podría salir al pequeño patio trasero que teníamos, y disimular mis poderes con la magia que ocurría en este mes —creada por otro ser mágico al que me gustaría conocer, ya que era capaz de controlar la nieve en más de un sitio a la vez._

_Me senté junto a ella, que estaba en una de las sillas de la cocina._

_—¡Elisabeth Rohde! —exclamó mi madre asombrada, utilizando mi nombre de la forma correcta, llevando una mano a su pecho—. ¡No entres de forma tan sigilosa!_

_Reí sonriendo de lado y me encogí de hombros parándome para ir en busca de una hogaza de pan y leche, no tenía mucha hambre._

_—No olvides que soy Elsa, E-L-S-A, ¿qué hacías, madre? —Ella sonrió moviendo su mano sobre la cazuela, haciendo salpicar un poco de agua, estaba llena._

_Una taza humeante de barro flotó a mi lado y llegó hasta inclinarse cerca de la boca de mi madre. Había veces en que me atraía tener el poder de ella, y ésta era una de ellas. Ella no había necesitado levantarse para tomar su taza de café._

_Volví a mi silla y le di una mordida a mi pan._

_—¿Te interesaría hacer lo mismo que yo hacía? —preguntó haciendo que la cazuela se fuera, apoyando a su vez el codo en la mesa. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa maliciosa, que me contagió._

_Asentí con la curiosidad recorriendo mis venas._

_—Supongo que debe ser más sencillo para ti, yo requiero de agua y una superficie más o menos translúcida —analizó para sí, pero dejándome escuchar de todos modos. —Crea un poco de hielo en la mesa, delgado. Mejor un rectángulo no muy aplanado, Elsa._

_Rodé los ojos, no había ninguna diferencia, era hielo. Moví mi mano e hice lo que me pidió. Ella asintió. Tomó mi mano y la colocó en el aire, a unos centímetros del rectángulo de hielo._

_—Como es tu primera vez, cierra tus ojos —así lo hice—, piensa en algo que quieras ver, lo que sea, y me dices. Tendrás que repetir unas palabras._

_Mordí mi labio inferior y pensé en algo que me gustaría ver, había tantas cosas, primero estaban los otros seres mágicos y sus habilidades, después las magníficas montañas nevadas que quería conocer cuando creciera, o ese territorio inexplorado en el mapa. Eran muchas cosas, ¿y sólo debía escoger una? Injusto._

_Trayendo a mi mente un sitio en especial, decidí qué quería ver y asentí._

_—Muy bien, recordando el lugar repite esto: _Ojos que ven en la noche, que andan en las tinieblas, que están aquí y allá, que no tienen límites ni final, muéstrenme lo que en mi presencia no aparecerá.

_Pensando en lo que quería ver, repetí frase por frase hasta que ella me pidió abrir los ojos._

_De repente vi ante mí la biblioteca en Germandell que íbamos a visitar el día después de nuestra partida, cuatro días atrás, de la que los humanos nos habían privado. Era magnífica, casi podía tocar los libros allí, se veía a los hombres de un lado a otro, recorriendo los pasillos sujetando los pesados tomos en sus manos, ajustando sus anteojos para poder leer el título de los libros en los estantes._

_Sonreí y mi madre me hizo sacudir mi mano. La imagen desapareció sin demora._

_—Ahora ya sabes qué hacía, y tienes un conocimiento más, Reina de las Nieves. Úsalo para tu beneficio._

**ω**

Mascullé una maldición disgustada al ver que la nieve de la montaña se dirigía hacia a mí, por alguna razón me había enojado y había provocado que comenzara una pequeña avalancha, sólo por un movimiento inadecuado de mi mano. Lo único que hacía era estar observando cómo Anna se tomaba mis dos pequeñas travesuras en su pueblo. No entendía por qué había desatado mi poder así.

Desvanecí la imagen en el hielo bajo de mí, haciendo que Hans desapareciera de mi vista y me recosté en el pasto, extendiendo mis manos para que la nieve pasara a mi alrededor.

La avalancha no estaba en mis planes, no parecía extraña y no daba indicios de mí, y además no causaría daño porque era muy minúscula. Apenas y provocaría un pequeño susto en Anna, pero nada más.

Suspiré, sin saber por qué me había sentido incómoda observando a Anna y Hans amistosamente. Ellos eran dos humanos y no tenía por qué importarme lo que hicieran. Que se vieran cómodos el uno con el otro no tenía por qué significar algo —aunque me daba curiosidad saber qué era él para llevarse tan bien con ella.

Comencé a ser cubierta por la nieve percatándome que me había distraído. Cerré mis ojos y moví mi índice, haciendo que todo lo que me cubría se apartara.

Me senté y observé Arendelle, los pueblerinos habían salido de sus pocilgas y se habían reunido en el puente del castillo, no distinguía sus rostros, pero seguramente estarían asustados por lo que pudiera ocurrirles.

Pero eso no me importaba, yo no había causado esto intencionalmente y me enfadaba, porque les estaba causando miedo, ¡pero ellos no pensarían en nada extraño! Los libros decían que en estos meses del año era posible que ocurrieran avalanchas por el ascenso de la temperatura.

Bufé y a regañadientes decidí desaparecer, si miraban con fijeza me descubrirían y tratarían de venir por mí.

Todavía no era tiempo de salir.

**ω**

_—Escuché a unas ancianas decir que la señora Agnes Rohde y su hija somos monstruos, madre —dije acercándome a ella mientras hacía las maletas para irnos de Francea, y conocer otro lugar, Germandell._

_—¿Cuándo lo hiciste, Elsa? —interrogó ella arrodillándose frente a mí, dejando su maleta de lado. Enfocó sus ojos azules en los míos, eran un poco oscuros a los míos, como su cabello rubio respecto al mío, pero era lo que nos hacía parecernos más._

_—Ayer que salí a comprar ingredientes para más galletas de chocolate —admití jugando con uno de los listones de mi vestido púrpura._

_—Te lo tendrías merecido por salir sin mi permiso cuando yo no estaba —regañó suspirando, pero sus cejas se juntaron con enfado. _

_—¿Ellas tenían razón? ¿Somos monstruos?, ¿por tener poderes? —pregunté bajando la cabeza, pero ella me hizo volver a mirarla con un dedo en mi barbilla._

_—Los monstruos, Elsa, no somos nosotras. Los seres mágicos no somos monstruos. Los monstruos destruyen a los suyos. Los seres mágicos no lo hacemos, nos protegemos unos a otros. Cuando te digan que eres un monstruo, no lo creas. Es una mentira. Una gran mentira. Nosotros no dañamos a los nuestros._

_—Los seres humanos sí._

_—Sí, Elsa. Los seres humanos crean guerras, cometen homicidios, asesinatos…. _Ellos_ son los monstruos._

_—_Un monstruo es quien mata a sus iguales_ —susurré entendiendo sus palabras. Ella sonrió ampliamente._

_—Exacto. Nunca lo olvides. Nuestro juramento como seres mágicos es nunca matar a uno de los nuestros. Podemos hacerlo con los humanos, para defendernos. No está mal matar a un humano._

_—Nunca matar a los seres mágicos —murmuré cuando se volteó._

_—Sí, sólo a los seres sin magia —le escuché decir en voz baja._

**ω**

La noticia de la avalancha venía entremezclada con la _pobre pérdida_ de algunos de los cultivos en las zonas más lejanas del pueblo, que le costarían unas míseras monedas a la ilusionada pareja que estaba comenzando después de contraer nupcias.

_Cautivador_, había pensado con sarcasmo al escuchar de pasada las palabras de las vendedoras de verduras, que habían estado comentando cómo los tubérculos habían quedado sepultados bajo la helada nieve que no sentía misericordia.

—Qué lástima. —Reí acercándome nuevamente al muelle, como ayer. Ya las calles estaban vacías e incluso al pasar por algunas de ellas se escuchaban sonoros ronquidos.

_Bola de imbéciles_, claro que se protegerían teniendo la guardia baja.

Atisbé a una figura conocida sentada cerca del agua y sonreí. Parecía que Hans no aprendía a mantenerse alejado de mí.

Me quedé observándolo unos segundos, miraba el mar sin moverse, sus hombros estaban un poco caídos, lo cual no asociaba con él. Lo vi extender sus brazos tras de él y apoyar sus palmas para darse apoyo.

Continué avanzando, y mis pasos debieron advertirle de mi presencia porque volteó en mi dirección. Sonrió cuando descubrió que era yo.

Hoy no había luna, pero las lámparas de su barco y algunas del castillo proveían la suficiente iluminación para distinguirnos en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Fuiste tú la que provocó el alud? —cuestionó inquisidor y asentí tras dar un suspiro.

No me gustaba lo que había hecho.

—Fue un desafortunado accidente. No debió pasar —revelé con sinceridad, no había obtenido ningún placer por su ocurrencia, así que me molestaba que hubiera sucedido. Sus hombros volvieron a alzarse y lo escuché suspirar.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Señaló el espacio junto a él y no supe por qué motivo me encontré sentándome a su lado.

—Estaba en la montaña y vi algo que no me gustó. Parece que de alguna forma me _alteré_ e hice un movimiento en falso que desató la ligera avalancha —expresé con fastidio, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Después de los trece, nunca había perdido el control de mis poderes.

—Nadie salió herido. —Arrugué la nariz escuchando una verdad que ya sabía, para mi disgusto. Ni siquiera ese pequeño accidente había tenido buenos resultados. —Pero tu hermana Anna se preocupó mucho. —Asentí con enojo al escuchar sus palabras, quizá eso había sido lo único bueno, pero eso no le daba derecho a estarla mencionando en mi presencia.

Arrugué la nariz. Él sabía mucho de Anna. _Mi supuesta hermana_. —No te preocupes por ella, no te culpará, no se lo diré. —Reí en voz baja porque él había malinterpretado mi enojo.

Aunque, ¿por qué me había enojado en primer lugar?

—De hecho, no le he dicho de ti, esa es una especie de secreto. Entre tú y yo —confió Hans riendo suavemente y de alguna manera sonreí por eso.

Nuevamente, sin saber por qué.

Era extraño sentirme _a gusto_ con un humano. _Bueno, sabiendo que era humano en verdad_. Hans era agradable, no me temía como todos, y su boca no había pronunciado algún insulto contra mí o los míos. Había escuchado lo de esta tarde, lo que un _descuido_ mío podía hacer, y no había huido despavorido.

Incluso había jurado guardar el secreto de mi presencia, ajustándose a mis planes.

—¿Qué quieres? —espeté cuando me surgió un pensamiento lógico. —¿Por qué tanto interés en…

—Quiero conocerte —me interrumpió presuroso dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado cuando lo miré a los ojos atentamente. Sus atrayentes ojos verdes resplandecían divertidos y me contemplaban con persistencia.

Escruté su rostro y me encontré apartando la mirada cuando llegué a sus labios. Abrí mis ojos asombrada al sentir que un pequeño calor surgía en mi rostro, justo sobre mis pómulos. El calor no me gustaba. ¿Por qué de repente llegaba la necesidad de acercarme a su rostro?

Apreté los dientes enfadada.

Aparecí una bola de hielo en mi mano y la lancé contra el agua, viéndola dar un salto antes de hundirse sin volver a brincar. Era la primera vez que ocurría.

—Parece que practicaste un poco, o enojada funciona más —bromeó Hans y lo fulminé con la mirada, creando otra bola de hielo y volviéndola a lanzar.

De nuevo brincó una vez y se hundió.

Hans rió a mi costado y rodé los ojos, no lo intentaría otra vez con él cerca. Tal vez cuando él se fuera de Arendelle…

—¿De dónde eres? —Solté de repente, sorprendida ante mis palabras. Él no pareció notarlo y se encogió de hombros.

—De las Islas del Sur, un conjunto de islas, pues, al sur de aquí —dijo patéticamente, pero me sorprendí riendo por su estupidez. —Nací allí hace veinticuatro años.

—¿Las Islas del Sur? —repetí tratando de recordar información de los libros que había leído. —Nunca he estado allí, ¿cómo es? —Probablemente era más caluroso.

—Bueno, además de la porción de tierra que colinda con el pequeño Corona y Germandell —me tensé ante la mención del reino—, lo demás está rodeado por mar. Como las islas. Es de temperaturas agradables, diría yo. ¿Qué tiene Germandell? —agregó, probablemente se había percatado de mi reacción.

Hice una mueca de desdén con mis labios. —Sólo la memoria de lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer.

—¿Qué… hicieron? —interrogó él después de una pausa. Después de diez años me vi recordando el olor del fuego de la casa donde vivía, los gritos que hacían, el rechazo que duramente nos infringieron. Sentía el calor abrasándome aunque nunca llegó a tocarme en realidad. Odiaba ese sitio. —No tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas —susurró Hans y fruncí el ceño al sentir un contacto caliente en la mano que descansaba entre nosotros dos.

Pero, contrario a lo que esperaba, se sentía _aceptable_ su calidez, tanto que no aparté mi mano como debería haber hecho al comienzo. Era una sensación que debía provocarme intranquilidad, pero no lo hacía. Sorprendentemente, quería que se mantuviera allí.

La quietud de la noche nos envolvió por unos segundos, y lo sentí acariciar el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar antes de separar su mano de la mía. Fue desconocido el efecto que tuve cuando lo hizo, pero no quise averiguar más.

—Tengo doce hermanos mayores —comentó jovialmente y pestañeé antes de observarlo atónita. —Cada uno más estúpido que el anterior, excepto el que nació antes de mí, él es profesor en la universidad de las Islas.

—¿Tu madre tuvo… —Hans soltó una carcajada negando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como asustado.

—Demonios, no. Mi frágil madre apenas pudo soportar traer a cinco de nosotros al mundo, los tres primeros y los dos últimos. Los otros son los, bueno, no se podría decir _ilegítimos_, pero son hijos de la amante de mi padre. —Se encogió de hombros como si hablar de ello no fuera muy interesante.

Me parecía muy extraña la actitud que había tenido su padre, aunque _honorable_.

—El único consuelo que le queda a mi abuelo es que no hay posibilidades que ninguno de los siete hereden la corona de las Islas, como está estipulado en las leyes…

—¿Heredar la corona? —interrumpí al analizar sus palabras, ¿su familia era…

—Sí, mi padre era el hijo del rey, pero murió hace años, mi abuelo es el gobernante de las Islas del Sur, y mi hermano mayor el próximo, cuando mi abuelo abdique en unas semanas. Yo soy el décimo tercero en la línea sucesoria, después de los hijos de mis hermanos de parte de padre y madre.

—Entonces eres _Su Alteza_ —articulé tragando con dificultad; se me ocurrió algo desagradable, aunque no podía definir por qué—, y estás aquí en Arendelle para casarte con Anna —continué arrugando mi entrecejo. Hans se iba a casar con la patética de Anna, por eso la familiaridad entre ellos, y la manera abierta de él al hablar de ella.

Por eso el secretismo.

Era un mentiroso, su interés hacia Elsa no era por mí. Bueno, literalmente sí era por Elsa, pero la Elsa _hermana _de Anna, y no la que estaba junto a él. Yo le había dicho cosas que nadie sabía de mí y él me mentía. De manera fortuita, yo le había proporcionado un modo para agradar a Anna.

Me preparé para congelarlo y hundirlo bajo el mar, pero sus palabras me detuvieron: —Sí y no.

¿Sí y no?, ¿cómo era eso posible? Con los ojos entornados le insté a hablar:

—Sí vine para casarme con Anna, pero no me voy a casar con Anna —pronunció esbozando una sonrisa divertida, observándome con un aire calculador. Se recostó en la piedra y cerró los ojos. —Hay algo en ella que no me gusta para convertirla en mi esposa. Y cuando pienso en quien podría ser mi esposa no me la imagino a ella. ¿Y dónde viviste tú? —Cambió de tema y abrió sus ojos, mirándome con detenimiento. Traté de rehuirle por la intensidad con la que sus orbes me estudiaban, pero me decidí a no dejarme intimidar por él.

—En Suyza, Francea, Germandell, Italianni, Ingland y Eskoceh —rememoré el orden de cada uno de los sitios en que estuve en los dieciocho años que pasé fuera de Arendelle. De Suyza me acordaba muy poco, porque nos fuimos cuando tenía cinco, pero sí tenía recuerdos de los demás lugares. Agnes, Olaf y yo habíamos estado en todos ellos, aunque en los que más me había sentido cómoda fueron Ingland y Eskoceh, donde casi no había visto el sol por lo mucho que llovía en ellos durante el año.

Francea e Italianni habían sido muy calurosos, pero en ellos había puesto a prueba mis habilidades controlando el hielo. En Italianni había ocurrido el último error antes de lo que había hecho hoy con la avalancha.

—Un largo camino. Parece que estás más familiarizada que yo con esos sitios.

—No te pongas a alardear mis logros, Hans. Ambos sabemos que son los lugares en los que estuve para que no me encontraran quienes me buscaban.

—Tus padres —corrigió él y comencé a reír con fuertes carcajadas. No los consideraba como tales, así que no había razón en darle uso al término.

—Los reyes de Arendelle —preferí dando un asentimiento para que no refutara mis palabras—. Viví en todos esos sitios. Algunos más _placenteros_ que otros, pero todos ellos más lejanos a los reyes de Arendelle.

—¿Alguna vez te habló de ellos?

No necesité preguntar a quién se refería, sabía que Agnes era quien estaba presente en sus pensamientos, aunque no conociera su nombre. Agnes siempre me había hecho creer que era su hija, y nunca estuvimos realmente interesadas en la realeza, por lo que no hubo necesidad de nombrar a alguno de ellos.

_A menos que yo preguntara._

—Sí, pero no tuvo uso. —Me recosté y cerré los ojos, apartando de una buena vez la mirada de Hans, que me contemplaba en todo momento desde que se encontraba acostado.

—¿Qué fue de ella? —De alguna manera podía imaginarme la innecesaria preocupación que tenía en su rostro, que reflejaba en su tono de su voz. No entendía por qué lo tenía, pero me fastidiaba que así fuera. No podía preocuparse por Agnes.

—Se fue —enuncié con un murmullo esbozando una sonrisa ante el recuerdo.

**ω**

_El frío aquí en Italianni podía llegar a ser mucho si se lo proponía —no porque me importara que así fuera—, pero eran pocas las veces que había visto nevar en los dos años que llevábamos aquí._

_El solo hecho de que ocurriera me hacía muy feliz, y por lo mismo, había desobedecido las dos únicas reglas de mi madre._

_No salir cuando no estaba._

_Utilizar mis poderes en público._

_La primera la había roto más de una vez, pero en esta ocasión me atrevía a hacerlo con la segunda. Lo cual nunca, nunca, nunca, había intentado._

_Sentía un poco de recelo haciéndolo, pero me había asegurado que nadie se acercara a este pequeño jardín oculto a los ojos de otros. Era parte de la residencia perteneciente al marqués al que rentábamos, pero él nunca se aparecía por aquí —o nadie en absoluto—, así que tenía plena libertad de hacer lo que yo quería._

_Saqué mi lengua y di una vuelta completa con los brazos extendidos. Estaba nevando y desde mucho tiempo atrás me divertía sentir los copos de nieve en mi lengua, que se deshacían con rapidez al hacer contacto con ella._

_Qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños trece que una nevada inesperada, no causada por mí._

_Di otra vuelta y me detuve. Bajé mi brazo izquierdo y con el derecho empecé a ondular los copos de nieve, antes de comenzar a hacer figuras de animales con ella, que se destruían con brillos de escarcha._

_Era maravilloso combinar mis poderes con los del ser mágico que utilizaba los suyos para hacer la nevada._

_Hice un animal con cuernos largos y cuerpo robusto. ¿Cómo se llamaba? No era un bisonte, parecía más un venado. _

_—¿Elsa? —llamó una voz a mi derecha y perdí mi concentración haciendo que el reno cayera al suelo, junto a la demás nieve._

_Tenía miedo de voltear, no reconocía la voz, podía ser uno de los vecinos y estaba acabada. Nuevamente tendríamos que mudarnos, porque todos ellos vendrían a buscarnos con antorchas y piedras, gritándonos insultos, mentiras. Buscando eliminarnos._

_—¿Elsa?, ¿eres tú? ¡Adgar! —exclamó la mujer y abrí mis ojos. Ese nombre no parecía muy italiano. La mujer me había descubierto y llamaba a alguien para…_

_Un momento, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?, ¿y por qué se dirigía a mí con el mismo idioma que mi madre y yo usábamos en casa?_

_Giré y la mujer jadeó. Yo la observé minuciosamente. Era bonita, sus ojos eran azules pero parecían más grises, su cabello era castaño oscuro y tenía el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana, con su piel tan blanca de aspecto fino, aunque alrededor de sus ojos se apreciaban unas arrugas._

_Vestía ropas elegantes, muy elegantes, un vestido con bordados en oro y prendas para nieve con mejor textura que mi vestido azul. Eran ropas finas, pero qué más podía ser estando en la residencia del marqués, uno de los petimetres más conocidos de por aquí._

_—¿Elsa? —susurró la mujer dando un paso hacia mí, al tiempo que yo daba uno atrás. Abrí mi boca para preguntar de dónde me conocía, pero me interrumpió la voz de un hombre._

_—¿Idun?, ¿qué… —Un castaño apareció corriendo y resbaló. Me pareció que se debió a que me había visto. El hombre, Adgar, me miró desde la nieve con algo parecido a incredulidad y adoración, la misma mirada que compartía con la mujer. —¿Elsa?, ¿nuestra pequeña Elsa?_

_¿Quiénes eran ellos dos y por qué sabían mi nombre?_

_Él se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a su mujer, que asintió a algún intercambio silencioso. —Tiene poderes —murmuró ella, pero me fue posible escucharlo._

_—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunté fríamente, dirigiéndoles una mirada apática, aunque por dentro me muriera de curiosidad. Su referencia a mis poderes me decía que eran una amenaza a mi integridad._

_El hombre colocó sus manos al nivel de su estómago como si quisiera tranquilizarme. —No te haremos daño. Somos el rey y la reina de Arendelle, Elsa… Tus… pa-padres —balbuceó al final perdiendo la compostura, y pude ver cómo sus ojos acaramelados comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas. Dejé escapar un bufido._

_Analicé sus palabras y vi cómo tragaba saliva en espera de mi respuesta. Subrepticiamente intercambié una mirada con la mujer, notando que en ella las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro._

_Ellos creían que decían la verdad. Sus gestos no demostraban que mentían._

_O eran muy buenos actores._

_—¿A qué se refieren?_

_—Ven… ven… con n-nos-o-tros, mi amor —susurró la mujer, Idun, extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Y hablaremos._

_—No —espeté y ambos se exaltaron por la gravedad de mis palabras. —No sé quiénes son ustedes, creen que soy su hija, pero no es así. _

_—Elsa, por favor —imploró el castaño dando un paso al frente y yo congelé sus pies con rapidez. —Elsa… sé que no nos recuerdas, danos una oportunidad._

_Sonreí dejando escapar otro bufido. Negué con lentitud haciendo un sonido con mi lengua. —Si en verdad son mis padres, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en encontrarme? Dicen ser reyes, ¿no tienen los medios suficientes para mover cielo y tierra para buscarme?, no se esforzaron lo suficiente para perderme, ¿acaso ustedes tienen poderes?_

_Ambos negaron._

_—Entonces las posibilidades de que sean mis padres son menores. Yo _no podría ser hija de dos seres tan patéticos_ como lo son ustedes, despreciables _humanos_. Y mucho menos sería hija de dos reyes que se desprendieron tan fácilmente de su retoño y pusieron muy poco esfuerzo en recuperarlo. Su hija seguramente esté muerta, por su culpa. Se lo merecen. —Esbocé una sonrisa de lado y aseveré con malicia—: Me dan _lástima_. _

_Deshice el hechizo en el hombre y me concentré en mi hogar al otro lado del marquesado, viendo a ambos caer de rodillas mientras la nieve y la escarcha me envolvían._

_No sintiendo ni un poco de remordimiento ante mis palabras._

_O algo en absoluto._

_._

_—¡Madre! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que ella estuviera en casa. Abrí la puerta de su habitación con estrépito y la encontré despojándose de su abrigo, acababa de llegar, como yo._

_Fuera, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, y empezaban a escucharse los gritos asombrados de las personas porque la ligera nevada empeorara de ese modo._

_—¡¿Por qué… _

_—Madre, ¿es cierto que esos reyes son mis padres? —Ella se quedó pasmada y me confirmó las palabras de ellos dos. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que yo fuera hija de dos humanos? Era un ser mágico._

_—Eso es lo que ellos decían, pero nunca lo creí. Los humanos no pueden tener seres mágicos. No sé de dónde te habrán tomado, pero yo decidí que debía alejarte de ellos y criarte por mi cuenta, un ser mágico debe estar rodeado por los suyos —dijo ella recuperando la calma._

_—¿Por qué los gritos? —preguntó una voz aguda a mis espaldas, miré sobre mi hombro a Olaf y con un ventisca cerré la puerta de golpe._

_—¿En qué más me has mentido, madre?, ¿o qué más me has ocultado? —inquirí caminando hasta ella con pasos lentos. Sus ojos azules oscuros se enfocaron en los míos._

_—Dímelo tú, Elsa. ¿Qué te estás imaginando? —Alcé más el mentón sintiendo la rabia bullir en mí. —Eres una jovencita muy lista, ¿qué otra cosa crees que pueda haberte ocultado además del hecho de que no soy tu verdadera madre?_

_Me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, pensando que la ridícula idea de que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira era eso, ridícula._

_De ser así, nada en mi vida tendría sentido._

_._

_Unos golpes melódicos en mi puerta me hicieron abrir los ojos. —Olaf, lár-ga-te._

_—No soy Olaf, Elisabeth —dijo mi madre del otro lado y yo aparté mi brazo de mi frente, incorporándome en la cama._

_—¿Qué quieres? —espeté dirigiéndole una mirada enfadada a la puerta de mi habitación._

_—Hacer las paces contigo, Elsa —musitó y sonreí irónica al ver que la llave de la puerta giraba a la derecha, quitando el cerrojo desde dentro. Ya había sabido yo que era inútil, pero aun así lo había intentado. Quise tener una barrera física entre ella y yo._

_Mi madre apareció sonriente en el umbral y avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación, sentándose en mi cama. Llevaba en su mano un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate, mis favoritas._

_—Creo que deberemos mudarnos por el desastre que hiciste hace unos minutos con tu enojo. —Señaló con su cabeza la ventana y bufé extendiendo mi mano, haciendo que los muchos centímetros de nieve en rededor desaparecieran. —Lo hice por tu bien, Elsa —susurró ella ofreciéndome una de las galletas, que llevé a mi boca para devorarla._

_Tenía un sabor extraño, ¿una nueva receta?_

_—¿Sólo me has ocultado mi origen, madre? —interrogué y cogí una nueva galleta, tratando de acostumbrarme al sabor. Si así iba a hacerlas, pues debía habituarme._

_—Puede que un par de cosas más, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, Elsa. —Comencé a sentirme somnolienta y bostecé._

_Mis párpados me pesaron. _

_—Aunque no vayas a recordarlo. Todo lo que hago es por el bien de la Reina de las Nieves, y todavía no estás preparada para tu destino. —Las galletas… el nuevo sabor… no recordar…_

_Cerré mis ojos y la sentí acariciar mis cabellos. —Duerme bien, _Reina de las Nieves_. —Por primera vez, y no sabía si por el sueño, su voz me sonó aterradora._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

—Se fue —respondió Elsa con una sonrisa malévola, que me transmitió un poco de temor.

¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?, quise preguntar, pero una voz interna me dijo que no tenía por qué. Si Elsa le había hecho algo a la mujer que le había robado su vida entera, entonces no consideraba que esa mujer no lo hubiera merecido. Era desconcertante pensar en Elsa como un ser oscuro, pues hasta ahora sólo refiriéndose de la mujer que le crió había sonado cruel.

Pensar que esta joven tenía intenciones ocultas, o que sus pensamientos no eran muy benévolos no me parecía correcto. Elsa era un ser sublime, e imaginármela contaminada por la maldad no encajaba con la imagen de ella que ya me había hecho.

Había sido criada por una mujer que le enseñó que el control de sus poderes se lograba con el odio, que le había hecho creer que era un ser mágico, al que todos los seres humanos despreciaban —no podía culparla mucho por eso, había conocido gran número de personas con pensamientos negativos a la "brujería"—, esa mujer le había obligado a huir, a vivir con temor, a desconfiar de todo lo que no fuera como ella, a creer lo peor de quien se aproximaba.

No era de extrañar que fuera así. Ella estaba confundida, y poco a poco debía encaminársele a la realidad. Había que ser cauto para hacerlo, y yo lo sería si ella me diera la oportunidad.

Elsa había dicho la primera noche que las personas le llamaban monstruo, pero ella había negado serlo.

Existía una mínima posibilidad de hacerle cambiar la perspectiva que tenía de la vida y quería poder lograrlo por ella.

_Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote,_

_triste aquel día en que dejé de verte;_

_mis ojos te buscan y no te encuentran._

_Ven cariño, que te espero._

Otra vez la misma canción misteriosa que me cautivaba con sólo oírla entonarla. Que me pedía escucharla una y otra vez sin cansancio, obligándome a apartar todos los pensamientos coherentes.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean_

_y nadie nos acecha._

¿Qué tenía esta canción de especial para ella que le hacía cantarla constantemente?, ¿en las noches que me había cruzado con ella?

_Cuando somos libres y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote._

_Siendo parte de mí…_

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando los monstruos no nos buscan,_

_nos protegen, nos aíslan._

_Nos corrompen._

¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en Elsa?, ¿por qué la sola posibilidad de verla apartarse me provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos?, ¿por qué quería insistir tanto en cambiarla si yo la había conocido de una forma?

_Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote,_

_haciéndote parte de mí._

_Dejando que la noche nos rodee…_

Una parte del argumento de Elsa tenía lógica. Al amor, al enamorado, no le agradaban del todo lo que tenía el otro.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera amarle y buscara quitárselo, porque eso le hacía ser la persona que era.

Yo me estaba enamorando de esta Elsa que conocía, si había una parte más oscura de ella tendría que trabajar para que no surgiera. Ayudarla en el proceso.

Después de todo, todos teníamos una parte oscura.

Y ella, ella estaba convirtiéndose en la mía.

**o**

Me desperté con alguien moviendo mi hombro. Quise pedirle que me dejara dormir más, pues había entrado muy tarde después de permanecer junto a Elsa, que había desaparecido cuando había llegado la medianoche, para tomar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Cuando me iba de juerga podía dormirme más tarde, pero en el último año no hubo alguna de ellas y estaba perdiendo la costumbre.

¿Para qué me engañaba? Lo único que quería era permanecer en mi cama todo el día y sólo salir a la noche, cuando ella estaría deambulando por el muelle de Arendelle.

No tenía ninguna preocupación porque lo que fuera que asesinara a los jóvenes hiciera lo mismo con ella, pues Elsa podía defenderse mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría —aunque si se presentaba la oportunidad yo lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas—.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos y me crucé con los verdes de Vilhelm, que me miraba divertido con un vaso de agua dispuesto a ser lanzando a mi rostro.

—Tú arruinas mi diversión —masculló y se tomó de un trago el agua. Rodé los ojos levantándome y dirigiéndome a la jofaina para asear mi cuerpo antes de vestirme.

—Buen día para ti también —musité afeitándome, y él se encogió de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—No todos tenemos la misma efusividad que tú estos días, Almirante —dijo bufando con gracia. —¿Puede ser que en tu cortejo con la reina te estés enamorando? —inquirió y yo agradecí estar ahora a sus espaldas, de lo contrario me hubiera visto tragar saliva. No les había dicho que no estaba haciendo tal cosa con la reina, y que ella y yo habíamos quedado como amigos.

Mi _efusividad_ se debía a que ayer había sido la quinta noche consecutiva en reunirme con Elsa, y no podía haber otra razón.

Los días los había ocupado en el castillo, siendo de ayuda con el fastidioso Consejo de Arendelle —que, dicho sea de paso, la reina debía modificar una vez llegara a la mayoría de edad—, y buscando una manera en disminuir el miedo de los supersticiosos arandelleanos.

Conocer a Anna y a Elsa con más profundidad me había hecho darme cuenta de las diferencias entre ambas y las sutiles semejanzas que había en la una y la otra.

Quizá la más notable era el gusto del chocolate de ambas, mientras que una lo negaba y trataba de disimularlo, pero lo ingería y se delataba, la otra presumía que el apetitoso dulce era lo único que podía consumir sin medirse, sin importarle si no había ingerido un alimento sano en mucho tiempo.

También estaba su compartida curiosidad. La de Anna la había notado sin darle importancia, y la de Elsa me había admirado, cuando me había cuestionado qué lugar había sido mi favorito de todos los que había ido y cuál sería el sitio que me gustaría conocer en un futuro, ambas preguntas hechas con tono desenfadado, pero ojos brillantes que reflejaban interés.

No las había comparado por querer algo con Anna, sino porque todo lo de ella me parecía un defecto al lado de las cualidades de Elsa. Además que reafirmaba mi decisión de dos días atrás de nunca casarme con la reina. La reina era _simple_. No tenía nada de extraordinario, su voz carecía del toque que tenía Elsa, sus gestos no le favorecían en nada, no parecía encajar del todo en su puesto si colocaba a Elsa en su lugar.

—¿A qué debo entonces el honor de tu visita? —pregunté pasando un paño por mi rostro, mirándolo nuevamente.

Él chasqueó los dedos y señaló a través del ojo de buey. —Divisamos algo extraño a través del catalejo. Eh, creemos que debías verlo con tus propios ojos.

—¿Qué es? —cuestioné colocándome la camisa blanca.

—Parece un _muñeco de nieve _—musitó con incomodidad y no pude evitar reírme. Él se veía abochornado.

Ya sabía yo quién era, dos días atrás había surgido la mención de _Olaf_. —¿Se quedaron despiertos toda la noche? —bromeé cogiendo el chaleco marrón de mi baúl. —¿Ahora _alucinan_? —enfaticé la última palabra con malicia.

Vilhelm despeinó sus cabellos negros ligeramente avergonzado por mis palabras. Reí y negué antes de rodar los ojos.

—Sé cosas que tú no, Vilhelm, y te aseguro que hay muchas posibilidades que no sea una ilusión ese pequeño muñeco de nieve. —Salí para ir a cubierta y ver con mis propios ojos a un muñeco nevado andando por el mar. Probablemente había más de tres marineros pensando que ya habían perdido la razón, y nada me causaba más regocijo.

—¡Espera! —llamó Vilhelm siguiéndome—, ¿quién te dijo que era pequeño?

Me encogí de hombros y ascendí las escaleras con calma. Al sólo pisar cubierta Aage me acercó un catalejo marrón con líneas doradas.

Negando me acerqué a la proa y allí coloqué el círculo más angosto sobre mi ojo izquierdo, moviéndome con lentitud para encontrar al pequeño sujeto que habría dejado boquiabiertos a mis hombres.

Enfoqué un punto a la derecha y vi a Olaf con precisión. Era tal y como Elsa lo había descrito, pequeño, con un diente sobresaliendo de su boca, dos ramitas como brazos, una larga zanahoria…

Como los muñecos de nieve, sólo que con un toque infantil.

Solté una carcajada y di media vuelta, con la rapidez que andaba sobre el agua Olaf llegaría a media tarde. Tal vez menos.

Elsa había dicho que tenía la esperanza que él no llegara nunca a Arendelle, que ya no le agradaba tenerlo cerca, era muy considerado y a veces infantil. _Cariñoso_. ¿Cabía la posibilidad que Olaf escondiera a la Elsa que debía haber sido?

Necesitaba estar frente a él para obtener una respuesta que me satisficiera. Además, desde que Elsa lo había mencionado, yo tenía un gran interés en cruzarme con Olaf. Él era quien podía ofrecerme más información sobre Elsa. Nadie más que él.

—¿Qué opinas? —interrogó Vilhelm después de tratar de analizarme durante un tiempo prologando.

—Es un muñeco de nieve —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, preparándome para bajar a Arendelle y comprarme un desayuno. Me acerqué a popa para bajar por la escalerilla que había utilizado todas estas noches para reunirme con Elsa.

—¡Así es!, ¡un muñeco de nieve! —exclamó Vilhelm, y alcé mi rostro al escuchar una risa sonora, perteneciente a mi otro amigo. —¡No te rías, maldita sea! —Vilhelm trató de propinarle un golpe a Georg, pero éste se movió con agilidad y Vilhelm trastabilló.

Negué, cualquier intento como ése siempre terminaba así, incluso de mi parte. Georg era más experimentado que los dos.

—Ya te lo ha dicho Hans, Vilh. Es un muñeco de nieve, ¿qué más quieres que diga? —interrogó Georg enarcando una ceja con diversión.

—¿Qué más quiero que diga? ¡Él siempre sabe más cosas que los demás! ¡Y ahora sabe algo!

—Lo sé —aceptó Georg caminando hacia mí, apurándome para descender más rápido. —Pero pierdes tu tiempo si crees que él dirá una sola palabra, aún bajo coacción, así que vamos. Yo estoy famélico, Arendelle no es muy buen anfitrión nocturno.

Me reí por lo bajo. Georg nunca se encontraba hambriento, pero Vilhelm no era tan perspicaz para darse cuenta que mi amigo mentía.

Toqué tierra firme y me hice a un lado para esperar por mis dos amigos. Vilhelm bajaba fúrico, pero no me importaba. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar que en el voluble temperamento de mi amigo.

—Espero que el resultado de todo sea como tú deseas, Hans —murmuró Georg pasando a mi costado y dejé escapar un suspiro. Yo también tenía las mismas esperanzas que él.

Vilhelm descendió finalmente y nos dirigimos a una pequeña taberna cerca del muelle, de lo más cercano a un "restorán" aquí en Arendelle. Pasamos junto a un puesto de verduras, donde un rubio alimentaba a un reno.

Reí por lo bajo cuando Vilhelm farfulló en francés lo que claramente sería un insulto para el hombre si lo hubiera entendido. Mi amigo seguía enojado y se desahogaba con los otros, poco habría faltado que le golpeara, pero aún conservaba su buen juicio, el rubio se veía más fuerte que mi debilucho amigo.

Llegamos a un establecimiento pequeño con un letrero de madera cuya inscripción estaba en nórdico. Abrí la puerta de madera, que crujió un poco, y un olor a cerveza germana y vino llegó a mis fosas nasales, entremezclado con un aroma al cual no podía darle nombre, pero prefería no conocerlo.

—Sabes, Hans —musitó Vilhelm en voz baja, inclinándose por detrás—, todavía estás a tiempo de retractarte y no quedarte con todo este _maravilloso _Arendelle.

Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a una mesa vacía, ubicándome en una de las sillas, que para mi mala suerte tenía una pata más corta que las otras y se tambaleaba.

—Para comer aquí necesitaré un buen vaso de coñac —soltó mi amigo pelinegro, y quise decirle que opinaba lo mismo, pero una mirada reprobatoria de Georg en mi dirección me advirtió que no era muy inteligente de mi parte.

Una mujer con delantal blanco se acercó a nosotros y nos ofreció un poco de su caldo especial, pero se fue decepcionada cuando sólo pedimos nuestras bebidas y unos simples sándwiches.

—¿Decías que sólo tenías tres semanas para cumplir tu objetivo, no Hans? —dijo Vilh cuando nos entregaron nuestras órdenes y asentí dándole una mordida a mi sándwich. —¿Y qué has hecho?

—Las dos muertes de los jóvenes han tenido muy ocupada a la reina —manifesté inclinándome hacia atrás. —Según ella nunca había ocurrido semejantes actos en este reino. Lo único fuera de lo normal fue el secuestro de su hermana.

—No por nada Arendelle siempre ha sido conocido como el misterioso pero puritano reino de Europa. —Vilh hizo una mueca de asco repitiendo la palabra "puritano".

—¿Y ya se tiene alguna sospecha? —intervino Georg, apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa.

—Ninguna.

Las indagaciones de los hombres de la reina no estaban llevando a alguna parte, pero las mías me decían que Elsa estaba relacionado, así que no podía decir nada. Había tratado de obtener información de ella, pero sólo se encogía de hombros y miraba el mar con expresión pensativa, para minutos después decir que los barrios bajos, los callejones oscuros y los puertos de Ingland estaban llenos de ese tipo de hombres, que no tardarían en dejar de darles importancia.

Su voz siempre era vacía al referirse de ellos, por lo que no podía intuir más allá.

Por primera vez me encontraba ante un verdadero misterio, Elsa, que me tenía en el completo secretismo. Había cosas que guardaba incluso a mi abuelo, al que le tenía más confianza, pero sí compartía mucho con él y mis amigos, y ahora me negaba a hacerles partícipes de la presencia de Elsa en mi vida.

Estaba mal mantener el secreto de ella con su fam… hermana, pero no podía traicionarla de ninguna forma. Sentía que le debía lealtad a ella y nadie más, aunque ella no pareciera compartir mi forma de pensar. El solo imaginarme que Elsa sintiera que la confianza que me daba era rota, y que se alejara por eso, me oprimía el pecho. No me explicaba cómo era que me pasaba esto, pero había comenzado desde el día en que escuché su voz por vez primera.

Di otra mordida a mi sándwich.

Pensar en la bondad o la maldad de Elsa me hacía daño, me inclinaba de un lado a otro de la balanza. Por una parte estaba a quien yo me encontraba conociendo, y por otro su lado oculto, al que aún no tenía acceso.

Quería saberlo todo sobre ella, pero también tenía mis reservas. Si lo hacía no sabía si podría aceptar todo lo que era o, en cambio, lo haría, y me vería inmiscuido con ella. Entre la espada y la pared.

Si ella resultaba ser _mala_, estaría dividiéndome entre lo que siempre he creído, y ella. Entre lo correcto y lo que yo quería.

No era tan sencillo pensar en ella. Era complicado.

Lo que me tenía preocupado, era que llegado el momento de escoger, sabía con certeza que ella ganaría.

Suspiré rendido. Mi única esperanza era que mis asunciones iniciales, al final, fueran ciertas. Que ella estuviera confundida.

Un alboroto en la entrada me sacó de mis reflexiones. Mis amigos y yo volteamos a ver al jovencito que ingresaba al establecimiento alterado.

—¡Ahora ha aparecido una mujer muerta! —Las exclamaciones del colectivo no se hicieron esperar.

Fruncí el ceño. _Oh, Elsa, ¿tú lo habrás hecho?_

—¿Qué fue ahora? —preguntó el cantinero, y todos los pares de ojos se enfocaron en el jovencito que respiraba agitado.

Alguien le aproximó un vaso de agua pero él negó.

—Sus vecinos… dicen… que la vieron… salir por la noche… dirigiéndose a la montaña… hoy por la mañana la encontraron con su cuerpo cubierto por nieve, casi azul —explicó el jovencito. Una vez finalizado su discurso, los murmullos con especulaciones inundaron la taberna.

Cerré los ojos e introduje mi mano en mi bolsillo para buscar unas monedas y dejarlas sobre la mesa.

—Vamos —indiqué a mis amigos. Tenía que ir al castillo.

Mientras abandonábamos el sitio, pensaba que la culpabilidad de Elsa era más certera.

.

Kai tenía la cabeza baja cuando aparecí en el salón de té la reina, donde pensé que ella estaría, pues nadie había estado en la puerta principal. Sus hombros caídos demostraban su pesar con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el reino de la mujer a la que servía, el lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Levantó la mirada y me ofreció una ligera reverencia, me giré. Casi me pasó desapercibido cómo sus ojos se desviaron al marco con el retrato de Elsa.

Tensé la mandíbula. Para los habitantes de Arendelle podía parecer que alguien había matado a la mujer, o tal vez algo, pero quizá para los sirvientes más fieles y antiguos eso no era así. Un suceso como ése traería a su mente cierta niña que conocieron años atrás, a la que casi dejaban olvidada.

Y comenzarían a sospechar de ella.

Aunque hubieran pasado dieciocho años desde la última vez que ella estuviera en casa.

Con rapidez Kai me dirigió a la audiencia que la reina estaba teniendo en el salón Real. —Ya no pueden tratarse de casualidades —aseveró uno de los miembros de Consejo, y otros de los hombres presentes asintieron, junto a la misma reina. —Alguien está cometiendo esos actos y debemos averiguar quién o quiénes.

—Debería entrarse a cada una de las casas e interrogar a todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle, sin excepción —sugirió otro de los miembros, acomodando con dignidad su chaqueta magenta que le distinguía como perteneciente al Consejo Real de Arendelle.

—No podemos violar la privacidad de los habitantes, ¡hay que interrogarles simplemente! —intervino otro.

—¿Usando qué métodos? —inquirió el que se notaba más anciano de todos. Los demás le dirigieron una mirada, ocurriéndoseles lo mismo.

Aclaré mi garganta y fui el centro de las miradas. Ninguno se percataba que la reina permanecía en silencio, concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuál es la opinión de su Majestad? —cuestioné con seriedad y ella se sobresaltó ligeramente en su trono, aunque sólo dos o tres nos percatamos de ello al tener la mirada posada en ella.

—No podemos utilizar métodos medievales, pero debemos garantizar que este crimen no quede impune —musitó ella colocándose de pie y avanzando hasta la ventana arrastrando su larga cola magenta. Miró el pueblo con fijeza. —Habrá que encontrar la forma de tenderle una trampa al responsable y así capturarlo.

—¿Cómo sugiere que se haga, su Majestad? —El anciano de momentos atrás volvió a hablar, tosiendo antes de continuar—: ¿Que una persona sea utilizada como cebo?

—¿Alguno tiene otra idea? —interrogó Anna en voz alta, girando para encarar a los miembros de su Consejo, todos hombres.

En momentos como éste me daba cuenta de la inexperiencia de algunos para ciertos aspectos delicados. Tenía que morderme la lengua para evitar decir que alguien que ha logrado asesinar a tres personas en dos semanas sin ser vista muy difícilmente caería en una trampa así de sencilla.

Había que pensar un poco como el delincuente, analizar lo que había hecho, buscar pistas… No era tan sencillo como tender una trampa que se le ocurría de momento.

Los podría ayudar si eso no significara traicionar a Elsa. Antes tenía que averiguar qué le había llevado a hacer eso. Cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones aquí en Arendelle.

_¿Y después qué, Hans? ¿Hacer lo que dicta la justicia, lo correcto, o encubrirla para que ella no sea perseguida, atrapada y tú puedas seguir encontrándote con ella en secreto, lo que quieres? ¿Dejar que ella siga eliminando a los ciudadanos? ¿Quedarte de brazos cruzados?_

La planeación del Consejo pasó inadvertida para mí.

¿Qué me diría Elsa?, ¿que venía a vengarse del pueblo que no supo protegerla?, ¿que simplemente se estaba entreteniendo?, ¿que así se fortalecía?

Elsa había dicho que cuando tenía dieciocho Agnes había muerto, entonces, ¿por qué tanto tiempo en venir a Arendelle? Si su interés hubiera sido ver a Anna, como había dicho, tuvo años para hacerlo, ¿por qué ahora?

Recordé entonces sus palabras de la primera noche en que la vi.

_Los monstruos matan a sus iguales. Yo no lo he hecho._

Y ella se consideraba un ser mágico.

Las muertes en Arendelle no significaban nada para ella. No la convertían en ese monstruo que ella negaba ser.

Pero… debía ser movida por un propósito distinto. Lo había, porque de no tenerlo se habría dedicado a matar a diestra y siniestra.

Y no lo había hecho.

_Todavía_.

¿Cuáles eran los planes de Elsa?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Elsa**

**.**

—¿Así que piensan que sería tan estúpida para caer en su trampa? —Sonreí a los sucesos que se presentaban frente a mis ojos, en el hielo.

Los arandelleanos sí que eran patéticos, creían que su artimaña funcionaría. Me subestimaban, o al _asesino_ de las _pobres tres almas_ que habían perecido en sus manos. Había que ser muy ingenuo para caer en un engaño como ése.

Aunque sería divertido engañarles por mi cuenta y hacerles creer que habían encontrado a su asesino, y darles un tiempo de paz, para luego continuar con la pequeña prueba a la que quería someter a Anna, esa humana sin poderes que se creía superior.

Pero eso me retrasaría más. Y haría que me alejara de mi objetivo.

Y ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Anoche, esa mujer que me había encontrado, me había arrojado piedras y llamado _monstruo_, me había recordado que no podía seguir apartándome de mi objetivo.

Me había despistado mucho encontrándome estas noches con Hans, pasando los días esperando que llegara la noche para poder reunirme con él y no provocando dos muertes más, como tenía previsto.

Había sido _agradable_ mi tiempo con él, pero Hans era una distracción. No tenía que seguir acudiendo a él, a su compañía, a sus conversaciones interesantes, a su agudeza.

No. Tenía que alejarlo de mí.

—Tienes que desaparecerlo, Elsa —susurré encontrándolo en la imagen que veía, pero no podía animarme a hacerlo. Él no era de Arendelle, él no me creía un monstruo, él no me había hecho nada.

Yo fui la que se había distraído.

¿Por qué la idea de verlo muerto me desagradaba?, ¿por qué me negaba a hacerlo?, nunca me había costado darle muerte a alguien, no le dedicaba segundos pensamientos.

Con Hans era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

Empuñé mis manos. Aunque lo quisiera, no me atrevía a matarlo, y sabía que no lo haría. Imaginarlo muerto no era grato.

Su muerte no era una opción.

Pero no entendía por qué.

Él no era nada para mí, ni siquiera me detenía pensar en la muerte de mi supuesta hermana como lo hacía la de Hans.

¿Por qué?

Deshice mi trenza y dejé mi cabello suelto observando la imagen. Anna estaba despidiendo a los hombres que estaban con ella, Hans incluido. Él tenía una mirada pensativa.

Hans era listo, para estos momentos ya debía de estar seguro que yo era la causante.

Y no había dicho nada. Cuando alguien me descubría, corrían a alardear cosas de mí, y él acababa de tener el momento perfecto, gente importante, ¿por qué lo había desaprovechado?

Ayer, mientras desaparecía, había dicho que no temía mis poderes, a mí. ¿Por qué?

—Pero ahora sí debe hacerlo —musité sintiéndome incómoda con mis palabras. —¡No Elsa! —Me paré y transformé mi aspecto. Dejaría de dedicarle pensamientos a Hans, se volvía confuso cuando lo hacía. Me distraía. Y no tenía que hacerlo.

Sonreí ladinamente al ver aparecer las mangas brillantes de mi vestido, hechas con copos de nieve, como todo el traje. Observé a Anna quedarse sola en la habitación y moví mi mano para deshacer el hechizo del hielo, concentrándome para aparecer dentro del castillo.

.

La escarcha a mi alrededor desapareció haciendo una ráfaga de viento, ocasionando que la pelinaranja que cerraba la puerta girara sorprendida, principalmente porque yo estaba sentada en su cómodo trono de tapiz oscuro.

Chasqueé mis dedos y la puerta blanca que Anna acababa de soltar se selló con una capa de hielo.

Ella brincó alejándose al escuchar el crujir del hielo.

—¿Cómo me veo aquí? —Subí mi mano y con un giro de mi muñeca creé una corona en mi cabeza. Anna dio un paso hacia mí titubeante.

—¿Quién… eres? —cuestionó entrecortadamente, deteniéndose a unos metros de mi posición, un poco cerca de los escalones que permitían acceder al _trono Real_.

Me quité la corona y se la lancé, ella la cogió con rapidez y la hice explotar en medio de una explosión de escarcha azul.

—No me dijiste si lucía bien con ella o no, nunca sabré cómo me hubiera visto siendo la reina de este pueblito. —Anna frunció el ceño, y poco a poco pareció analizar mis palabras. Me escudriñó con su mirada y exhaló abruptamente.

—Al fin…

—¿Elsa?

—No dice muy bien del reino que su gobernante sea muy lenta para intuir las cosas. Mucho menos reconocer a su propia _hermana_. —Le sonreí con falsa dulzura y ella corrió hasta mí con alegría.

—¡Elsa! ¡Estás viva! —exclamó y me aparecí en otra parte para no recibir su abrazo. —¿Elsa?

—Igual de ilusa que tus padres —aseveré desde el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la ventana que apenas y permitía divisar el pueblo y sus pocilgas.

—¿Dónde has estado todos estos años? —preguntó sin volver a hacer un intento para llegar a mí. —¿Quién te tenía?, ¿por qué tienes poderes?

Alcé mis cejas, incrédula. Los _queridos reyes_ no le habían dicho la verdad.

Me volteé y la miré. Solté una carcajada, ella se encogió en su lugar. —He estado aquí y allá, en todas partes y en ningún lugar en especial. Me tenía _uno de los tuyos_. Y siempre, siempre he tenido magia, pequeña Anna. ¿No te lo dijeron tus padres? Mejor dime, ¿qué te dijeron tus padres de mí? —Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared tras de mí, sintiendo la suavidad de la cortina rojiza de terciopelo.

—¿Siempre has tenido magia?, ¿tus padres? Ellos me enseñaron retratos de ti, me dijeron que eras dulce, especial, cariñosa —bufé, con tres años de vida se podía decir _tanto _de alguien—, nunca mencionaron tus poderes. ¿Cómo los obtuviste?, ¿quién es _uno de los míos_?

—Nací con ellos. Seguramente lo heredé de mis verdaderos padres.

—¿Verdaderos padres?, ¿a qué te refieres? Nuestros padres no tenían poderes, yo no tengo poderes, Adgar e Idun Følsomhet eran tus padres, Elsa.

Me encogí de hombros, si no le habían dicho de mis poderes, era probable que tampoco mencionaran de dónde provenía en verdad. No podría resolver esa duda.

—Elsa, ellos eran tus padres, ellos te querían, te seguían queriendo el día que partieron antes de su naufragio. Te buscaron…

—Lo sé —interrumpí con calma—, que ellos me buscaron. —Sonreí. —Y me encontraron… pero no fui con ellos.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó repetidamente—, no me dijeron nada… que te encontraron, pero… ¿por qué no regresaste con ellos?

—Porque ya era muy tarde —admití para las dos.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que su _amor _hubiera significado algo.

—Elsa, no comprendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, ¿cómo escapaste de quien te tenía secuestrada?, ¿cuándo fue?, ¿por qué no le diste una oportunidad a papá y mamá? —Rodé los ojos con cada una de sus preguntas y suspiré, ella era una tonta sentimental, muy parecida a Olaf, ingenua. Sería divertido destruir sus esperanzas de la familia feliz.

—Tú y yo no somos iguales, Anna, no te equivoques. ¿Tus padres hicieron un viaje a Italianni hace ocho años?

Anna asintió. —¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no seamos iguales?, ¿por qué no somos iguales?

—Querida Anna, ¿recuerdas cómo regresaron tus padres esa vez? —Ella entrecerró sus ojos y yo me concentré en lo que iba a hacer. Observé mi palma y tracé un círculo con lentitud.

—Yo tenía diez años…

—Así es…

—Mamá y papá regresaron tristes, los escuché llorar por las noches… a partir de ese día… no fueron los mismos.

—Los vi en Italianni, tuvimos una conversación _casual_, me invitaron a venir _aquí _con ellos. Qué personajes tan más patéticos.

—¡¿Qué les dijiste?! —exigió ella gritando y caminó con rapidez hasta mí, pero la detuve congelando sus piernas.

—La verdad. —Nuevamente le sonreí, pero ahora con sorna.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Lo despreciables que me parecían.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! —Comenzó a sollozar y dejé escapar un suspiro hondo—. Ellos te buscaron… con tanto ahínco… Los destrozaste. Tus captores te enseñaron eso, ¿no es así?, a tratarlos de ese modo. Elsa… Las mentiras que te hayan dicho…

—Anna, yo sé cuál es la verdad. Ya me deshice de quien me dijo todas esas mentiras, desde entonces busqué mis respuestas.

—¿Te deshiciste?

—Eres una retrasada, ¿tienes que repetir todas mis palabras? Me deshice de ella, así de sencillo. Peeeero, te diré qué hago aquí, para qué te visito.

Ella se estremeció notoriamente.

—Ay Anna, no voy a matarte, sería demasiado sencillo y _aburrido_ —abrió los ojos con incredulidad—; será cuestión tuya si mueres o no. Hace unos meses tuve curiosidad sobre qué era de ti, en todos los periódicos apareció la fatídica noticia del fallecimiento de los reyes de Arendelle, así que sólo me _preocupé _por la pequeña Anna. Me enteré que te habían coronado tres años antes de lo que esperaba, estaba preparando una _ceremonia grandiosa_ para ese gran día, pero fue una lástima que te adelantaras; por lo tanto, decidí que juzgaría qué tan maravillosa eras como para tener semejante honor, _su Majestad_. No te preocupes, no quiero _tu trono_, que no es tan tuyo, ¿verdad?, pero quiero ver de lo que eres capaz para proteger _todo esto_. —Me aproximé con lentitud a ella y coloqué mi mano en su brazo derecho.

Ella me miró atemorizada y trató de zafarse, pero hice que el frío la envolviera. Miró al frente al percatarse que escarcha y nieve comenzaban a rodearnos.

Nos aparecí sobre uno de los tejados y extendí mi brazo derecho señalando con mi índice el mar, donde había hecho mi trabajo.

Ella jadeó.

—_No tienen escapatoria, Anna_ —susurré en su oído y la solté, desapareciendo.

**ω**

_Mi madre estaba concentrada en su cazuela de barro, sonriendo maquiavélicamente al observar lo que fuera que apareciera allí. Di un paso en su dirección y ella me miró de pies a cabeza. Hoy vestía una de las prendas de hielo que me había confeccionado yo misma, un lindo vestido con espirales que iban desde la falda hasta la tira sujeta a mi cuello._

_—Eres casi toda una Reina de las Nieves, Elsa —me dijo sonriendo y yo alcé mi barbilla, ella siempre repetía que faltaba algo para que lograra ser completamente la reina, pero estaba equivocada. Manejaba mis poderes magníficamente y con dieciocho años ya no era una niña que dependiera de ella. _

_Iba a irme a donde yo quisiera. Apartándome de sus faldas le probaría todo de lo que era capaz._

_—¿Qué observas, madre, que te tiene tan entretenida? —Sus orbes azules brillaron con malicia y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se acentuaron. Ya se le notaba lo mayor que era. Ella me había dicho que no era de las afortunadas que tenían la posibilidad de detener su crecimiento, sus poderes no eran tan inmensos como los míos._

_Se enorgullecía de que su hija sí tendría la habilidad una vez que abrazara por completo su naturaleza. Pero, ¿cuándo era ello? Yo ya estaba lista._

_—Ven, querida, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. —Extendió su mano invitadora. Me encogí de hombros y avancé hasta ella._

_Era un barco, ¿quería que viera un barco?_

_—No Elsa, ve con más detalle. —Así lo hice y vi que dos humanos estaban ascendiendo al navío por una rampa._

_—Mucho mejor, madre. Ver dos patéticos humanos, pierdes tu tiempo con criaturas tan insigni… —Abrí mis ojos al ver los rostros de los dos seres. Parecían conocidos. _

_Jadeé y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante. Sus rostros se multiplicaron en mi mente y una escena apareció. Estaba en el jardín de la residencia del marqués Di Napoli, en Italianni. Conversaba con ellos. Después me vi enfrentando a mi madre._

_Caí de rodillas al suelo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. —¿Qué es todo esto?_

_—La verdad, Elsa. —El dolor cesó y me incorporé con premura._

_—¡¿A qué te refieres con verdad?! —espeté y ella disolvió la imagen en el agua de la cazuela, haciendo que apareciera una distinta. Había una niña rubia, de no más de cinco años, jugando en un jardín; mi madre se acercó a ella e hizo que se esfumaran en el aire. —¡Exijo una explicación Agnes Rohde!_

_—Te secuestré cuando tenías tres años, Elsa de Arendelle. No soy tu madre. Pero eso ya debes saberlo, ya la poción que tomaste hace años fue contrarrestada por ver a las personas que quise que olvidaras_, tus padres. _Bueno, si es que realmente lo son. Porque ellos no_ _tienen poderes y tú sí. Eres un ser mágico y no puedes nacer de dos seres humanos._

_—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?, ¿por qué me secuestraste?_

_—Porque ellos no te podían educar en la magia de la manera correcta, para alcanzar todo tu potencial —explicó ella con tranquilidad, devolviendo la cazuela a la cocina. —Para lograr que te convirtieras en la _Reina de las Nieves _que debías ser._

_Asentí, agradecida por eso, seguramente los dos humanos me habrían criado como un fenómeno, negándome la posibilidad de expresar mis poderes. Sonreí cruelmente y con un movimiento de mi mano envolví a _mi madre, _a _Agnes_, en un remolino de nieve, y la estampé contra la pared de nuestra casita de piedra aquí en Ingland, haciéndola jadear. _

_—¿Qué más me ocultaste?, ¿qué otras mentiras me dijiste? —exigí saber manteniéndome impávida._

_—Sólo _una, _Elsa —susurró cuando hice que la nieve oprimiera su garganta. Le dejé respirar un poco, y me percaté que no hacía nada para defenderse. Fruncí el ceño. —¿Te mueres por saber, verdad? Siempre has sido una mocosa curiosa. Y no sabes cuánto gusto me dará decírtelo. Yo soy humana._

_—¿Qué? —La solté y ella cayó al suelo._

_—Sí, Elsa. Soy uno de esos seres que tanto odias, hace años un ser mágico moribundo necesitaba darle sus poderes a alguien, para continuar con_ su objetivo_ en la vida. No podía esperar a que naciera otro con sus mismas habilidades. Así que me los dio. Sin saber que yo había sido quien orquestara todo para que la persiguieran. Ella mató a mi esposo, que perseguía _a los tuyos.

_La miré con rabia e incrusté un trozo de hielo en su pierna, escuchando con satisfacción su grito de dolor._

_—Fue tan sencillo mentirte, jugar contigo todos estos años. Los _seres humanos_ podemos ser más listos, Elsa. Fui más lista que tú, te tragaste la mentira de que yo era un ser mágico. Soy una humana._

_La alfombra se oscureció con su sangre y desaparecí el bloque de hielo en su pierna. Era otra de_ ellos_, y yo había caído en su trampa. Me había dejado engañar por un humano, como una estúpida._

_Caí en una de las tantas mentiras de los humanos. Ella sólo se había burlado de mí todos estos años._

_—Te mentí, Elsa. Reí muchas veces durante las noches, sabiendo que te había ganado, que te había hecho creer mis mentiras. Por lo ingenua que habías sido._

_Estiré mi mano y de ella comenzó a salir un pequeño hilo de niebla azul, que se introdujo en sus dedos y comenzó a tornarlos púrpuras._

_—Yo, Elsa, soy humana. Y tú, tú eres un_ monstruo.

_Con lentitud cerré mi mano y sus cabellos rubios se volvieron completamente blancos. Me regocijé al sentir que mi magia recorría sus venas, quemándola por dentro, torturándola por sus mentiras, por burlarse de mí, por ser otro de esos inmundos seres humanos._

_Comencé a sentirme como cuando cantaba mi canción por las noches, poderosa, indestructible, imparable. Se sentía maravilloso._

_Miré a Agnes con una sonrisa burlona, se veía débil a mis pies. Como un simple insecto que podía aplastar. Me di la vuelta, no seguiría perdiendo mi tiempo con ella._

_—Ya… estás… lista…_ Reina… de… las… Nieves _—susurró antes de que sus latidos cesaran._

**ω**

Me senté en el tejado de una de las pocilgas de Arendelle y coloqué mis codos sobre mis rodillas observando el tumulto que se había formado en el puente que conectaba al castillo con el pueblo.

Todos los habitantes señalaban la alta barrera de hielo que obstruía la entrada y la salida del mar que rodeaba al reino. El único punto y la única manera en que podrían abandonar sus tierras.

Desde aquí podía escuchar sus preguntas, sus palabras de desesperación y temor por estar como en una jaula. Encerrados, incomunicados al resto del mundo, con un asesino entre ellos.

Sus especulaciones sobre la criatura que podría estar provocando esto.

—¡No busquen muy lejos! —grité y los que estaban más cerca voltearon. Comenzaron a halar las prendas de quienes estaban junto a ellos y las exclamaciones de asombro surgieron entre ellos. Sabía que observaban mi vestido brillante, mi sonrisa prepotente y mi mano, con una bola de nieve de quince centímetros.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Ahí empezarían los mismos alaridos que repetían todo el tiempo—: ¡Es una bruja! ¡Brujería! ¡Un monstruo! —Reí y les lancé la bola de nieve, pero ésta se desvió con una brisa fría que los estremeció a todos.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" "¿A dónde va la bola?"

Miré el muro de grueso hielo a metros de distancia de la entrada marítima al reino y sonreí cuando la bola golpeó la superficie azul brillante.

"¡¿Qué hizo?!" "¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

Sus exclamaciones se tornaron en gritos de terror cuando una gran ráfaga de aire comenzó, trayendo consigo una gélida brisa y nieve.

Comenzando el frío invierno.

Solté una carcajada y desaparecí.

.

—¡Elsa! —me llamó una voz en medio de la tormenta que azotaba Arendelle, que reconocí como Hans. El muy idiota había venido a buscarme aquí al bosque, arriesgándose a la baja temperatura.

En primer lugar, ¿cómo supo que yo estaría aquí?

Se estaba poniendo en mayor peligro, los lobos estaban aullando un poco lejos de donde me encontraba yo. Y con sus gritos los atraería hacia él. Yo podía defenderme de las inútiles criaturas, pero él era frágil y caería en sus garras.

—¡Elsa! —voceó de nuevo y me pareció que provenía de la izquierda. Miré el sitio y en medio de dos pinos distinguí una figura que trataba de caminar en medio de la tormenta. Todo Arendelle estaba en completa oscuridad, las nubes habían cubierto el sol y había provocado una tempestuosa nevada que estaba congelando los tejados de las pocilgas del pueblo.

—Estás loco —musité cuando estuvo más cerca, estaba cubierto con una cobija gris, y se notaba que llevaba un gran número de prendas sobre sí, porque su silueta se veía muy gruesa.

Reí y escuché un gruñido cerca. Muy próximo a él. —¡Hazte a un lado! —grité cuando un lobo gris saltó de entre los árboles. Exhalé con alivio porque Hans brincó con dificultad, esquivándolo. Congelé al lobo y noté que seis más comenzaban a rodearnos. —Eres un idiota, Hans. Ahora serás cena para los lobos —susurré con gracia, pero lo tomé del brazo y nos llevé a otro sitio.

Hans cayó de rodillas en la nieve y solté una risa divertida. Estábamos en otra parte del bosque, en un pequeño círculo rodeado de altos abetos.

Lo vi estremecerse y me senté a su lado, haciendo que la tormenta y el frío nos rodeara a ambos, parecía que su cara estaba congelándose y no me apetecía verlo caer junto a mí, sabiendo que lo había hecho indirectamente. Si iba a matarlo, debía hacerlo con toda la intención.

—Gracias —murmuró— por salvarme de los lobos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté ignorando su agradecimiento. Él suspiró y pasó su mano enguantada en su cabellera rojiza, quitando la nieve.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Señaló la dirección en que él suponía estaba Arendelle, pero negó e hizo un círculo con su mano.

—Porque puedo… —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, pero me sobresalté cuando él los tomó y me vio con intensidad.

—¿Por qué puedes? ¡Elsa! ¡Los matará a todos! —Me sacudió con fuerza, y fruncí el ceño.

—No es así. _Algunos_ sobrevivirán, tal vez muchos. No es muy intensa la tormenta.

—¡¿Para quién?! —Volvió a agitarme y me soltó dando un profundo suspiro. —¿Qué ganas con esto? —susurró y me dirigió una mirada que no me agradó, parecía decepción.

¿Por qué tendría que sentir decepción por mí?

Colocó una de sus manos enguantadas sobre mi pómulo, y no hice intento por alejarlo. Sus ojos verdes me contemplaban con detenimiento.

—Elsa, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? —murmuró, y _algo _en su forma de verme me decía que quería la verdad. —¿Cuál es la finalidad?

—Se lo dije a Anna, quiero probar sus capacidades como gobernante —dije con sinceridad y él asintió—, ver cuánto son capaces de soportar el frío los habitantes de Arendelle.

—¿Y qué obtienes tú con eso? —cuestionó apartando su mano de mí, viendo a nuestro alrededor, donde la tormenta acaecía.

—Demostrarles lo que puedo hacer con mis poderes y admirarme de las reacciones que tienen los humanos ante eso.

—_Los humanos_ —repitió—, ¿no es por venganza? —Hans me vio de reojo y debió reconocer mi expresión interrogante.

—¿Cuál sería el motivo de la venganza? —Junté mis labios sin hacer amago de sonrisa, hasta donde yo sabía, los arandelleanos no habían hecho nada contra los seres mágicos, no tenía motivos para vengarme de ellos.

Los seres humanos eran quienes tenían una sed de venganza contra nosotros, injustificada, pero la tenían. O más bien era rencor por lo que nosotros podíamos hacer. Yo odiaba a los humanos por lo que hacían a los de nosotros, por llamarnos monstruos y buscar destruirnos.

Los odiaba, pero no habían cometido una ofensa grave contra mí, excepto esos tres que ya había matado. No me podía vengar si a mí no me habían hecho nada. Sólo me vengaba de quienes me hacían algo. Agnes había sido la primera de todos ellos, los otros cuatro habían sido mis antiguos vecinos en Germandell, quienes habían tenido la responsabilidad del ataque a mi casa —no tenía idea quiénes más habían estado aquel día—, y los últimos tres, que sirvieron de señuelo pero que me habían provocado con sus acciones.

Faltaba uno. Sí, el testigo de mi aparición en Eskoceh después de matar a Agnes. Bueno, los testigos entraban en la categoría especial de salvaguardarme. Allí habrían entrado los que hubiera matado para atraer la atención de Anna, si lo hubiera hecho.

—Vengarte porque dejaron que te secuestraran de pequeña —explicó Hans.

Me eché a reír cubriendo mi boca. —Eso es ridículo, no habrían podido detener a Agnes con sus poderes. Y de no ser porque _dejaron que me secuestraran de pequeña_ no habría tenido oportunidad de dominar mis habilidades. Y sería la reina de este mediocre territorio. —Él me observó con incredulidad.

—¿Lo único que quieres es probar a Anna y a los habitantes, y demostrarles lo que puedes hacer?, ¿ver sus reacciones? —Llevó su palma a su frente. —¿Qué reacciones? —preguntó finalmente.

—Será divertido escucharlos suplicar por que el frío termine… Lo que harán con tal de que yo sea _compasiva _con ellos. Son seres tan despreciables… Es fácil odiarles.

—¿También querrás verme suplicar a mí?, ¿me odias a mí también?

Sonreí de lado y puse los ojos en blanco. —Si quieres suplicar, hazlo. No te lo estoy pidiendo, aunque no creo que te rebajes a hacerlo. Pareces tener más dignidad que los otros. Y lo de odiarte…

—¿Sí? —interpuso.

Exhalé.

—Desde el principio fuiste diferente a los otros, no sé por qué. Intento odiarte, pero descubro algo nuevo de ti que me impide hacerlo. Eres la única excepción.

Lo observé esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

—Desearía poder odiarte. Y tú a mí —musité parándome y sacudiéndome la nieve de mis ropas.

—Yo también. _Así sería más sencillo_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

—¿Cómo sería más sencillo? —interrogó Elsa cuando yo me levanté de la nieve y la sacudí, preparándome para volver al pueblo. Hacía rato que me había desaparecido del barco, y con la situación actual, mis hombres estarían preguntándose mi paradero. Imaginándose que el _demonio de nieve_ me había capturado y me hacía su próxima víctima.

—Yo me entiendo. —Odiándola habría sido más fácil, desde el primer momento en que la había descubierto la habría engañado, habría hecho que confiara en mí, para después eliminarla y evitar todo el mal que estaba haciendo.

En este momento estaría aprovechando su vulnerabilidad y le habría acribillado directo al corazón, con la certeza que su parte humana no habría soportado y ella habría caído muerta.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía odiarla. Era una _niña_ confundida. Agnes le había hecho creer tantas falacias desde sus primeros años, que cuando creció no fue capaz de discernir entre lo que era cierto o no. Elsa en verdad se creía un ser mágico, no pensaba que era un ser humano. No le habían profesado amor, sino que lo único que conocía era el odio, los engaños, el poder.

—¿Por qué mataste a la mujer? —No había aclarado esa duda y necesitaba saberlo. De los hombres, después de analizarlo bien, intuía que pensaron abusar de ella, porque sí se encontraba un gran número de violadores en los callejones oscuros de Ingland.

—Pensó que sus piedras podrían hacerme algo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, Elsa no se dedicaba a matar sin motivos, los necesitaba.

Y también una parte de ella era capaz de proteger a quienes le importaban. Cuando me había platicado su huida de Germandell, me había dicho que logró sacarles a los tres de ahí con sus poderes. Y unos momentos atrás me había protegido de los lobos.

_Elsa, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?, ¿cómo ayudarte?_

Se escucharon los aullidos de los lobos y me estremecí. Aun teniéndola junto a mí, el frío me afectaba, pero pensar en que los lobos llegarían a mí me preocupaba, no cargaba mi espada conmigo, y aun cuando fuera así, serían demasiados.

—Te sacaré de aquí —farfulló Elsa y se tomó de mi brazo, envolviéndonos en nieve y escarcha.

Esta vez no me llegó muy de sorpresa la _aparición_, pero tampoco me causó algún mareo. Las dos veces había sentido la suave brisa fría y el cosquilleo en mi rostro de las partículas brillantes de la escarcha helada.

Me arrebujé en la cobija que cargaba al sentir nuevamente el gélido viento de la tormenta provocada por Elsa. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía estando en medio del bosque. Miré a mi alrededor y me percaté que nos encontrábamos tras el _Ráfaga Nocturna_, parados sobre el mar congelado. Desde aquí los habitantes no podrían divisarnos, por lo menos los que estaban fuera recibiendo cobijas de parte de los guardias del reino.

Cuando la tormenta azotó, me encontraba en el barco, tras la reunión en el castillo, y no había reaccionado más que entrando a mi camarote, abrigándome, y saliendo en dirección de donde había imaginado Elsa se encontraba.

—Nos vemos, Hans —susurró Elsa y se fue.

Suspiré cubriendo mis ojos. Esperaba que la situación no se complicara, que nadie falleciera y que Elsa cumpliera su cometido y se fuera. Que hubiera toda la _relativa calma_ que pudiera.

Subí al muelle con dirección al castillo. Necesitaba saber lo que harían.

**o**

Miré preocupado a las personas reunidas en el patio del castillo. Ya habían pasado dos días de la tormenta provocada por Elsa y los habitantes de Arendelle estaban planeando lo que harían para eliminar a la bruja.

Ayer fallecieron cuatro ancianos y dos niños a causa del frío, y la ira de los arandelleanos se había desatado, ya eran quince los muertos.

No les importaba perecer en el intento, pero planeaban atrapar a la bruja y quemarla viva. Como las prácticas medievales. Estaban reuniendo a un número considerable de hombres y juntaban armas para ir en búsqueda de Elsa al bosque.

Eso no se parecía a las súplicas que Elsa se imaginó obtendría, ella conocía muy poco a los humanos si creía que la respuesta que obtendría sería una humillante. Los habitantes de Arendelle no se detendrían hasta eliminarla.

Y yo no tenía ni una maldita idea _qué hacer ahora_. Ellos pedían que me uniera, si no lo hacía pensarían que estaba de parte de la _bruja_, y si lo hacía, estaría yendo en contra de Elsa.

_A la que no he visto desde el miércoles en que me dejó cerca de mi barco._ La furia de la ventisca había aumentado y no me había precipitado al bosque. No con los lobos andando a su voluntad.

La duda me carcomía, ¿qué hacía Elsa en estos momentos?, ¿sabría lo que intentaban hacer los arandelleanos?, ¿estaría preparada?

Quería advertirle, pero también quería _rogarle_ que terminara su maldecida prueba. No le iba a llevar a nada. Quería convencerla de ir a otra parte, de alejarse.

Quería _llevármela _a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, no sólo de la incomprensión de la gente, sino de ella misma, de las ideas que tenía. Ir a un lugar donde pudiera aprender lo que realmente debía hacer, donde tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. Me iría con ella y trabajaría todo el tiempo que tomara hacerle tener una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

Una propia.

Georg me tocó el hombro y me hizo una seña hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

Anna apareció en las puertas de su hogar con una expresión determinada. Ella se había mantenido pensativa estos dos días y no había querido dictar órdenes más de lo necesario. Yo había determinado que ella necesitaba cavilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era _su hermana_, quien estaba haciendo todo esto. Aunque sólo pocos lo supiéramos.

Si había decidido destruirla, nada detendría a los arandelleanos.

—Ciudadanos de Arendelle —dijo y los pocos que seguían hablando guardaron silencio—, están organizándose para una idea que sobrepasa toda lógica, pero que parece la única manera coherente de actuar. No puedo oponerme a su manera de hacer justicia, aunque no esté del todo convencida, pero necesitan conocer algunos hechos. Aquella mujer a la que llaman bruja, es la princesa Elsa —incluso Georg jadeó a mi lado, él se oponía a lo que pensaban hacer, pero decía que estaría junto a mí, ofreciendo su protección como otras veces. Yo aún no le había dicho ni él ni a Vilhelm lo que sabía—, que fue secuestrada hace dieciocho años. Es la misma niña, adolescente, joven, que mis padres buscaron durante largo tiempo, pero no es la misma hija y hermana que perteneció a Arendelle —sentenció Anna con firmeza y vi a muchos asentir. Me abstuve de mascullar—. Tiene que ser juzgada por los actos de los que es responsable. No comprendo el porqué de su actuar, y nunca lo apoyaré. Mi lealtad no está con ella, sino con mi pueblo. Yo seré quien esté al frente de ustedes.

_¡Maldita sea!_

—…No estoy inclinada a la violencia, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados contemplando a mi pueblo caer. Yo tengo una estrategia propia, pero si la única manera de acabar con el invierno es ésta. Lo haremos.

Comenzaron a escucharse los vítores de los ciudadanos en honor a la reina Anna.

Comprendía la postura de Anna. Estaba colocando la vida de todos por sobre la de una persona. Ella nunca había convivido con Elsa, no tenía recuerdos de ella, sólo pequeños comentarios de sus padres, que tampoco habían llegado a tener un contacto prolongado con su hija. Tal vez no tomaba en consideración en qué circunstancias se crió Elsa, aunque tampoco podría justificarse del todo a Elsa.

Anna quizá ya no consideraba a Elsa su hermana, no podía culparla por eso. Con su actuar, Elsa le estaba demostrando que ella tampoco creía que Anna lo fuera.

Ambas hermanas se enfrentarían la una a la otra.

—Demonios —mascullé por lo bajo y me gané una de las miradas astutas de Georg.

—¿Ella es tu secreto? —curioseó moviendo sus labios.

—Georg, encontré a la hija de mi banquero.

—Oh, cielos.

—Sí, Georg, oh, cielos.

—¿Tú sí sabes por qué, Hans? —Asentí apesadumbrado—. ¿Maldad?

—Ojalá y pudiera decirse que en verdad lo es. O que es consciente de lo que… hace.

—Dieciocho años con un protector inadecuado… —susurró Georg, quizá tratando de encontrarle una lógica a la situación, pero no justificándola como yo lo hacía.

—Quince… Era una maldita hija de puta, Georg —proferí con rabia, observando a Anna tomar la delantera y salir por las anchas puertas que separaban el castillo de la realidad, con hombres y mujeres siguiéndoles, todos ellos con antorchas apagadas, pero cerillas listas para cuando se aproximaran a Elsa. —Y si no estuviera muerta, yo mismo la habría buscado y matado con mis propias manos. Y no lo hubiera lamentado en absoluto.

Caminé con lentitud tras de la gente, con Georg a mi lado. Vilhelm se encontraba en el barco, su abuela era una de esas mujeres crédulas que le había enseñado a no meterse con nada mágico y él estaba allí empeñado a esperar a que todo pasara. Por eso también se debía su manera de comportarse tras divisar a Olaf en el catalejo dos días atrás.

Me imaginaba que el muro de hielo le había obstruido y no había podido pasar, porque no se había aparecido.

—¿Qué harás?

—Esperar, Georg. Tratar de que se me ocurra algo. No lo sé, Georg. —_Sólo no dejar que la maten, incluso perder mi vida para que no ocurra_.

—Cuenta conmigo para eso.

—Gracias —aseveré irónicamente. Si iba a hacer algo, debía pensar inteligentemente, sería estúpido de mi parte ponerme al frente para evitar que la mataran, porque no dudarían ni un segundo en quitarme de en medio, y mi acción no habría sido más que un acto suicida.

Atravesamos los muros del castillo y anduvimos por el puente, pero llegado al comienzo del pueblo todos se detuvieron.

"¡Allí está!", exclamaron diferentes voces dentro del colectivo.

—¿Creían que no sabría que me buscarían? —La voz de Elsa estaba llena de sarcasmo. Tenía ganas de llegar hasta ella y cubrirle la boca. Lo último que tenía que hacer era provocarles. Estaba tan confiada con su capacidad como _ser mágico_, que no se le ocurría que por algún giro del destino podía ser herida. —Les hice más sencilla la tarea.

—¿Ésa es mi pequeña Elsa? —preguntó alguien tras de mí, y me volteé, reconociendo a la ama de llaves del castillo. _Gerda_. Ella tenía una mirada triste. Probablemente era de las que convivió con Elsa de niña. De repente exhaló con asombro y fruncí el ceño. Devolví mi vista al frente y vi que los aldeanos introducían sus manos a sus bolsillos, extrayendo piedras.

Algunas mujeres cargaban costales de papas y allí tenían escondidas más _municiones_.

—Querías ver lo que Arendelle haría, Elsa —dijo la voz de Anna y una lluvia de piedras comenzó a ser lanzada al frente. Pero una pared de nieve se extendió como escudo y desvió las piedras a distintas direcciones.

Cubrí mi rostro para evitar ser golpeado.

—¿Eso es lo que tienen? Qué patético.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a gritarle "bruja", "monstruo", "hechicera", "aberración", y continuaron lanzando piedras, que era fácilmente esquivadas por Elsa, que las alejaba con nieve o aire.

Algunos optaron por empezar a encender sus antorchas y también las aventaron. Si no tuviera esa mínima preocupación por el bienestar de Elsa, estaría conteniendo la risa por los fallidos y ridículos intentos de los arandelleanos para detenerla. ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría que unas simples piedras y unas antorchas lanzadas al azar podrían hacer mucho daño a Elsa?!

Anna también estaba loca por considerar una idea tan estúpida y medieval. Si teníamos más avances que cuatro siglos atrás. _Aunque era mejor eso a una bala directo a su corazón_, analicé recuperando la calma.

Me percaté entonces de la ausencia de los guardias. ¡¿Cómo pude haber obviado ese detalle?!

¿Ésa sería la estrategia de Anna?, pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahora?, ¿distrayendo a Elsa?

Comencé a avanzar entre la gente con dificultad, tenía que llegar al frente. Algunos se removían incómodos y otros me dedicaban miradas glaciales cuando les interrumpía su _lucha_, pero no importaba, necesitaba ver más de cerca lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jadeé y caí al suelo al ser empujado, pero noté que ya no había más gente obstruyéndome el paso. Alcé la mirada sin levantarme y me percaté que Anna observaba los movimientos de Elsa con expresión vacía.

Elsa hacía elegantes ademanes con una sola mano, y su semblante parecía aburrido, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban con furia cuando escuchaba la palabra monstruo.

De repente afilados picos de hielo fueron disparados de la palma de su mano y pegué mi cabeza al suelo, cubriéndome con mis manos. Escuché las exclamaciones de dolor detrás de mí. Dirigí una mirada desde el suelo y noté que nadie había caído, asombrosamente no habían salido heridos con el hielo.

Me paré con dificultad y me tambaleé con una gélida ráfaga de viento dirigida al pueblo. Todas las antorchas se apagaron al mismo tiempo. Dejándonos en la más completa oscuridad a excepción de un brillo azul oscuro que rodeaba a Elsa. ¿Por qué brillaba?

—¿Por qué siguen perdiendo el tiempo?, es vergonzosa su forma de reaccionar. Sería más entretenido escucharles suplicar por el final del invierno, principalmente a ti, Anna. —Elsa pronunció sus palabras sin emoción y curvé mis labios en una sonrisa que se deshizo con las siguientes palabras:

—¡Eres un monstruo, Elsa! —declaró Anna en voz fuerte y clara. ¡Perfecto!

La risa de Elsa estremeció mi cuerpo, sonaba maléfica, pero divertida. Nada parecida a las que había compartido conmigo. No pude evitar sentirme agradecido de que conmigo tuviera un trato especial.

—Siguen repitiendo lo mismo —dijo Elsa mirando a todos con lentitud. Sus ojos no se detuvieron al divisarme, pero sonrió divertida en el momento que llegó a mí, indicándome que me había visto. —Yo no soy ningún _monstruo_.

—¿Entonces qué eres, Elsa? —devolvió Anna, sonando enfadada—. Eres exactamente eso, un _monstruo_. Estás destruyendo nuestros hogares, les has arrebatado la vida a personas inocentes, todo por un juego para ti. Eres un monstruo.

Elsa ni parpadeó. —Ninguno de ustedes es como yo, los monstruos sólo destruyen a los suyos.

—¿Nosotros no somos de los tuyos? —cuestionó una voz tras de mí, la de Gerda. Ella también había avanzado hasta la parte frontal del gentío. —¿Quiénes son los tuyos?

—Los seres mágicos —aseveró Elsa levantando su rostro de manera arrogante. A pesar de los diez metros que nos separarían, noté el brillo de sus ojos al decirlo. —Tan diferentes a la basura humana que quiere eliminarnos.

—¿Basura humana?, ¿no te crees humana? —contrarrestó Gerda, y su voz tuvo un toque lastimero. Llevé una mano a mi boca sin saber qué hacer, ésta no era la mejor forma de decirle la verdad.

—No lo soy. No podría hacer todo lo que hago si lo fuera…

—Pero tus padres eran humanos —intervino Gerda.

—No lo eran. Los reyes de Arendelle no eran mis padres. —Gerda dejó escapar un jadeo, que en el silencio fue como un ruido muy alto. —Mis padres debieron ser seres mágicos.

—Elsa… yo estuve junto a la reina cuando estuvo encinta. Y el día que se adelantó el parto, estuve presente… Fui quien te cogió en brazos antes de llevarte a los brazos de su Majestad.

—¿Qué? —profirió Elsa, sonando genuinamente desconcertada. Parpadeó una vez, y luego otra y otra. —_No_, ahora tratas de engañarme. Como todos los humanos. Eres una mentirosa, quieres hacerme creer cosas que no son. No caeré en tu juego.

Elsa alzó su mano derecha en el aire y ésta brilló, su mirada celeste estaba enfocada en Gerda, que en algún momento del intercambio había avanzado unos metros más. —¡No Elsa! —exclamé cogiéndola desprevenida, en el mismo instante que alguien lanzó una piedra que impactó en la parte izquierda de su frente, haciéndole sangrar.

La vi fruncir el ceño y llevar su mano a la zona afectada, para después apreciar la sangre pasmada.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. —¡Hay que seguirla! —gritó algún hombre y unos cuantos concordaron con él. Avancé hasta Gerda, a la que también Anna se había aproximado.

Elsa pareció recordar sus poderes y desapareció.

Anna miró subrepticiamente a los aldeanos. —¿No viste su cara? Estaba confundida —dije en voz baja. Gerda me regaló una mirada comprensiva. —Cree que es…

—Lo escuché, Hans —interrumpió molesta—. Pero, ¿y si es una trampa de su parte? —formuló ella insegura. Me mordí la lengua para negar sus palabras. Los aldeanos discutían desconcertados por dejar ir a la bruja, pero no me importaba. Sería muy difícil encontrarla para ellos, yo necesitaba ir con ella.

—No lo es —dijo una voz aguda tras de nosotros, que nos hizo voltear a los tres.

Y nos encontramos cara a cara con Olaf.

Justo en el momento en que el cielo comenzaba a caerse.

.

La aparición de Olaf había sido un desastre. La granizada había desatado la conmoción entre los aldeanos reunidos en el comienzo del pueblo, que lejos de huir se quedaron observando al muñeco enojados, insistiendo en destruir a la abominación creada por la bruja, una criatura que tampoco merecía consideración de su parte, como no las tenían por ellos.

Anna, con la curiosidad que había descubierto en ella, tuvo interés en escuchar lo que Olaf tenía que decir, y aun cuando le habían cerrado el paso, había ordenado a los habitantes que se hicieran a un lado, que había asuntos que considerar.

Había dicho que con el muñeco tal vez se encontraría la manera de detener a Elsa.

Apenas y pudimos avanzar entre las gruesas piedras de hielo que aun en este momento seguían cayendo del cielo con furia. Ni viendo la desmedida manera en que caían sobre ellos los aldeanos habían cedido sin renuencia.

Ahora que nos encontrábamos dentro del salón Real del castillo —libres de la horda de aldeanos y de ese hielo que chocaba contra el tejado con fuerza— yo quería apartar a Olaf y hacerle todas las preguntas que tenía guardadas, pero que Anna estuviera aquí no me lo permitía.

Olaf se mantenía sentado en el centro de la habitación, observando a su alrededor como un niño pequeño, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro y tal vez conteniéndose de pararse y tocar algunos de los objetos que había. Si yo no supiera cómo era, pensaría que era muy buen actor, porque parecía inofensivo.

Pero sabía que lo era y se mostraba genuino.

Por su parte, Anna lo contemplaba con ojos brillantes, asombrada por su existencia. Sin saber cómo empezar a abordarlo.

Moví mi pie con insistencia, quería ahorcar a Anna por perder su tiempo, yo necesitaba hablar con Olaf más de lo que ella parecía hacerlo, si no quería preguntarle nada, bien podía dejarlo.

—Te vimos en el catalejo —hablé finalmente, harto del silencio que llenaba el salón—, hace dos días, e imaginamos que el muro de hielo no te habría permitido pasar, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Olaf me miró con sus grandes ojos negros, sonriéndome. Llevó una de sus manitas a lo que podría llamarse su mejilla, y suspiró. —Cuando era pequeña, en Francea, Elsa me enseñó a escalar un muro. Fue divertido, pero éste era muy alto, y resbaloso, y siempre que lo intentaba, caía. Pero volví a intentarlo, tenía que llegar a Elsa.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaría? —cuestionó Anna con seriedad. Olaf dirigió su vista hacia ella.

—Sí te ves más bonita en persona. Cuando Elsa te vio en el hielo te veías muy chiquita —movió sus ramitas para indicar el tamaño—, y sí pareces una reina. ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaría Elsa? Tengo que pensarlo. ¡Sí! Yo siempre sé dónde está Elsa, dondequiera que sea. —Sonreí, él podría indicarme su ubicación, aunque también los guardias querrían obtenerla. Olaf tal vez tenía una especie de conexión con ella, la aprovecharía—. Aunque sabía que venía a Arendelle, dijo que quería conocer a Anna. Conocerte.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso? —Anna se levantó de su trono y caminó alrededor de la habitación.

—Después de que comenzara la primavera —Anna asintió—, salió de Eskoceh y comencé a seguirla.

—¿A qué te referías con que no era una trampa de su parte, _Olaf_?

El pequeño muñeco suspiró y su mirada cambió, como si estuviera perdida, podía ser que en un recuerdo. —Agnes era mala —dijo, y por primera vez su voz sonó seria. Descrucé mis brazos y me separé de la ventana, aproximándome—. Agnes siempre le hizo creer que era su mamá. Le dijo muchas mentiras. Le hizo creer que los humanos, todos, eran malos. _Distorsionó_ la realidad de Elsa como ella quería, para Elsa, las palabras de Agnes se convirtieron en lo único creíble, pocas veces salía de casa, y era cuando se escapaba. Los únicos libros que podía leer eran los que Agnes permitía, toda la vida de Elsa estuvo manejada por ella, para convertirla en la "Reina de las Nieves".

—¿Cómo es que tú no crees lo mismo de ella? —preguntó Anna.

—Porque Agnes no me daba importancia a mí, yo veía a las personas de fuera, podía escuchar a los vecinos, yo siempre sentí que Agnes era mala y no creía en ella. Para Elsa, ella era su madre, y un _ser mágico_ mejor que yo, a mí no me escuchaba, porque yo decía cosas diferentes a las de Agnes. Y, además, no me convencían las palabras de Agnes.

—¿Nunca te enteraste por qué hacía eso? —quise saber yo, sin poder mantenerme callado. —¿Por qué Agnes le hizo tener esas ideas?, ¿Agnes las creía?

—La escuché llorar una noche, cuando Elsa tenía nueve años. Me asomé a su habitación. Veía el retrato de un hombre. Recuerdo que dijo que estaba encontrando la manera de vengar su muerte, que el mundo pagaría por despreciar a los humanos que eran diferentes a ellos, los que tenían magia. Que la Reina de las Nieves se encargaría de hacer el caos, de acabar con todos, que ella tenía el poder suficiente, mucho más que Agnes misma. —Hizo una pausa larga, y quise preguntarle más cosas, pero continuó—: Me descubrió, y a partir del siguiente día Elsa dejó de escucharme, de tratarme como su amigo, Elsa cambió. —Lo último lo dijo en tono triste, con la mirada baja.

—Cuando tenía nueve años —repitió Anna con una expresión de disgusto. —¿Sabes dónde está ahora? —preguntó cambiando el tema. Olaf asintió. —¿Nos dirás cómo detenerla?, ¿sabes cómo detenerla? Responde —agregó cuando él permaneció en silencio. —¿Podemos detenerla?

Pude jurar que Olaf me miró subrepticiamente antes de enfocarse en Anna. —No estoy muy seguro. _Yo quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta_ —susurró con melancolía al final y bajó su cabeza para ver sus brazos.

—Vayan en busca del repartidor de nieve, Kristoff Borgman, él dijo que tenía una idea —ordenó Anna a Kai y a Gerda, los otros dos presentes en la habitación. Ellos dos salieron entendiendo que era momento de movilizarse, y que había algo que Anna no quería que escucharan.

—Yo no quiero matarla, Olaf. Quiero detenerla, que cese este crudo invierno, que los aldeanos dejen de morir. Quiero la paz. ¿Conoces la manera eficaz de detenerla? —Olaf negó con lentitud. —¿Crees que hay una forma? —Olaf movió su cabeza a manera de asentimiento. —Y asumo correctamente que no me la dirás. Ni el paradero de Elsa.

—Lo siento, Anna, pero no creo que tú seas quien puede detenerla. Y no confío en que ella no te haga daño si te digo dónde está.

—¿A quién le dirás? —Resonaron unos toques en la puerta y Anna permitió el acceso de sus sirvientes.

—Yo… creo que él no dirá nada, Anna —intervení viendo a un rubio entrar junto a Gerda. Me parecía haberle visto en otra parte, pero no podía decirlo con seguridad. Llevaba ropas de montaña y un pico de hielo colgando de una cuerda. Negué ignorándolo. —Mejor les dejaré a solas, me llevaré al muñeco —completé y ella asintió tras dar un suspiro.

Me aproximé a Olaf y me incliné. —Vamos, y me dirás fuera. —Él asintió.

.

Dirigí a Olaf a la biblioteca y cerré la puerta tras entrar. De fondo seguía escuchándose los golpes del hielo sobre el tejado, dejando muy poca oportunidad para escuchar con claridad.

—Tú eres especial —me dijo cuando me di la vuelta. —¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestionó sonriéndome.

—Hans, ¿especial? —Olaf asintió y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones oscuros, cerca de la chimenea encendida. Le imité agradeciendo el calor de las llamas, el frío de la piel de Elsa no me molestaba, pero el que había a nuestro alrededor era un poco incómodo.

—Siento que tú eres distinto. Me siento feliz cerca de ti. Seguro. Así debe sentirse Elsa cuando está contigo. Confía en ti. —No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Estaba mal alegrarme en momentos como éste, pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir una especie de calidez. Para Elsa yo era importante, como ella para mí.

No debería estar contento de que la mujer que estaba destruyendo Arendelle me valorara, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba noches atormentándome su sola idea, su presencia. Me preguntaba constantemente si era un loco por pensar solo en ella, preocuparme por su bienestar, por creer que había alguna parte buena en ella. Estaba poniendo en peligro a Arendelle guardando el secreto, también a mis hombres, incluso a mí.

Cargaba con el peso de las muertes que habían ocurrido en la última semana, si hubiera dicho algo, si hubiera intentado detenerla. Pero sólo pensar en haber puesto una mano sobre ella para dañarla me repugnaba. No podía hacerlo. Era ingenuo creer que el diálogo funcionaría con ella con rapidez, pero quería intentarlo. No me atrevería a hacer otra cosa.

Últimamente pensaba y pensaba en qué hacer. Lo correcto o lo que yo quería.

Pero no había nada de correcto en matarla, era un ser humano, tenía poderes y creencias distintas, mas el darle muerte no parecía lo adecuado. Aunque tal vez ofrecerle la oportunidad de redimirse no serviría.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, Olaf —reconocí desganado. Tal vez lo mejor habría sido no conocerla nunca, y ahora no estaría teniendo tantas reflexiones. Me habría unido a la que imaginaba sería mi futura esposa y habría puesto todo mi empeño en eliminarla.

Pero pensar en no haberla conocido era mucho peor.

—Parece que está cerca de seres mágicos —musitó Olaf como respuesta—, ¿aquí hay algún lugar donde hayan seres mágicos poderosos? Es muy cerca, la siento cerca.

Reflexioné sus palabras. ¿Seres mágicos poderosos? ¿Aquí en Arendelle?

—Los trolls —susurré recordando el libro de criaturas mágicas. —Viven en el bosque, los separa el río que viene de la montaña más alejada del pueblo. Sé la ubicación, la decía el libro. ¿Qué haría Elsa allí?

—Tal vez reconoció la magia y fue a darle un vistazo.

—Pero está herida… confundida, ¿querría respuestas?

—Sólo habrá una forma de averiguarlo, pero creo que no le agradará mi presencia. Ve a por ella, Hans.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Elsa**

**.**

Caminé en medio del bosque con el dolor punzante de mi cabeza, había tenido que arrancar un pedazo de la falda del vestido verde para presionar la herida que tenía en mi cabeza.

Nunca me había hecho una cortada, nunca había tenido alguna herida en mi cuerpo. Nada había podido alcanzarme hasta el día de hoy.

El grito vehemente de Hans deteniéndome me había distraído, y no había podido defenderme de la insignificante piedra que me habían lanzado. Era vergonzoso que un simple objeto haya logrado alcanzarme, era vergonzosa la manera en que habían tratado de confundirme.

Con otra de las mentiras que decían los humanos.

Pero las palabras de la mujer habían sonado _sinceras_. Ella no había creído que mentía, para ella eso había sido verdad. La manera en que había "acunado" un cuerpo invisible, y la mirada que me dirigía.

Su rostro me era vagamente familiar.

Y luego escuchar la voz de Hans después de dos días sin hacerlo; pensé que se iba a quedar callado, quieto, como había estado mientras los demás humanos proferían insultos y lanzaban cosas. Él no había hecho lo mismo que los otros, y eso fue extraño.

Otra de las extrañezas de Hans.

Pero había jurado no distraerme con él otra vez.

Incluso pensando en él, ayer había olvidado cantar. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de llegar a lo que fuera que me llamara aquí. Eran seres mágicos de mucho poder, podía sentirlo.

_Ven cariño, no tengas mie…_

—Te esperábamos, Elsa —me interrumpió una voz fuerte, con un deje de sabiduría.

—¡Es ella! —exclamaron unas voces en unísono. Volteé a todos lados, fijándome que los árboles ya no estaban a mis lados, sino que rodeaban el sitio en que me encontraba.

En su lugar había rocas, altas y gruesas, junto a verde musgo, hongos y flores. Este lugar no parecía haber sido tocado por mis poderes. Se veía el pasto, la superficie de roca bajo mis pies, se sentía calidez.

—¿Dónde están? —hablé con voz fuerte, mirando a todas partes, buscando criaturas en especial, hadas, gnomos, seres con aspecto de animal…

—¡Aquí estamos! —se oyó desde abajo, y al descender la vista vi que las rocas en el suelo giraban. Sonreí de lado. No me había esperado eso.

—Ustedes, ¿qué son? —cuestioné con curiosidad, notando que comenzaban a revelar su forma. Eran rocas, con hongos en sus espaldas, flores, musgo, pasto, y también piedras coloridas alrededor de su cuello.

Reí, eran chistosos.

De pronto tuve a decenas de ojos parpadeando frente a mí y a mis costados.

Empecé a escuchar diferentes murmullos: "sí puede reír", "no suena mala", "no ha sido invadida por la oscuridad completamente". Fruncí el ceño, pero antes de preguntar se abrió un camino y una roca rodó hasta detenerse frente a mí. Al revelarse noté que era más grande que las otros e incluso parecía envejecido. Y todos le miraban con admiración.

Debía ser el jefe.

—Creíamos que Kristoff tendría que encontrar la manera de atraerte a nosotros, Elsa. Aunque conociéndolo creo que ya ha comenzado a hacerlo —dijo él. Era el mismo que habló la primera vez.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿puedo conocer el tuyo?, ¿qué son?

—Sé suficientes cosas, Elsa. Soy Pabbie, un troll.

—Es un placer conocerte, Pabbie. Me temo que no sé de los trolls. Ninguno de mis libros los mencionaron. —Él asintió pensativo y miró mi cabeza, donde sujetaba el pedazo de tela. —No salí muy bien librada de mi encuentro con los humanos.

Pabbie suspiró.

—¿Cuándo terminará todo, Elsa? —cuestionó, y no pude más que mirarlo interrogantemente. —Después de esto, ¿seguirás viendo a los seres humanos como despreciables, no es así?

—Pabbie, no entiendo lo que dices. Deberías estar de acuerdo con esto. Los seres humanos no les permiten estar fuera.

—Nosotros somos felices aquí —dijeron varias voces y busqué en vano a sus dueños. Me había quedado con Pabbie solamente.

—Están confundidos, allá fuera hay mucho por ver, podrían… demostrarles que no son monstruos… —discutí con seguridad. Los seres humanos los habían hecho cambiar su forma de pensar. Se equivocaban.

—¿Monstruos?, ¿somos monstruos?, ¿eres un monstruo?

—No, es así como ellos nos llaman. Como me llamaron. Ellos dicen que soy un monstruo, yo no soy ningún monstruo. Los monstruos matan a los suyos. Yo no le he hecho nada a los seres mágicos. Yo soy un ser mágico como ustedes. Yo no he matado a ningún ser mágico. No soy un monstruo. Soy un ser mágico. —Debía de convencerlo, como yo estaba convencida. Los libros que Agnes me había enseñado decían eso. Ella lo había aprendido de allí, y me lo había enseñado a mí. Ella no había nacido como un ser mágico, pero por mucho tiempo había fingido ser uno, me había enseñado.

_Pero te dijo mentiras, Elsa. No, no pienses así_.

—Elsa, nosotros, los trolls, somos seres mágicos —Pabbie habló con suavidad, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. Lo miré con enojo, yo ya no era una niña. Ya había crecido—. La criatura que tú hiciste, él no es humano. Los seres mágicos no nacen de un humano.

—¿Cómo? —Tomó mi mano y me hizo arrodillarme. Colocó la palma de su mano en mi cabeza y creó una imagen como la que Agnes me había enseñado.

Vi a los padres de Anna, la madre tenía un vientre abultado y lo acariciaba conforme crecía; la vi sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo del padre de Anna antes de entrar a una habitación. Observé a unas mujeres reunidas a su alrededor, mientras ella estaba recostada en una cama, gritando. Reconocí a Gerda, que sostuvo un bulto en sus manos con una sonrisa, acercándose a la reina, que respiraba agitada; luego la reina recibió el bulto y apartó la manta, dejando ver a un bebé de cabellos como los míos, que dejó de llorar al ser abrazado por ella.

El bebé movió una de sus manitas y apareció nieve en su pequeño pecho.

—No… no…

La imagen cambió y un bebé más grande apareció, llevaba puesto un vestido. Era una niña. Estaba aplaudiendo y de sus manos salía un brillo azul y nieve. El rey la tenía en sus brazos y la besaba.

—No… —Pabbie estaba jugando conmigo. Me estaba mintiendo.

Pero los seres mágicos no mentían.

Apareció otra imagen, ya la niña —_Yo_— estaba más grande. Construía un muñeco de nieve junto con el rey.

—Olaf… —musité reconociéndolo, parándome y dando un paso atrás.

La reina, nuevamente con un vientre abultado, se acercaba y abrazaba a la rubia de ojos azules.

Parpadeé al notar que la imagen en el aire desapareció con una explosión verde. Di otro paso hacia atrás.

—Tus padres, Elsa, eran humanos… _Tú no eres un ser mágico_ —dijo Pabbie con suavidad.

—¡Claro que lo soy! Tengo poderes…

—Hay seres humanos que son dotados de habilidades mágicas, Elsa. Para hacer cosas increíbles. Tú eres uno de ellos.

—Yo no… —Eres un ser humano, Elsa… —No. No puedo ser un humano. No soy un ser humano… de serlo…

_Habría matado a los míos_.

—¡No! —Di media vuelta y regresé por donde había venido, zigzagueando entre los pocos árboles que encontraba en mi camino, comenzando a sentirme débil, como cuando tenía diez.

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que alejarme. Escapar.

Salté las rocas que encontré a mi paso, sin prestarles mayor atención.

_Tenía que ser un ser mágico_. No un humano. Como humano no podía hacer cosas así. _Matar a los míos_.

Sería otro ser horrendo, de los que aparecían en los libros. Los que temían los seres humanos. Los que cometían actos crueles, que no eran perdonados.

No podía ser un _humano_.

No.

La tormenta a mi alrededor aumentó causando remolinos de nieve, acumulándola a mis pies para no permitirme avanzar.

Tenía que salir de aquí, no podía continuar en Arendelle. Arendelle era peligroso. En Arendelle estaban todos ellos. Seres que sabían la verdad de los monstruos. Que habían visto a uno nacer, estar entre ellos.

Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que acabar el invierno, la tormenta. Tenía que huir, alejarme de Arendelle. No volver. Me darían muerte aquí, no habría piedad, no existiría piedad para mí.

Llegaría el momento en que se decidirían a atrapar al monstruo, y lo lograrían, pero ya sería demasiado tarde. Ya habría matado a muchos, no regresarían todas las vidas que fueron arrebatadas con sus manos.

Manos manchadas de sangre humana. _Como la mía_.

Corrí descendiendo la montaña. No debía mirar atrás, no sabiendo que el eco de la voz de ese ser mágico me perseguiría, repitiendo esas palabras que había dicho. Me capturaría, y me tendría a su merced hasta que yo…

Ya me había convencido. Había visto las imágenes, la sangre. Con mis propios ojos había visto de lo que era capaz.

Corrí. Pisé el río congelado.

Y de pronto lo vi, lo tenía frente a mí, tan claro y reluciente. Detuve mis pasos y me quedé en mi lugar, contemplándolo sin saber qué hacer.

La tormenta de nieve y hielo finalizó, escuché los gritos de júbilo a la distancia, ellos estaban libres de la criatura, del frío, del invierno. Y yo, yo estaba con el monstruo.

El monstruo me observaba detenidamente con sus ojos azules, viendo cada uno de mis rasgos, el temor y la incredulidad en mis facciones. Era tan parecido a los humanos. Y no me iba a dejar escapar. Estaba frente a mí. No iba a apartarse, nunca iba a hacerlo, nunca lograría huir de él.

Frente a mí estaba mi captor, mi peor tormento…

El monstruo.

…Yo.

Caí de rodillas y contemplé mi reflejo en el río congelado. Me veía como esa noche en que me desperté después de mi pesadilla, mis cabellos eran castaños como mis cejas, mi piel no era tan pálida, y mis ojos… mis ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color parecido a la miel. _Como los de Adgar_.

Era igual a los humanos. Igual a ellos. Pero yo era un monstruo.

Yo había matado a los míos.

Comencé a golpear mi reflejo con fuerza, derramando lágrimas de rabia. Yo había jurado nunca convertirme en un monstruo, era lo único que no quería ser, quería demostrarles que sus palabras eran una mentira, que los monstruos eran ellos.

Pero el único monstruo aquí era yo. Nadie más que yo.

Yo había matado a seres humanos. A los míos. —Eres un monstruo, Elsa —susurré cuando mis nudillos comenzaron a dolerme y noté la sangre que salía de ellos, manchando de rojo mi reflejo.

Mis manos ahora no sólo tenían la sangre de los otros, sino la mía.

—¡Elsa! —gritó una voz gruesa, desesperada.

Alcé mi rostro y miré a Hans, él corría hacia mí, mirándome con preocupación.

Él siempre supo que yo era un monstruo. Él sabía que yo era un monstruo. Y nunca se alejó de mí, seguía buscándome. ¿Por qué?

—¡Aléjate! —exclamé suplicante.

—¡Elsa, el río va a descongelarse! —advirtió alarmado, desviando la vista hacia la montaña. —¡Te hundirás!

—¡Me lo merezco, Hans! ¡Soy un monstruo! —Escuché el crujir de hielo rompiéndose… y sonreí con tristeza. Nunca había aprendido a nadar. Al hundirme, llegaría hasta el fondo. Era la forma de terminar con el monstruo. Aquí en Arendelle, donde había nacido.

—¡ELSA! —llamó Hans cuando el hielo se resquebrajó. Cerré mis ojos.

Y caí a lo profundo del río, sin mover mis brazos, adoloridos por los golpes. El agua se sentía cálida, ya no tenía la baja temperatura provocada por el frío hecho por mí, seguía su propia naturaleza, su propio cauce.

¿Cuántas mentiras no me habría dicho Agnes?, ¿qué tanto había sido verdad?, ¿habría dicho alguna verdad?, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?, ¿qué habría ganado haciéndome creer que era otra cosa sino un ser mágico?, ¿cuál fue su propósito apartándome de los míos?, ¿criándome para ser un monstruo?

Debía comenzar a pensar como humana para responder a sus preguntas, pero ya no había tiempo. Se me acababa el aire, me dolía mucho el pecho. Ardía y pedía que abriera mis labios o aspirara.

No lo hice.

Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo familiar, como el que tuve en Francea, cuando me había sentado en esa roca y dejado que los pececillos me acariciaran los pies.

**ω**

_Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, no podía ver nada. Si daba un paso podía caer, y me daba miedo que algo pudiera atraparme y hacerme daño. No podía protegerme con mis poderes si no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba._

_No sabía si tenía mis ojos abiertos o cerrados. Sólo que todo era negro._

_—Elsa —llamó una voz suave, que yo no conocía, pero que sonaba dulce—, mi pequeño bebé, ¿dónde estás? Te extraño, quiero que regreses, quiero encontrarte, nos haces falta. No es lo mismo teniendo sólo a Anna —comenzaron a escucharse sollozos—, danos una pista, nuestra familia está incompleta sin ti. Necesitamos a nuestro pequeño angelito de nieve. Me haces tanta falta, mi amor. No pierdo la esperanza de encontrarte, de abrazarte. Todas las noches me desvelo pensando si pasas hambre, si no duermes, si necesitas un abrazo, si llamas a tu mamá, si me llamas. Elsa, quiero que vuelvas. No puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi pequeño bebé. Elsa, ¿dónde estás? —susurró al final. Sus palabras habían sido tristes pero no entendía por qué me decía todo eso. Me decía que era mi madre, pero ella no sonaba como mi mamá Agnes. Su voz era bonita y cariñosa, la de mi mamá no había sonado así nunca._

_Esperé escuchar nuevamente la voz de la mujer, pero ésta no llegaba. Yo quería que ella volviera a hablarme. Quería… quería ir con ella._

_—¡Elsa! Tienes que seguir entrenando —ordenó mi madre, y moví mi cabeza buscándola en vano, en la oscuridad no podría hallarla—, ¡tienes que llegar a ser la Reina de las Nieves! ¡Ése es tu propósito en la vida! ¡No lo olvides! ¡Y no comiences a lloriquear diciendo que no puedes! ¡Debes de ser fuerte! ¡La Reina de las Nieves debe ser poderosa! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Levántate! ¡Muévete! ¡Utiliza tus manos, tu magia! ¡No eres un patético humano! ¡Eres un ser mágico! ¡Los seres mágicos no flaqueamos!_

_Moví mis manos en la oscuridad, asustándome porque no reaccionaban mis poderes. No podía decepcionar a mi madre, tenía que demostrar cómo era como ser mágico. Tenía que lograr utilizar mi magia._

_—¡¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes, mocosa?! ¡¿Eres débil?! ¡¿Quieres estar desprotegida contra los humanos?! ¡Serás una vergüenza para los nuestros, Elsa! ¡No puedes utilizar tus poderes! ¡Te atraparán! ¡Y te quemarán! ¡Viva! Te lanzarán piedras, te amarrarán rocas al cuerpo y te tirarán al río, te cortarán la cabeza. ¡Harán lo que quieran contigo! ¡No vivirás para contarlo! ¡¿Quieres eso?!_

_—¡No! —exclamé con fuerza. No quería morir, no iba a morir. Tenía que alcanzar todo ese poder del que madre hablaba, no podía rendirme. Debía ser la gran Reina de las Nieves. —¡¿Cómo lo hago?!_

_—Ya es muy tarde, Elsa —susurró mi madre y volvió a hacerse el silencio._

_Empecé a sentir un olor a quemado en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Dónde había fuego? ¿Por qué el fuego no estaba acompañado de luz?_

_Comencé a sudar y sentir calor alrededor de mí. Tosí, sentía el humo en mi nariz y mi garganta, mis ojos me ardían, los tenía apretados. Nunca los había abierto._

_Levanté mis párpados y jadeé, traté de mover mis manos y las sentí amarradas a mis espaldas. Me removí y sentí una superficie dura a mi espalda. De pronto distinguí figuras a mi alrededor._

_—¡Bruja! ¡Monstruo! —me insultaron a gritos._

_—¡No lo soy! —me defendí, pero cerré mi boca al comenzar a sentirla seca. ¿Qué era eso?_

_Parpadeé sintiendo que mis ojos picaban y al abrirlos bien vi llamas ardientes a mi alrededor, rojizas, amarillentas, con rastros púrpuras y azules. ¡Me estaban quemando!_

_—¡Muere monstruo! —gritaron y comenzaron a lanzarme piedras. Una me golpeó en mi cabeza y comencé a llorar._

_—¡Madre! —llamé desesperada. Ella podría detenerlos. Ella me salvaría. Ella no dejaría que me mataran. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí una piedra en mi mejilla. —¡Madre!_

_—Elsa —susurró una voz en medio de la oscuridad. No era mi madre. —Estás sola —dijo y comenzó a reír. Mi cuerpo tembló._

_—¿Quién eres? —pregunté en voz baja._

_—Eso no importa. Estás sola._

_—Estás tú._

_—Así es, yo puedo hacerte compañía si lo deseas._ Puedo ayudarte. _Si tú me dejas. Yo te ayudaré a defenderte, Elsa. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?, ¿quieres que nadie te haga daño? No te alejes de mí._

_—¿Alejarte de mí?, no te conozco._

_—Eso no importa, Elsa. Yo sí te conozco, quiero ayudarte. Quien te dio tus poderes te los estaba quitando porque cree que ya no los necesitas._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Cree que no los utilizarás correctamente. Pero yo, yo _confío_ en ti. En el potencial que estás comenzando a desarrollar. He estado acercándome a ti, pero me rechazaste hace poco. Yo confío en ti, no lo hagas tú de mí, pequeña._

_—¿Confías en mí?_

_—¿Aceptarías mi ayuda? Una vez aceptada no habrá marcha atrás, volveré a ti siempre, ayudándote cuando lo necesites, no te abandonaré nunca, y cuando pienses que no estoy, no lo será así, estaré ahí cuando te sientas vulnerable. No descansaré cuando ya no me quieras. Estaré contigo… porque te quiero. ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda, Elsa?_

_—¿Qué pasará si no lo hago?_

_—Serás débil como los humanos, patética…Ven Elsa —Su voz sonó más lejos que antes. —_Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote, triste aquel día en que dejé de verte; mis ojos te buscan y no te encuentran. Ven cariño, que te espero_._

_Estaba comenzando a cantar, pero su voz era más lejana con cada verso._

_—¿Tendré otra oportunidad?_

—Reúnete conmigo en la noche, cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean y nadie nos acecha. Cuando somos libres y yo recorro tu rostro, lentamente, acariciándote. Siendo parte de mí…

_—No —rió como si se tratara de un chiste propio, una broma que sólo él entendía—._ Reúnete conmigo en la noche, cuando los monstruos no nos buscan, nos protegen, nos aíslan. Nos corrompen.

_—¡Acepto! —grité cuando su voz estaba muy lejos de mí._

—Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro, lentamente, acariciándote, haciéndote parte de mí. Dejando que la noche nos rodee…_ Bien hecho, Reina de las Nieves —susurró… en mi oído._

_Y el poder surgió dentro de mí._

**ω**

Comencé a toser y abrí mis ojos. Unos brazos me acariciaban la espalda mientras lo hacía. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿qué ocurría?

Tosí con fuerza escupiendo agua. Mi pecho me dolía y mi cabeza me pesaba. Parpadeé repetidamente. Aspiré con fuerza, llenándome de aire fresco.

Dejé de escupir agua y miré hacia el frente, donde corría un río, comenzando a recordar. Podía ver el verde del pasto y sentir el calor del sol del verano, del otro lado del río se veían las montañas sin nieve más que en la cumbre. Había pajarillos volando en el cielo.

Ya el invierno había acabado.

Pero yo no me había ahogado. Me habían salvado.

Volteé a ver a la persona que me sostenía. Encontrándome con los ojos preocupados de Hans. Él me miraba con detenimiento, sus cabellos pelirrojos estaba humedecidos como su ropa.

Y la mía. Mi vestido verde estaba mojado. Elevé mi mano y recorrí mi cabello, también estaba humedecido, la alejé y la vi, tenía gotas de agua, algunas rojizas.

—¿Elsa? —dijo Hans en un murmullo ahogado, sentí que la mano que acariciaba mi espalda ascendía hasta mi cuello. Se inclinó y besó mi frente, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en la zona donde se posaron sus labios; no recordaba haber recibido un beso alguna vez y la suavidad con la que lo hizo me dejó extrañada durante unos segundos. Apoyó su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. —No lo hagas de nuevo…

—¿Por qué me salvaste, Hans? —interrogué alejándome de él con lentitud. Coloqué mi mano sobre su barbilla para separarlo de mí, pero jadeé al recordar lo que había hecho con mis manos. —No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Tenías que dejarme morir cuando existía la posibilidad de hacerlo —susurré y bajé la mirada, percatándome que él estaba arrodillado en el pasto, muy cerca de mí, que me encontraba sentada.

—Fue instintivo, Elsa. No podía dejarte morir —replicó con voz desesperada, acariciando mis pómulos. ¿Por qué le importaba? —Antes lo hacía yo.

—Me lo merezco, Hans. Soy un monstruo. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo. Debo morir por lo que he hecho.

"_Una vez aceptada no habrá marcha atrás…_"

Cerré mis ojos momentáneamente. ¿Qué era esa voz? —No, Elsa. Sólo estabas confundida, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Puedes aprender.

—Ya es muy tarde… soy un monstruo, ya he matado a nueve personas, ¿y cuántas no murieron durante el invierno? Ya es muy tarde para mí.

"_Volveré a ti siempre… no te abandonaré nunca._"

Me paré y le di la espalda, contemplando el agua. —Déjame morir como yo quiero, le tengo miedo al fuego, no quiero morir bajo el fuego. Pero así será mi condena, si el frío era parte de mí, creerán justo utilizar el fuego —di un paso hacia el agua, sintiéndome débil, aunque debía ser así, la magia me había abandonado, yo no la merecía—, los peces serán más amables conmigo. Aunque no lo merezca.

Me vi impedida a avanzar cuando me sujetó del brazo.

"_Cuando pienses que no estoy, no lo será así, estaré ahí cuando te sientas vulnerable._"

—Elsa… —susurró dándome la vuelta, cogió mi cara entre sus manos. —Para mí no eres ese monstruo que dices, tú eres Elsa, con quien compartí esos momentos de tranquilidad, a quien escuché y me escuchó, no eres un monstruo, la verdadera tú no es un monstruo. Y si lo eres, _no me importa_.

Crucé mi mirada con la suya, sus orbes esmeraldas me contemplaban embelesados.

"_No descansaré cuando ya no me quieras…_", deseé llevar mis manos a mis oídos para no escuchar esa voz. Cada que lo hacía sentía una punzada en mi cabeza.

Pero Hans no la estaba escuchando, ¿estaba en mi cabeza solamente? Me impedía pensar con claridad, estaba confundiéndome.

"_Eres la Reina de las Nieves, mi reina de las nieves, Elsa_."

—¿Quién es la verdadera Elsa? —musité con tristeza, abrazando mi cuerpo.

"_La Reina de las Nieves, que puede hacer lo que quiera…_", ¿por qué escuchaba todo eso?, ¿qué quería de mí?, ¿debía escucharla? "_Sí…_"

—Date la oportunidad de descubrirla —dijo Hans antes de cubrir mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Hans**

**.**

Encaminándome al lugar donde estaban los trolls me había percatado que la tormenta disminuía y con miedo me había apresurado para encontrar a Elsa, temiendo que el final del invierno se debiera a su muerte. Ese único pensamiento hizo que mi corazón latiera desembocado, la idea de perderla nunca había parecido posible sino hasta esos instantes.

Cuando había divisado a una joven sobre el río congelado, golpeándolo, había sabido por instinto que era Elsa, aun cuando su aspecto hubiera diferido al que conocía. Y no me había equivocado.

Pero al verla caer había sentido mi corazón detenerse.

Había sido el momento en que tuve que decidir entre lo que se suponía era correcto y lo que quería.

No había titubeado ni un segundo antes de quitarme peso de encima e introducirme al agua. No me había importado que fuera una asesina, que estuviera llena de maldad, que su camino fuera la oscuridad. Si de mí hubiera dependido su vida, le habría dado la mía. Habría ofrecido mi vida a cambio a la de ella, a quien sea, sin importame que el demonio me hubiera condenado a las llamas del infierno por hacer un pacto.

Estaba condenado desde el momento en que había conocido a Elsa, condenado a sólo servirla. Lo que yo era no importaba, lo que ella fuera, tampoco. Sólo debíamos ser ella y yo.

Nadie más.

Era una locura, pero desde hacía una semana mi mundo giraba en torno al de ella, no veía escapatoria. Caería una y otra vez. Volvería a Elsa todas las veces que fueran necesarias, para tenerla así como ahora, entre mis brazos.

Con mis labios sobre los suyos, amoldándose a los inexpertos de ella, guiándolos y llevando a sus dueños a una tentación igual que la maldad. Pero una tentación que podía ser compartida.

Era un maldito egoísta por no importarme lo que pasara con los demás mientras yo tuviera a Elsa conmigo. Incluso mataría por ella, como lo habría hecho de tener a Agnes frente a mí, como habría hecho con el culpable de que en su frente hubiera una herida si supiera su identidad.

Estaba perdido.

Me había corrompido.

Mordisqueé sus labios una vez más complaciéndome del estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo y del suspiro que abandonó sus labios cuando me separé de ella.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, Elsa —hablé sobre sus labios, abriendo mis ojos. Ella levantó sus párpados lentamente y me observó desconcertada. Era extraño ver sus ojos de un tono distinto, pero en la profundidad de ellos reconocía a la misma Elsa que me cautivaba.

Ella sonrió de lado y coloqué mi pulgar en su pómulo. —¿Querrás caer al agua? —interrogué y ella soltó una carcajada divertida, que no pareció muy benévola, pero no me importó.

—Sólo fue un momento de confusión, Hans —reveló ella con petulancia y sentí sus dedos dirigirse a mi cuello, provocando un temblor inusitado en mí. —Si a ti, que eres humano, no te importa lo que hice, ¿por qué me habría de importar a mí? Tengo que aprender más de _lo que soy_, y sea un monstruo o no, no creo que pueda cambiarlo. Sigo siendo Elsa. Tus palabras me han ayudado mucho, Hans.

Solté una carcajada y me aparté de ella, quitando la mano que tenía en su cara, así como la de su cintura. No podía concentrarme con ella tan cerca.

Ahora debía pensar cómo sacarla de aquí para no ser atrapada por los aldeanos. Debía hacer que llegara al barco, pero no había forma de hacerlo durante el día, y aún quedaban largas horas para la noche. Aunque también dudaba que los arandelleanos no estuvieran en estos momentos organizándose para buscarla en el bosque. Ya la tormenta había acabado y buscarían venganza.

—Hans, ¿cómo es amar? —me preguntó Elsa con voz suave, distinta a la arrogante de momentos atrás. Me había quedado concentrado en algún plan para ayudarle a escapar que no vi que me miraba intensamente, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado haciéndolo?

—No puedo darte una respuesta que te sea satisfactoria, pero lo que siento yo por ti no desaparecerá nunca —respondí con seguridad, sonriendo con arrogancia al escucharla reír.

—Creo que esa me gusta —afirmó elevando la comisura de su labio. Su humor estaba un poco cambiante, pero lo comprendía, debía seguir confundida.

Exhalé pensando que ahora vendría lo difícil. —Regresaré al pueblo para encontrar la manera de escabullirte.

Una de sus finas cejas marrones se elevó, pero asintió. Me di la vuelta y avancé hacia el pueblo, pero me detuve en seco al ver una figura conocida caminando hacia aquí, seguida de otras, pero todas ellas estaban muy por detrás de la primera, y llevaban arcos y ballestas.

—Conozco una manera más sencilla, Hans —dijo Elsa confiada, quizá no veía lo que ocurría, tal vez estaba de espaldas. —Recuperaré mis poderes.

Anna detuvo su camino, me visualizó y dirigió una mirada aguda y volteó a ver detrás de mí, frunciendo el ceño al notar a Elsa, seguramente por su aspecto. —¿Ibas a dejarla ir porque no tiene cómo defenderse? —interrogó cruzándose de brazos. —Necesita pasar por las manos de la justicia, Hans —comunicó al final—, no sé cómo lograste que Olaf te diera la localización de Elsa, pero si al verla indefensa creíste que no cumpliríamos la ley, estás equivocado. —Tragué saliva, éste era el momento decisivo.

Giré y aprecié a Elsa de pie, con la cabeza en alto, mirando fijamente a Anna. ¿Qué se le ocurría ahora? Esperaba que fuera una buena forma de huir, porque yo no encontraba la manera en poder burlar a todos los guardias de la reina, que aún no estaban muy próximos, pero notarían la presencia de Elsa y prepararían sus armas. Si iba a recuperar sus poderes, que lo hiciera _rápido_. De la manera que tuviera que hacerlo, pero _rápido_.

—Está equivocada, Anna —dije jugando mi última carta, mirando sobre mi hombro—. Confundida. —Noté que Anna dio unos pasos, sus ojos brillando, debía convencerla a ella con mis palabras. Engañarla y lograr que Elsa escapara. Al diablo con Anna, la seguridad de Elsa era lo que me importaba—. Los trolls le mostraron la verdad, que es humana como nosotros, que nació siendo tu hermana, las ideas que le llenó la mujer que le crió.

Volví la mirada a Elsa, ella observaba las reacciones de Anna.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Hans? Ella mató a mucha gente —arguyó Anna sonando como la reina que era. _Demonios, eso no estaba bien_.

—Pero ella no sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. —Miré a _mi amiga_ de la manera más suplicante, pidiéndole comprender.

—Hans… no puedo dejar que… se vaya… —Observé de nuevo sobre mi hombro.

—¿Y la condenarás a la horca? ¿Te sentirás a gusto rebanándole la cabeza? —Elsa seguía atenta a _su hermana_. ¿Qué esperaba?

—Eso no… —Sonreí en mis adentros con las palabras de Anna, estaba ganando.

—¿Cuál será entonces la condena, Anna?, ¿crees que tu pueblo estará conforme con encerrarla en un calabozo lo que le resta de vida?, ¿quieres que se consuma poco a poco por algo que no comprendía que hacía?, ¿si tú hubieras estado en su lugar, si Elsa fuera la reina y tú la de los poderes, _qué querrías que hubiera hecho_?

—Yo… soy la reina. Debo cumplir con mi deber. Ella, Elsa, debe recibir su merecido. Sin importar _quién_ es. —Elsa se encogió visiblemente, ¿qué estaría pensando?

Pasados unos momentos, Elsa habló de manera enérgica:

—¿Permitirías que mataran a tu propia hermana, Anna?, ¿a alguien de tu familia?, ¿sólo para cumplir tu deber?, ¿no le guardas lealtad a tu hermana? ¿O no me consideras tu hermana? —¿Era posible que Elsa lo considerara como una especie de traición de parte de Anna?, o que Elsa creyera que, como yo, ¿a Anna le importaría más _Elsa_?

No entendía del todo la forma de pensar de Elsa, y tal vez no lo haría nunca, y tampoco obtendría las respuestas que quería. Elsa comenzó mover sus labios, pero no se alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decía, parecía que susurraba. Avancé hacia a ella, mandando al demonio lo que Anna pudiera creer.

—Te equivocas —interpuso Anna, los labios sonrosados de Elsa siguieron moviéndose y me vi caminando hacia ella como en un hechizo—, tú… tú sigues… siendo mi hermana.

—_Dejando que la noche nos rodee… _—dijo Elsa en voz baja, transformándose en la joven que había conocido. Ojos azul celeste, cabellos rubios, piel nívea, vestido de hielo. Se veía mucho mejor así que de la otra forma. Esta era ella.

Anna jadeó. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa orgullosa a Elsa.

—¿O me prefieres así, Anna? —cuestionó Elsa sonriéndole burlonamente. No me dirigía ninguna mirada a mí, estaba enfocada en su aludida. —¿Así sigo siendo tu hermana?, ¿o te provoca repulsión verme?, ¿viendo lo que soy?, ¿pretendes cambiarme?, ¿no nos darás una oportunidad para ser tu hermana?, ¿no quieres ser _mi_ _hermanita_?

Busqué a Anna sobre mi hombro, la guardia ya le había alcanzado, estaban atónitos observando a Elsa, absortos en sus palabras. Podía ser que hubieran visto su transformación.

Pero uno al final de la fila preparó su arma. _No_. _Primero te mato, bastardo_.

—Te equivocas, Elsa. Tú sigues siendo mi hermana —contrarrestó Anna con dignidad, imitando la pose de Elsa—, fuiste tú quien nunca se dio la oportunidad de ser la mía. Me lo dijiste, hace ocho años pudiste hacerlo —manifestó con acritud, su mandíbula tensa—, tres años atrás también. Pudiste hacerlo estos días. Vete Elsa, ya has hecho mucho daño, ya… ya es tarde para quererte… no podemos destruirte aunque lo intentáramos. No… no somos como _tú_. —Detrás de ella los guardias asintieron, excepto el que alzó su ballesta. —Vete Elsa.

De reojo me pareció ver a Elsa asentir con una sonrisa amplia, elevando su brazo despidiéndose.

Yo seguía con la vista fija en el guardia que miraba a Elsa con odio.

—Vámonos, muchachos. Aquí no hay _nada_ que valga la pena. Espero no volver a verte nunca, _hermana_.

Y el bastardo disparó.

Brinqué queriendo apartar a Elsa, pero no fui capaz de esquivar la flecha en el intento.

—¡Hans! —gritaron Elsa y Anna en unísono. Proferí una maldición, me ardía la parte del brazo en que la flecha me había herido.

Debajo de mí, Elsa movió su brazo y escuché la exclamación de un hombre. Seguramente ahí iba otro muerto en su lista privada.

—Eres un tonto, Hans —susurró y sentí la frescura de una suave nieve rodeándonos.

.

—Hijo de perra —mascullé terminando de rasgar la manga de mi camisa, observando el lugar por donde la flecha había pasado, se había llevado una parte de mi piel y ahora sangraba profusamente.

Dolía tanto como la vez que me habían cortado con un sable cuando Georg me hirió en un combate. Tenía que apretar los dientes para mover el brazo y quería blasfemar a los cuatro vientos, pero seguramente alguien sería atraído por mi grito.

De repente un pedazo de tela verde humedecido cubrió mi herida y salté, se había sentido tal como cuando colocaban vinagre a un corte, ardía tanto que querías golpear al idiota que lo había hecho.

Elsa rió. _Excepto a ella_. —Por lo menos me agrada que te divierta —farfullé cerrando los ojos cuando continuó limpiando la sangre.

—Gracias —susurró, y era la primera vez que le escuchaba pronunciar la palabra. —Pero sigues siendo un tonto, podría haber detenido la flecha. —Sonrió de lado anudando la tela a mi brazo. Aproximé mi mano a la herida en su cabeza, y al tocarla Elsa siseó.

—¿Sigue doliendo?

—Es molestoso, nunca había tenido algo así. Se siente _extraño_. —Negó para sí—. En los últimos días mi vida ha estado llena de extrañezas.

—¿Y eso es…

—¿Bueno? —Asentí. —Tendría que conocer cuál es el significado de bueno primero, Hans.

—Eso es difícil, no tiene un verdadero significado —dije bromeando y ella asintió cohibida, comenzado a peinar su cabello en una trenza. —En realidad existen diferentes significados para muchas cosas.

—De eso puedo darme cuenta. —Desvié mi mirada de su cara y observé el agua del río correr, imaginaba que nos encontrábamos en una de las partes más profundas de Arendelle, a lo lejos veía el puente que unía el bosque a la montaña. Y no muy lejos de ella se veía una cabaña en medio de la nada. ¿Qué habría allí?

A mi lado, Elsa suspiró y colocó su mano fría sobre la mía. Irónicamente, su toque, como todas las veces que lo tenía, hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de calor, de una calidez agradable, que no había conocido hasta ahora. El contacto externo era frío, pero internamente me producía sensaciones desconocidas. —Me he encontrado sin saber qué hacer con mi vida. Todo lo que creía cierto, todos mis objetivos… todo era una mentira más de Agnes. Estoy batallando con mi cabeza, con mi propia voz que me dice que soy un monstruo, con todo lo que aprendí en mi vida, con lo que he visto, incluso con otra voz que parece recordarme un pacto que no comprendo. —Ella se encogió de hombros respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa sobre eso último. —No pertenezco a alguna parte… no sé si dejar que… gane la voz que me dice que elimine la palabra monstruo… o no hacerlo y _atormentarme_, repetirme que lo soy, que maté a muchos de los míos.

—¿Cómo te sentirías mejor?

—Es difícil, no lo sé. No sé, Hans. —El desconcierto inundaba su voz, y me habría gustado poder darle una respuesta. Pero no la tenía. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la manera en que estaba analizando todo. No quería escoger por ella. Ella tenía que hacerlo, hacer su propio juicio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo siguiendo los ideales de alguien más, era _su _turno.

—Me iré.

A punto de pedirle acompañarla una voz la llamó a lo lejos.

—Olaf —dijo inanimada viendo sobre su hombro, apartándose de mí y parándose.

Me quedé sentado sobre la hierba, doblé mis piernas y con un gemido coloqué mis brazos sobre mis rodillas.

—Elsa. —Olaf le nombró titubeante. Sonreí y volteé a verlos de reojo. Elsa miraba la cabaña a las espaldas de Olaf. Rodé los ojos, pero si la conexión entre ellos existía, él sabría que ella estaba dispuesta a escucharlo después de mucho tiempo.

—Otra vez lograste darme alcance —afirmó Elsa—, sin importar dónde me encuentre o lo que esté haciendo.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Elsa. Y mi deber es siempre estar a tu lado —susurró el pequeño muñeco con voz triste.

—Y seguiste estándolo hasta ahora, Olaf. Sí eres un buen amigo —devolvió Elsa y cruzó una mirada celeste con la oscura del muñeco. Se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre "los cabellos" de Olaf, despidiendo un brillo de su mano. ¿Por qué sería?—. _El mejor de todos_.

—¿A dónde te dirigirás ahora, Elsa? —cuestionó Olaf mirando a su amiga con ternura.

—No lo sé, Olaf.

—Pero ya no lo sabré, ¿cierto? —confirmó el pequeño, podía ser que el brillo se debiera a eso. Elsa asintió y se irguió.

—Eres libre de ir a donde desees. Pero puedes quedarte con Anna, ella se ve necesitada de un amigo. —Olaf se abalanzó sobre Elsa abrazándola, ella le dio una palmada amistosa antes de apartarlo con rapidez.

Momentos después la figura de Olaf se perdió en el bosque, agitando sus brazos en forma de despedida.

—¿No deseas que nadie vaya contigo, verdad? —inquirí cuando ella volvió a donde yo me encontraba.

Elsa se sentó con elegancia y formó unas pequeñas bolas de hielo para comenzar a lanzarlas al agua, como la primera vez que nos encontramos aquí en Arendelle.

—¿Irías conmigo? —cuestionó sonriendo al ver un rebote de la bola. Asentí. —¿Por qué? —Abrí la boca—. No, ¿_por qué_ te me acercaste desde el comienzo?, ¿_por qué _no huiste?, ¿_por qué _me has protegido? Mantuviste en secreto conocer mi existencia. No me atacaste nunca, me buscaste, te preocupaste por mí.

—Eso, para mí, es amar, Elsa —murmuré riendo en voz baja.

—No puedo entenderlo. La palabra _amor_ fue mencionada dos o tres veces en mi infancia. Y no tuve nunca a quién preguntarle, no hablé nunca con nadie sobre ella. No hubo libros que lo mencionaran. Los únicos que leía eran los de historia, geografía, los de magia… hechicería.

—Entonces ya tienes algo nuevo que podrías aprender, Elsa. —Empuñé la mano que no estaba en su línea de visión. No quería apartarme de ella, pero tampoco deseaba ser una carga. Seguiría sus deseos acallando los míos.

—Puede que sí. Puede que no. En este momento sólo quiero callar las voces en mi cabeza. Pero una de ellas terminará ganando. —Se paró y la imité. Acaricié su mejilla antes de dejar caer mi mano a mi costado—. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Hans.

Cogió mi mano y nos envolvió con escarcha. Al abrir mis ojos estábamos en el muelle. Hasta ahora me percataba que el ocaso estaba cayendo. Era el final del tercer día de tormenta.

Elsa colocó su palma extendida sobre mi mejilla y el frío me recorrió por completo. Titirité al sentir que mis manos se entumecían durante unos segundos.

Fruncí el ceño y ella también. —_Sigo sin poder hacerlo_ —masculló con una mueca de desdén. Me tomó de la mano antes de separarse definitivamente y sentí un cosquilleo que llegó hasta mi columna.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, caminando sobre el agua, congelándola con cada uno de sus pasos. A su alrededor comenzaba a envolverla una bruma azul, remolinos de nieve y una escarcha que la hacía resplandecer en medio de la oscuridad que comenzaba a expandirse.

—¡Elsa! —llamé percatándome que no podía mover mis pies, ella se detuvo, mirándome sobre el hombro como la primera vez que nos encontramos—. Hay un libro, _Criaturas imaginarias_, en la biblioteca del castillo.

Asintió y siguió avanzando hasta alcanzar las puertas de entrada a Arendelle.

Allí desapareció.

Volteé a ver mi mano, había un copo de nieve dorado, el hielo parecía más de cristal. Se parecía al que me dio la noche que nos cruzamos por primera vez, pero éste no se rompió.

—¿Ahora sí se ha ido? —Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz detrás de mí. Guardé el copo de nieve en mi bolsillo con discreción.

—Eso parece, Anna —contesté con voz monótona, pero sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho por su partida. La _Reina de las Nieves_ se había ido.

Ella, Elsa, había desaparecido.

_Dejándome_.

—¿Podré conocer la historia, Hans? —preguntó Anna y me di la vuelta, ella sonrió antes de dirigirse al puente que la llevaba a su hogar. Suspiré siguiéndola, no habría manera de atrapar a Elsa o encontrarla si ella no quería ser hallada.

—No creo ser capaz de repetirla, Anna. —Era ridículo que me sintiera así, lo único que deseaba hacer era irme a mi barco y zarpar sin rumbo fijo, golpear las paredes de mi solitario camarote hasta que el dolor me hiciera olvidar, o ahogarme con el alcohol hasta que no pudiera pensar más en sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio tan brillante, en su inocencia y su inteligencia, en cómo su rostro se iluminaba cuando tenía la convicción de hacer algo, en su genuina curiosidad. Me estaba conteniendo para no dejar a Anna y partir en dirección contraria, ella no era una distracción que sirviera.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que Kai nos recibió dentro del castillo, dirigiéndonos al comedor.

—Entonces cuenta otra anécdota en tu última noche en Arendelle. Un día más y serás condenado por traición. —Me pareció escuchar que Anna decía algo a lo lejos después de eso. Sonreí y asentí distraído cuando pasamos junto a la biblioteca.

A través de la puerta semiabierta había visto el brillo azul de Elsa desaparecer.

Por lo menos me había escuchado.

**o**

Aage soltó las velas para que el viento nos devolviera a casa. Ayer habíamos zarpado de Arendelle pero no avanzamos mucho por la falta de corriente, pero hoy el viento soplaba fuerte, y con suerte recorreríamos la distancia de un día perdido. Ya el pequeño reino no nos quedaba a la vista, por lo que habíamos navegado lo suficiente.

Me apoyé en uno de los mástiles y reí con los aplausos emocionados de los marineros, el sol estaba en lo alto y su calor les hacía olvidar la semana vivida en Arendelle.

Era increíble que sólo hubieran transcurrido nueve días en nuestra estancia en el reino. Yo podía jurar que había sido más tiempo, pero, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Yo había pasado la mayor parte de los días en mi propio mundo, uno dominado por Elsa a su voluntad.

—¿Qué dices, Hans?, ¿te casarás con la reina? —preguntó Vilhelm por detrás, él estaba cerca de la cabina con el timón, _sano y salvo_ de cualquier daño, como su abuela le había dicho. —¿Lograste conquistarla?

Era un imbécil despistado.

Volteé y vi que uno de los marineros sustituyó a Georg, que salió de la cabina y palmó el hombro de Vilhelm con una carcajada.

—¡Parece que está enamorada del _repartidor de hielo_! —grité por sobre el ruido de las olas y los tres reímos.

—Entonces ella no era para ti, hombre —indicó Vilh haciéndose el gracioso, rodé los ojos. —¡Mejor para ti!

—¿Estuviste esculcando mi armario de bebidas, Vilh? —Caminé hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Me senté y ambos me imitaron.

—Hombre, debía mantenerme caliente. Arendelle es un maldito reino _puritano_. Ni una jodida puta…

—Salimos del frío dos días atrás, hermano, no tenías por qué tomar ayer —replicó Georg extrayendo una licorera de metal del bolsillo de su pantalón. Bebió un poco y me la dio.

Coloqué la boquilla en mi boca y di un sorbo, saboreando lo dulce del coñac.

—Lo necesitas, Hans —soltó Vilhelm bufando—, te quedaste sin la reina.

—Gracias, hermano. No sabes cuánta razón tienes —dije amargamente, dándole otro sorbo a la licorera. Miré el mar y dejé escapar una risa burlona al pensar que todo había comenzado por uno de estos rumbos.

—¿Qué le dirás al viejo? —Bufé por la pregunta de Vilhelm, me importaba muy poco lo que dijera mi abuelo de todo esto. Yo dominaba mi propia vida y no necesitaba darle explicaciones de lo que hacía o no. A nadie.

El aire siguió golpeando mi rostro y bebí más coñac. —Sí te pegó duro, Hans. —Maldije al tener mi brazo herido, porque sin la agilidad suficiente no habría podido propinarle un golpe. _Estúpido gancho_ _izquierdo_.

—La bebida te suelta la lengua, Vilh —intervino Georg cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda, apoyándose en la superficie de madera tras nosotros. —Mejor dinos, ¿qué hiciste estos días además de esconderte bajo la cama?

Reí con sorna, pero callé al escuchar una voz conocida a la distancia. Era imposible, ni siquiera era de noche. Aunque el otro día no era de noche. ¿Podía ser que estuviera cerca?

_Ven cariño, no tengas miedo, estoy extrañándote,_

—¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó Vilh, confirmándome que la bebida no estaba afectándome. Alzó los brazos como idiota. A él sí le hacía mal la bebida. —¡Debe ser una sirena!

_triste aquel día en que dejé de verte;_

Georg y yo reímos y mi amigo ojiazul me dirigió una mirada intuitiva antes de silbar junto a las palabras de Elsa. No había niebla, ni nieve, yo no le importaba…

_mis ojos te buscan y no te encuentran._

_Ven cariño, que te espero._

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando el sol cae, las tinieblas nos rodean_

_y nadie nos acecha._

_Cuando somos libres y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote._

_Siendo parte de mí…_

—Allá va la _Reina de las Nieves _—susurré con desgana, sin poder maldecirla ni en mis pensamientos. A pesar de sentir un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía gritar a los cuatro vientos que volviera.

_Reúnete conmigo en la noche,_

_cuando los monstruos no nos buscan,_

_nos protegen, nos aíslan._

_Nos corrompen._

_Cuando nadie nos acecha, y yo recorro tu rostro,_

_lentamente, acariciándote,_

_haciéndote parte de mí._

_Dejando que la noche nos rodee…_

_Vuelve pronto cariño._

Sonreí con desgana y alcé la licorera en lo alto, brindando a su favor.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**Elsa**

**.**

Busqué el espacio del estante donde años atrás extraje el libro que Hans me había recomendado con poca sutileza. _Criaturas imaginarias_ había sido _instructivo_. Hacía mucho que lo había leído, pero nunca había querido pasar por el castillo para devolverlo. No creía que alguno de los miembros del lugar se interesara por esa clase de lecturas.

Yo misma no lo habría hecho de vivir aquí. O tal vez sí, teniendo mis poderes habría querido investigar más.

Metí el libro en el espacio correspondiente y reí divertida al ver el polvo que salió cuando lo empujé; definitivamente nadie se pasaba por este lugar. Me encogí de hombros y toqué con la punta de mi dedo el libro, dejando un pequeño copo de nieve dorado. Tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo viera.

Me di la vuelta y anduve en pie hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. La vigilancia en el castillo seguía siendo patética después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Arendelle seguía siendo el patético pueblo puritano de antaño.

Aunque, por lo menos, no eran tan inocentes como antes. Caminé con lentitud hasta la ventana frente a las puertas de la biblioteca. La abrí de par en par.

Abajo, en el patio, los hijos de la servidumbre jugaban, corrían atemorizados escapando de una niña que les lanzaba agua.

Me daba gracia escuchar a los padres de Arendelle contar historias sobre mí a sus hijos para que estos no se portaran mal. Eran unos ingenuos, como si nuevamente fuera a perder mi tiempo con ellos para castigar a unos mocosos.

Aquella fue una ocasión única, que me trajo problemas, y reflexiones _infantiles_. Afortunadamente, había ganado la voz que me decía que yo podía hacer lo que quisiera. Divertirme con mis poderes, con lo que yo había logrado tras muchos años de mentiras.

Eso hacía ahora.

Las heladas llegaban a diversas partes del mundo, algunas cosechas se perdían, algunas vidas también.

Era una lástima para ellos.

Yo hacía lo que quería, y lo disfrutaba.

Monstruo o no, yo seguía siendo la Reina de las Nieves. Era más placentero demostrar lo que mis poderes podían hacer, cómo el corazón de una persona podía detenerse cuando el frío llegaba a él, cómo los miembros se amorataban y quedaban inservibles incluso para arrastrarse y escapar; y también era placentero observar lo que provocaba en los otros con mis manos. Sonreí pensando en las personas gritando agonizantes aun cuando sus lenguas se entumecían y quemaban por el hielo, en las miradas suplicantes que me daban para dejarles ir, en los juramentos de no hablar de mí si les dejaba libres, en la sangre que fluía de las heridas que un pequeño corte con el hielo podía hacer.

Yo hacía lo que quería con mis poderes, sin reglas, juramentos, palabras vacías, mentiras…

Extendí mi mano e hice un giro suave, creando una nevisca sobre los niños, al mismo tiempo que un pájaro congelado caía en la acera.

Los niños exclamaron asustados volteando a ver al cielo cuando yo me estaba yendo, riéndome divertida por su ridículo temor.

.

Un marinero comandaba a sus hombres para zarpar a un rumbo nuevo. Sus hombres seguían con presteza sus instrucciones, y lo miraban con respeto mientras él les hablaba.

El _Ráfaga Nocturna _emprendería su último viaje antes de ser reemplazado por el nuevo barco de vapor que estaba anclado en el puerto. Eran tres nuevos barcos los construidos por las Islas del Sur, pero ninguna de las embarcaciones era como la antigua que estaba bajo el mando del Almirante Westergaard, la más especial para él.

Sonreí al verlo dar unas palmadas para agilizar a sus hombres. Nunca había conseguido resolver el misterio que envolvía a ese hombre, Hans Westergaard. Una parte de mí lo había _querido_, quizá. No me había inmiscuido más en rumbos desconocidos, descifrar los sentimientos humanos era complicado. Mas, poco a poco, la incómoda sensación en mi pecho había ido desapareciendo, pero no del todo, pues no seguiría tentada a ver qué ocurría con él.

Vi a Hans limpiar el sudor de su frente, provocado por el fuerte sol del verano de julio, ahora él tendrá poco más de treinta años, hacía mucho desde que dejé de contar el paso del tiempo, no tenía apuro, poco se notaba que yo había envejecido.

Allí se había ido otra de las mentiras de Agnes de que no crecería una vez aceptado mi poder.

Y había descubierto que el comer y el dormir sólo me fastidiaban cuando pasaba largo tiempo sin la canción cuyo sueño no había logrado recordar.

No sabía qué tenían las letras, pero cuando sentía que mis poderes se alejaban, recurría a ellas.

Era difícil perder la costumbre. Trataba de dominar mis poderes por mi cuenta, pero no lo lograba y debía recurrir al canto del que sabía dependía.

Moví mi mano para desaparecer la imagen del hielo y me concentré en mi nuevo destino.

Sonreí encontrándome en el camarote de Hans. Él no estaría por aquí, el movimiento en cubierta y los ruidos provenientes del nivel inferior indicaban que todos estarían concentrados en sus tareas y yo podría hacer lo que me había propuesto.

Fui hasta la mesa y cogí una hoja de papel, junto a una plumilla.

_¿Todavía sigue abierta la propuesta de hacerme compañía?_

_Elsa_

La doblé y me arrodillé estirando mi mano, buscando el compartimiento secreto en que guardaba el copo de nieve dorado siempre que estaba en el mar. Lo había visto buscarlo todas las noches antes de dormirse, comprobando que estuviera allí donde lo había dejado.

Encontré la tabla correcta y la alcé, luego introduje mi mano y saqué el copo de nieve.

_La sorpresa que se llevará Hans al no hallarla_.

Guardé el papel en el compartimiento y coloqué nuevamente la tabla.

Con una sonrisa desaparecí, lo esperaría hasta que llegaran las sombras. Ya conocía la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero me divertiría un poco viendo su expresión al encontrarla, nunca me había acercado a él desde Arendelle, pero él seguía buscándome en los mares cada noche, sin falta, esperando verme salir.

Jurando que yo podría hacer lo que quisiera siempre que lo aceptara a mi lado, _dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera_.

Esperaba que aceptara la inmortalidad junto conmigo, había encontrado la manera de alcanzarla, un pequeño sacrificio valdría la pena, de cualquier forma el barco no iba a zarpar nuevamente.

_Podría hundirse_.

Sería interesante escuchar lo que él tendría que decirme, aunque creía que haría lo que fuera para estar conmigo. Y me satisfacía saberlo. Pero yo debía decirle qué quería hacer, también.

Hacía mucho que yo había decidido qué es lo quería hacer. Y hoy se lo haría saber.

Lo había especificado en la posdata.

_La Reina de las Nieves también puede divertirse en los mares._

_Por lo menos, hasta que te aburras…_


End file.
